Almas Gemelas
by Naraya
Summary: Me llamo Zarainur, pero me conocen como Allen Walker en el mundo humano. Soy un demonio desterrado de los infiernos que busca venganza por la muerte del rey. Llevo así más de mil quinientos años, he hecho amigos mortales e inmortales. Mi vida era larga y pesada sin mi compañero, pero entonces le encontré a él.
1. La Orden Negra

¿Alguna vez has sentido como si te faltara la mitad de tu alma? ¿Como si no estuvieras completo? Así me sentía yo hasta que le vi por primera vez. A él, con su pelo negro con reflejos azulados bajo la luz de la luna y fríos ojos cobalto que me miraban como si fuera su próxima presa. Y sus primeras palabras creo que fueron un cumplido. "Realmente tienes valor, viniendo aquí solo". **(Vamos. Eso era un cumplido fijo.)**

¿Su primer movimiento hacia mí? Cortar mi brazo izquierdo con su katana. Sí, no empezamos con buen pie, pero no fue culpa nuestra, no, en absoluto. Es culpa de Komui Lee **(un idiota de pelo morado que se cree un gran genio en la ciencia pero no que no deja de causar problemas y tiene un enorme complejo de hermana comparable al Everest.)**

Su siguiente movimiento fue casi atravesarme el cráneo, deteniéndose justo a tiempo cuando dije que mi maestro había enviado una carta de recomendación a Komui. Sí, absolutamente su culpa. De no ser por ese científico de demonio posiblemente nuestra relación se basara en un cincuenta por ciento en peleas entre mantas y sábanas.

Y justo después de conocer a Lenalee Lee **(** **la hermana pequeña y menos sicópata del científico del demonio** **)** esa persona me dice que no quiere tocar a una persona maldita. Eso me desanimó completamente durante el resto del día, aunque creo que la pequeña conversación entre dos guardias en la que me llamaban un niño **(¡Un niño! ¡A mí! ¡Podría ser su tatarabuelo por el fuego más sagrado del infierno!)** , la reparación de mi brazo en manos de Komui **(Sí, otra vez el científico del demonio)** y la sorpresa de conocer a Havlaska también ayudaron mucho.

En definitiva, no era uno de mis mejores días, aunque tampoco uno de los peores. Es lo que sucede cuando se es yo: un demonio expulsado de los infiernos ahora servidor de Dios camuflado entre los humanos.

Vereis: hace varios siglos **(** **nos doce** **)** los demonios vivíamos en paz y armonía con los humanos. Éramos gobernados por un rey justo y generoso que se preocupaba por su pueblo. Ese rey tenía dos hijos. El mayor iba a ser el próximo en el trono, pero intentó un golpe de estado, con lo que le condenaron al destierro. El menor fue elegido para suceder a su padre con el apoyo casi unánimo de los demonios. Pero como suele suceder en estos casos el mayor regresó, mató a su padre, desterró a su hermano y se apoderó del trono. Ahora es un aliado del Conde Milenario y es mi deber destruirle. ¿Por qué, preguntais? Porque yo era el hijo menor.

Pero dejémonos de historias melodramáticas y de venganza. En estos momentos me dirijo al comedor. Me estoy acercando al mostrador del otro lado de la sala, sin poder evitar notar que esa persona está sentado en una de las mesas completamente solo.

Cuando llego a mi destino veo al cocinero jefe. El hombre **(no estoy absolutamente seguro de esto, tiene el pelo rosa en dos trenzas)** se sorprende al mirarme.

-¿Un nuevo recluta? ¡Wow, y vaya chico guapo! Encantado de conocerte... ¿Qué quieres comer? ¡Puedo cocinar lo que sea! **(Pd: imaginadle con estrellitas a su alrededor)**

 **(** **Lo que sea...** **esas palabras son su perdición** **)**

-Ok, entonces tomaré... lasaña y patatas y curry seco y tofu ma-po y estofado de vaca y pastel de carne y pollo y ensalada de patata, maíz y arroz, de postre quiero pudin de mango y dangos mitarashi. Una porción de todo.

 **(Exagerado, lo sé, pero soy un Exorcista de tipo parásito y eso consume energía y además un demonio a quién las misiones encubiertas dan hambre.)**

Estoy a punto de responder su pregunta **(¡¿Puedes comerte todo eso?!)** cuando escucho un grito desde las mesas. Me giro y veo a un Buscador alto y ancho de hombros gritarle a alguien. Me doy cuenta de que ese alguien es esa persona.

-¡Venga, dilo otra vez!

Otro Buscador intenta tranquilizarle. Creo que le llama Buzz.

-¡Callaos!

Incluso desde mi posición lejana puedo escuchar cómo deja los palillos de bambú sobre la taza de cerámica con un cuidado esquisito. Hasta sus más pequeños movimientos gritan samurai. Empiezo a caminar hacia ellos en silencio, evitando que se me note. El sigilo siempre ha sido uno de mis puntos fuertes.

-Mi comida sabe mal cuando habláis de gente muerta.

Hasta yo reconozco que eso es un poco insensible.

-¡¿Es así como muestras respeto por tus camaradas?! Nosotros, los Buscadores, os protegemos con vuestras vidas... Y tú... Tú...-en este momento Buzz levanta el puño preparado para golpearle y yo me quedo cerca de ellos sin que nadie me note- ¡¿Y tú estas diciendo que te sabe mal la comida?!

Me siento orgulloso cuando veo a esa persona esquivar un golpe directo a la cabeza con un único movimiento fluido. **(¿Os he dicho ya que se llama Kanda y que es un hombre Exorcista samurai con el pelo largo?)** Lo que odio fue lo siguiente que hizo. Se gira y cierra su mano alrededor del cuello de Buzz.

-¿"Nos protegeis"? Todo lo que podeis hacer es "protegernos". Vosotros no habeis sido elegidos para llevar la Inocencia-empieza a apretar la mano con fuerza y Buzz se queda sin aire. Funzo el ceño-. Si no quereis morir, huid. Vuestras insignificantes vidas pueden ser reemplazadas en un instante.

Eso me puso en movimiento. Puedo soportarlo todo, menos que se juegue con las vidas de otros. Me adelanto en silencio y le sujeto la muñeca con mi mano izquierda, sabiendo que eso le molestaría. Puede ser mi alma gemela o lo que quiera que sea, pero es un completo idiota.

-Déjalo-sus ojos se desvían hacia mí y puedo reconocer por un segundo la sorpresa de verme-. Siento interrumpirte cuando no tengo nada que ver con esto, pero no creo que esta sea la mejor manera de solucionar las cosas.

Se queda en silencio un momento y pero fin habla.

-Apártate, _moyashi_.

 **(¿ _Moyashi_? ¡¿Este estúpido mortal acaba de llamarme Brote de Soja?! Me las pagará.)**

-¡Soy Allen!

Aparta la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa divertida en los labios finos que deseo morder.

-Si no has muerto el mes que viene recordaré tu nombre. Hay muchos que mueren aquí, como este tipo.

 **(Te juro, Kanda, que en un mes harás mucho más que decir mi nombre. Lo gritarás con fuerza cada vez que entre en tí.)**

Utilizo un poco de mi fuerza demoníaca para inutilizarle los tendones el tiempo suficiente para que suelte a Buzz. Los delicados huesos de su muñeca resuenan entre sí. Su mirada se centra en mi mano entre aturdida y sorprendida.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no deberías hablar de eso.

Me mira con un odio profundo y le suelto despacio. Nuestros ojos se encuentran.

-Vas a morir pronto... Odio a los de tu tipo.

El modo en el que lo dice me indica que no se refiere a estar maldito y que tiene una ligera idea de que no soy humano.

-Bueno, gracias.

Lo digo con todo el sarcasmo que pude. Justo en ese momento puedo jurar que las llamas bailan a nuestro alrededor, y no en el buen sentido. **(Y yo con mis esperanzas de recomponer nuestra relación rota ayer. Bueno, qué más da, lo hecho, hecho está.)**

Mis oídos ultrasensibles escuchan al subjefe River llamarnos para estar en el puesto de mando en 10 minutos. Cuando llegamos vemos a Komui durmiendo en su escritorio y a River intentando despertarle.

 **(Tengo un buen truco para esto, pero el suelo está lleno de papeles, literalemente, y podrían ser importantes.)**

¿Llamarle? Resultado: nada. ¿Sacudirle el hombro? Resultado: nada. ¿Golpearle la cabeza? Resultado: nada. ¿Decirle que Lenalee se va a casar? Resultado: un grito espantoso que casi me destroza los tímpanos y cinco minutos de lloriqueo incesante. ( **Científico del demonio...** )

Nos sentamos en el pequeño sofá lo más alejados entre sí físicamente posible. Y entonces llega la mejor parte.

-Muy bien, no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que en cuanto oigáis el resumen, os vais. Si quereis información más detallada, os leeis esto mientras os dirigís al objetivo.

¿Lo peor? HABÍA HABLADO EN PLURAL.

Kanda y yo nos miramos sorprendidos. Él está sentado con las piernas cruzadas elegantemente y un brazo **(irónicamente el más cercano a mí, como si me invitara a acurrucarme a su lado)** descuidadamente sobre el respaldo.

Miramos a Komui con la misma expresión exacta de desesperación e irritación. ¡Y el tío va y nos pregunta que cuál es el problema! **(** **Sinceramente, yo me lo cargo.** **Luego le reviviré y le mataré de nuevo de una forma diferente. Y luego, cuando esté en mi legítimo lugar en el trono** **de los infiernos** **, me encargaré personalmente de torturarle día a día.** **)**

Estoy demasiado ocupado planeando su muerte como para enterarme de la misión **(aun** **q** **ue sí sé que es en el sur de Italia)**. Lo siguiente que sé es que estoy en la salida acuática subterránea de la Isla Negra **(lo sé, se comieron el coco buscandole un nombre)** y me estoy quejando de que mi nuevo uniforme es demasiado grande.

Y de repente Timcampy sale de mi manga. Tim es un pequeño golem dorado, creo que el único con alas de plumas, con la capacidad de grabar y reproducir imágenes y videos y de crecer. Le adoro.

-¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido todo este tiempo?

No le había visto desde la noche anterior.

-Timcampy tiene la habilidad de proyectar el pasado de aquel con quien ha estado. Lo cogí para ver tus aventuras. Por eso no pude dormir.

Lanzo a Komui una mirada asustada, pero luego recuerdo que le dije a Tim que borrara cuando muestro mi verdadera forma. Al final sonrio e incluso me despido del científico del demonio.


	2. En el tren

Estoy leyendo el informe mientras salto la barandilla de un puente que pasa sobre las vías del tren, una de las muchas habilidades que tengo como demonio: multitarea.

-Hay otra cosa que no entiendo-digo.

-¡Ahora mismo preocúpate del tren!

¿Adivinais quién es? Habeis acertado, Kanda Yuu, mi supuesta alma gemela **(lo medité mientras salíamos de la Sede y decidí que ese es el término adecuado)** y la persona más idiota que he conocido en mis más de mil años de vida.

-¡Deprisa, por favor, el tren ha llegado!

 **(** **Ese es el Buscador que nos acompaña.** **Me cae bien.)** Estoy colgando con un brazo de un hierro bajo el puente. Incluso Kanda está sujetandose con los dos.

Salto sin miedo, he hecho cosas mucho más peligrosas **(** **como atravesar un río de lava ardiente en los infiernos antes de que me desterraran** **.)**

Soy el único que cae con los pies correctamente y me agacho para absorver el impacto. Sonrio maliciosamente cuando veo a Kanda caer de espaldas golpeándose la cabeza. Entramos en el tren por una trampilla en el techo y vuelvo a caer con elegancia.

Un revisor intenta enviarnos a los vagones de segunda clase **(por si no lo había dicho los Exorcistas viajamos en primera)** , pero Toma **(el Buscador)** nos presenta como Sacerdotes Negros y en seguida nos lleva a un compartimento privado.

Me siento tranquilamente a un lado revisando de nuevo el informe con Timcampy descansando en mi palo. Kanda está frente a mí mirando al exterior. Puedo sentir que está pensando muy profundamente y decido interrumpirle, solo por molestar.

-Muy bien. Lo que me estaba preguntando...-me mira irritado-. ¿Por qué debemos ir dos Exorcistas si uno de nosotros podría haber ido perfectamente?

-Intenta decírselo a Komui, _Moyashi_.

-Soy Allen. Si tus dos neuronas no pueden recordar dos simples sílabas creo que te has equivocado de profesión.

Entrecierra los ojos como si así pudiera ver mi verdadera forma. Las alas de Tim se mueven.

-No eres humano, sé que no lo eres. Y voy a averiguar lo que eres aunque sea lo último que haga.

Le sonrio y muestro ligeramente las puntas de los colmillos afilados.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso, _Bakanda_?

-Tu fuerza esta mañana, el modo en el que saltaste al tren y que no preguntaras la relación entre la Inocencia y el fantasma de Mater.

Dejo el informe a un lado y observo un rato el paisaje. Estamos en silencio un rato. Yo me quedo pensando en mis viajes con Asha, mi mejor amigo con el que inicié la venganza hacia mi hermano. Era un ángel que murió dando la vida por mí, el único ángel que soportaba.

Él y yo estuvimos presentes en la batalla por Constantinopla en el siglo VII d.C.

-Me recuerdas a alguien que conocí hace bastante tiempo. Hablais de la misma manera y sois los únicos que soportais estar en mi presencia sin temor.

-Entonces no niegas que no eres humano.

Empiezo a quitarme el uniforme para tumbarme y me quedo en los pantalones negros y la camisa blanca de debajo. Lenalee me la había dado una talla más pequeña y me está muy ajustada. **(Debería fijarse más en lo que entrega. Primero el chaleco más grande y luego la camisa más pequeña.)**

-No lo niego. Pero no te diré qué soy. Se llevaría toda la diversión. Aunque puedes hacerme todas las preguntas que quieras.

Estiro los brazos sobre la cabeza y me tumbo cómodamente en los dos asientos de mi lado. Timcampy revoloteó a mi alrededor antes de posarse en mi rodilla doblada. Empiezo a tararear para mí la melodía que controla el Arca de Noé y que sé gracias a que Noah aceptó unir su alma a la mía para destruir al Conde Milenario. Si se destruye al Conde, mi hermano habrá perdido un valioso aliado y a la mitad de sus fuerzas. Y en ese momento volveré yo y le arrebataré el trono, por mi padre, por los demonios y los ángeles que han muerto.

 **(Por Asha, mi ángel de pelo azul oscuro y ojos cobalto al que prometí volver... a...)**

Abro los ojos de golpe y miro a Kanda. El mismo pelo negro azulado, los mismos ojos color cobalto, la misma piel pálida, la misma forma de hablar, los mismos gestos.

 **(Por Dios y el trono en el infierno.)**

En los últimos momentos de Asha, me prometió que se reencarnaría en un mortal para seguir ayudándome en mi misión. Pero esto... no es posible.

Kanda es Asha. Kanda, el estúpido Exorcista que no respeta la vida de sus compañeros, es la reencarnación del ángel más dulce y amable de todos.

-¿Qué quieres, _Moyashi_?

-No... nada... pensaba.

No puedo decírselo. No todavía. Tengo que pensar en ello. Solo.

Cojo de nuevo mi chaqueta y salgo del compartimento. Cierro la puerta y tomo aire.

-¿Está bien, señor Walker?

Me sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Toma. Me había olvidado que estaba ahí.

-Sí, Toma, estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar. ¿Sabes si hay algúna plataforma donde pueda darme el aire?

-Al final del tren hay una.

-Estaré allí un rato. Avísame si hay algún problema-doy un paso en esa dirección, pero me doy la vuelta-. ¿Podrías no decirle a Kanda dónde estoy si preguntara? Prefiero que no me moleste.

-Claro, señor Walker.

-Gracias, Toma.

Mis pasos son rápidos y por fin llego a la plataforma final del tren. Hay una barandilla alrededor del espacio y el techo se sujeta por varios pilares de hierro. Unas cuantas sillas y mesas se reparten por el espacio. Por suerte no hay nadie.

Me siento mirando hacia la puerta para vigilar que no entraba nadie más y cierro los ojos. Me sumerjo en mi propia mente, un paisaje que podía cambiar a voluntad en el que siempre sonaba música. En este momento decidí viajar al templo tibetano donde pasé varios años con Asha. Cambio mi paisaje mental por la sala de meditación del templo.

Era una sala cuatrada con las paredes rojas y cuatro grandes columnas doradas en las esquinas de una plataforma elevada. Yo estoy en el centro de esa plataforma, sentado al estilo indio con los ojos cerrados.

 **(Asha es Kanda. Kanda es Asha. Mi ángel es un Exorcista. Mi ángel sigue en peligro.**

 **En mi naturaleza demoníaca está grabada la protección de mi compañero, de mi alma gemela. Y mi otra mitad es Kanda. Kanda, no Asha. ¿Por qué? Kanda es la reencarnación de Asha. ¿Por qué no sentí nada cuando estaba con él?**

 **No importa, ya lo averiguaré. Lo importante ahora es llegar a una solución. ¿Debo decírselo, decirle que es mi compañero y que mi naturaleza me obliga a protegerle? No, en ese sentido es exactamente igual a Asha. No querrá abandonar esta guerra.**

 **¿Y protegerle sin que lo sepa? Cuidar de él en las sombras, evitar que le pase nada. Y utilizar mis poderes de demonio para que no lo note. Sí, eso haré. Solo en el caso de que se dé cuenta lo que ocurre se lo diré.)**

Respiro hondo y escucho la puerta abrirse. Abro los ojos y los fijo en otros de color cobalto. Me sorprendo, pero procuro no mostrarlo.

-Si quieres que Toma no me diga dónde has ido, no vayas a un lugar conocido.

Kanda cierra la puerta y se sienta frente a mí.

 **(Si ya sabe que no soy humano, dejaré a un lado mis modales.)**

-Si he venido aquí es porque quería alejarme de tí. ¿Qué quieres?

Me lanza una mirada de reproche y luego vuelve a su cara de póker.

-Tengo que hacerte varias preguntas-lanzo un pequeño gruñido de molestia y me recuesto en la silla mirando al techo-. ¿Quién es ese amigo con el que me comparaste?

Desvío únicamente mis ojos hacia él y una sonrisa socarrona se asoma a mis labios.

-¿No te gustan que te comparen con otras personas?

Veo su pequeña mueca y río. Supongo que ese es un rasgo que no ha cambiado.

-Contesta.

-Se llamaba Asha y era mi mejor amigo desde que nos conocimos **(Hace unos doce siglos)**. Pero murió poco después de eso **(** **De todas formas para los inmortales por mucho tiempo que pase es como un segundo en nuestras vidas** **)** , asesinado.

Mi voz se quiebra un poco en la última palabra y miro hacia el paisaje cambiante. No sé que pensar. Eso podría darle la idea equivocada.

-¿Cómo?

-Un ladrón en el mercado de Damasco. Estábamos de paso hacia Jerusalen y nos detuvimos por un tiempo **(** **años** **en el mundo mortal, días en el mundo inmortal** **)**. Nos detuvimos en un puesto de frutas y nos atacó un ladrón para buscar el dinero. Llevaba un cuchillo en la mano y apuñaló a Asha en el pulmón. Murió allí, desangrándose entre mis brazos. Ni siquiera pude darle un enterramiento adecuado.

Llevo mi mano al hombro derecho, donde marqué a fuego su símbolo, un pájaro alzando el vuelo, y el mío propio, una rosa blanca en pleno florecimiento. Sí, lo sé, es irónico que el símbolo de un demonio, los seres más crueles de toda la creación, sea la flor más bella y hermosa de todas. **(Vereis, cuando las diablesas o ángeles femeninos llevan a sus hijos, el día antes de dar a luz sueñan con su símbolo, que está relacionado con su futuro)**.

El mío, la rosa blanca en pleno florecimiento, significa que salvaré al mundo en algún momento. Nunca antes un demonio ha tenido un símbolo como el mío. En cambio, el pájaro alzando el vuelo de Asha significa que llegará muy lejos, o habría llegado.

-¿Y qué queríais hacer en Jerusalen?

-Nuestro objetivo era viajar, conocer el mundo. Ya habíamos estado en todo el oeste y fuimos poco a poco hacia China y luego a América. Me hubiera gustado ir a Nueva York o Boston con él **(** **No es exactamente una mentira. América no se había descubierto todavía, pero ahora sé que le encantaría haber ido** **)**.

-¿Qué era él para tí?

Le miro fijamente con una cara seria.

-¿Para mí? Era mi amigo, mi hermano, mi confidente, mi compañero de batallas. Mi ángel.

Me levanto y me giro para ver el paisaje. No puedo verle, no puedo mirarle sin ver a Asha en él.

Escucho las patas de la silla arrastrándose por el suelo de madera y su ropa deslizarse.

-Cada palabra que escucho se envuelve a tu alrededor formando un manto de misterio y no quiero nada más que quitártelo y descubrir quién eres en realidad. Y eso me asusta-me giro sorprendido por sus palabras-. Desde Alma nadie me había hecho sentir esto.

Alma... Alma Karma, el otro chico que despertó en el Proyecto de los Segundos Exorcitas. Supuestamente fue asesinado por el propio Kanda, pero en realidad le convirtieron en la Matriz de los Terceros Exorcistas, personas mitad Akuma. Creen que lo hacen en el mayor secreto, y lo hacen, pero para mí no los hay. **(Soy un príncipe demonio al fin y al cabo.)**

-¿Por qué no me hablas de Alma? Creo que es justo ya que yo te he hablado de Asha.

Le sonrío y me siento. Hablamos el resto de la tarde de nuestros viejos amigos y pude reconocer que amaba a Alma. Esa resolución hizo que mi propio corazón se apretara y que mis instintos rugieran con desesperación. Pero sigo con mi sonrisa de estúpido y haciéndole preguntas sobre él.


	3. Mater

_Los Buscadores han conseguido capturar a los tres Akuma que rondaban el pueblo de Mater._

 _-No los dejéis salir aunque os vaya la vida en ello._

 _-De acuerdo, ahora podremos ganar algo de tiempo capitán-dice uno de ellos. Sujetaba un reflector junto al líder._

 _-...No sé si tendremos suficiente cantidad de talismanes-comentó el capitán-. Fíjate en el de enmedio. Parece como si hubiera matado a un montón de gente._

 _En ese mismo momento el Akuma mencionado dispara al Buscador y le atraviesa la cabeza. Había atravesado la barrera y ahora cambia en su interior._

 _-¡Haha! ¡Hahahaha! ¡Soy un Akuma!_

 _El capitán retrocede asustado._

 _-¡Mierda... corre! ¡Ese va a evolucionar!_

 _-¡Soy un Akuma! ¡Un ser creado de materia oscura! Gracias por haceme crecer... ¡He evolucionado!_

 _En una habitación oscura una radio suena._

 _-_ Uwaaaa. No, son demasiado fuer _..._

 _-¡Capitán!_

 _Un Buscador consuela a otro._

 _-Aguanta... Los Exorcistas llegarán pronto. Hasta entonces, debemos proteger esta Inocencia._

 _Dos figuras se acurrucan en un rincón y eso es lo último que veo._

Me despierto de golpe y levanto el torso. He estado durmiendo en los asientos de mi lado del compartimento. Kanda me mira desde su lado y Toma levanta la vista desde el suelo.

-¿Le ocurre algo, señor Walker?

-Tenemos que llegar ya a Mater. Hay problemas.

Kanda se sienta en su lado y me observa preocupado. Desde aquella mañana en la plataforma final nos hemos estado llevando mejor. No bien, pero mejor.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

-Predicciones. Desde pequeño puedo sentir si hay problemas en el lugar a donde voy, me ha ayudado en muchas ocasiones.

-Todavía falta una media hora para llegar a la estación y luego dos horas de camino. Vuelve a dormir.

Estallo. **(Puedo llegar con mi velocidad demoníaca en mucho menos tiempo que estos humanos.)**

-¡No puedo dormir cuando sé que un Akuma ha matado a la mayoría de los Buscadores que hay en Mater! ¡O cuando lo hará en poco tiempo si no actuamos rápido!

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? Por si no lo sabes nos queda mucho tiempo para llegar y no puedes evitarlo.

-Eso será para vosotros los mortales-me levanto con cuidado de no pisar a Toma y me pongo la chaqueta de Exorcista-. Nos veremos allí. Timcampy, quédate con ellos y guíales hasta el pueblo.

El pequeño golem dorado revolotea hasta posarse en el hombro de Toma. Asiento y salgo del compartimento, o lo intento porque Kanda me sujeta la muñeca.

-Después de esto tienes que decírmelo todo.

- _Eka tháet otherúm_.

Una sacudida le recorre y me suelta. Yo salgo definitivamente y me dirijo a la plataforma del final, necesito salir del tren para utilizar toda mi velocidad. Observo durante un segundo el paisaje y luego salto. Ni siquiera espero a tocar el suelo antes de salir disparado hacia delante. En menos de un segundo paso el tren y continuo hacia delante, en dirección hacia Mater.

Dos horas y media después, Kanda y Toma llegan al pueblo para encontrarme atendiendo a varios heridos del ataque de los Akuma. Por suerte había llegado a tiempo para acabar con los tres y no había habido demasiadas bajas. La Inocencia está a salvo en los túneles subterráneos, esperando a que su amigo Guzol muera.

Me seco el sudor de la frente y les sonrío. Termino de apretar la venda y apoyo la mano en el hombro del Buscador.

-Ahora solo necesitas descansar un rato. Puedes llamarme si necesitas algo.

-Gracias, señor Walker. Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, nosotros...

Le sonrío una última vez y me levanto. A mi alrededor los Buscadores ilesos ayudan a los heridos a los que ya había curado. Me acerco al otro Exorcista.

-Si quieres pelea llegas tarde. Ahora solo puedes ayudar a curar a los heridos.

-¿Y la Inocencia?

-A salvo. Está en una barrera de mi creación.

Indico con la cabeza hacia una calle que sale de la plaza en la que estamos y nos dirigimos por allí. Al llegar a una casa me detengo y veo con diversión cómo Kanda continua hacia delante. Le sonrío cuando se gira y me agacho para levantar una parte del suelo, revelando un pasadizo subterráneo.

Bajamos y le guío por el laberinto hasta llegar a un antiguo auditorio, siguiendo la canción que se escucha. En en centro del escenario Guzol se recuesta en las piernas de Lala, esperando su muerte. Puedo escuchar que sus latidos se van apagando poco a poco hasta detenerse. Cierro los ojos y bajo la cabeza, murmurando una oración para que su alma llegue a salvo al Paraíso.

La canción se detiene y atravieso la estancia con mi velocidad demoníaca para evitar que Lala se estrelle contra el suelo.

-Gracias. Por dejarme cantar hasta que Guzol muriera. Ya cumplí mi promesa.

Lala deja de funcionar y permito que una sola lágrima resvale por mi mejilla. Abro el hueco en su pecho y le quito la Inocencia. Kanda se acerca y me mira cuidadosamente.

-Eres un ser extraño, _Moyashi_.

Le lanzo la Inocencia y le empujo hacia atrás antes de morderme el pulgar y formar un símbolo kanji en la tierra con mi sangre. La arena de mi alrededor se levantó y enterró a Guzol y Lala, juntos para el resto de la eternidad. Luego llamé una gran roca desde el interior de la tierra y la puse sobre la tumba, escribiendo sus nombres.

-Que este, vuestro último lugar de descanso, sea protegido por mi sangre. Que vuestros nombres sean siempre susurrados por el viento y cantados por los arrollos. Que vuestras almas se reunan en el Paraíso-después de terminar las frases rituales me levanto y sin dejar de mirar la nueva tumba vuelvo a hablar-. Es Allen, _Bakanda_. Volvamos al exterior, todavía quedan heridos que atender.

Le llevo de vuelta al exterior y nos separamos. Él se dedica a explorar un poco la ciudad abandonada y yo continuo curando las heridas de los Buscadores. Cuando termino me siento en la vieja fuente y respiro hondo.

-Señor Walker-no me sorprendo cuando Toma se acerca a mi lado-. Vengo a agradecerle de parte de los Buscadores que nos ayudara. Gracias a usted solo hemos perdido a dos personas.

Le sonrio.

-Me alegro por ello.

-¿Puedo preguntarle por qué nos ayuda?

Miro hacia el cielo. Las nubes empiezan a teñirse de oro, rosa y naranja y el cielo se va oscurenciendo.

-Porque hace tiempo prometí a alguien que salvaría a todos los que pudiera, sean humanos o Akuma. Se podría decir que mi existencia es para la salvación del mundo.

 **(Literalmente. ¿Recordais la rosa blanca, mi símbolo? ¿Os suena lo de salvar al mundo?)**

-Un Exorcista extraño.

Le vuelvo a sonreir irónico y miro hacia la calle por la que viene Kanda caminando. **(Mi corazon se aprieta dolosamente al verle. Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a la sensación.)**

-Tienes que responder a muchas cosas-es lo primero que dice cruzándose de brazos.

-No se puede remediar-le indico que se siente en la fuente-. ¿Has llamado a la Sede, Toma?

 **(Aprender de modales me ha enseñado a echar a la gente de un modo sutil. Útil.)**

-Iré a llamar ahora, señor Walker.

El Buscador se va y nos deja solos. La sonrisa desaparece de mis labios y miro a Kanda con la frialdad que caracteriza a los demonios. Él frunce el ceño.

-¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?

-¿Qué tal por todos tus poderes?

Me encojo de hombros.

-Como ya has visto tengo una velocidad mucho superior a la de los mortales y bastante fuerza. Además tengo el don de la premonición y puedo utilizar una magia muy avanzada, no como el General Cross-sacudo la cabeza-. Sinceramente, no sé cómo podeis creer que utiliza la magia con solo un par de trucos de nivel inicial. Patético.

 **(Y ese par de trucos se los enseñé yo cuando él era un niño.)**

-No te desvíes.

-Ah, sí. También puedo establecer conexiones mentales y hablar mentalmente, además de poder utilizar las Siete Sinfonías del Infierno.

-¿Siete Sinfonías del Infierno?

-Solo las puedo utilizar yo por ser quién soy. Primera Sinfonía: _Pure Happiness_ , Segunda Sinfonía: _Infinite Hope_ , Tercera Sinfonía: _Fateful Illusion_ , Cuarta Sinfonía: _Wound Healing_ , Quinta Sinfonía: _Deep Sleep,_ Sexta Sinfonía: _Supreme Fear_ y Séptima Sinfonía: _Awakening of de Dead_.

-Nunca había oído hablar de ellas.

-Por supuesto que no. Solo los míos saben de ellas. Aunque utilicé la Primera Sinfonía con un par de familias que me ayudaron bastante.

-¿Qué hace cada una?

-Bueno... _Pure Happiness_ es una bendición con la que todo lo malo evitará a las personas a las que se la concedo. _Infinite Hope_ da una parte de mi poder total a las personas que quiera. _Fateful Illusion_ crea una ilusión alrededor de la persona de lo que más teme. _Wound Healing_ es capaz de trasladar las heridas de otros a mi propio cuerpo, que tiene un alto nivel de curación. _Deep Sleep_ le sumerje en un sueño profundo del que no puede escapar. _Supreme Fear_ hace a la persona revivir sus peores recuerdos. Y no diré lo que hace _Awakening of de Dead_ , podría asustarte.

-¿Y quién eres?

Río divertido y le miro.

-El heredero al trono de los míos y ahora mismo sería el rey de no ser porque mi hermano mayor asesinó a nuestros padres y se apoderó de mi lugar.

Silvo alegremente y entrelazo las manos en la nuca. Kanda me mira entre asombrado y sorprendido.

-¿Un príncipe? ¿Tú? ¿De qué?

-¿Y dónde estaría la diversión para mí si te lo dijera tan rápido?

-Muy bien, vale. Dime al menos tu verdadera edad.

-No la sé exactamente. Perdí la noción del tiempo cuando me desterraron. En aquel momento tenía trescientos noventa y dos. Y luego he pasado en la tierra algo más de un milenio. Entonces tendría... más de mil quinientos años **(En realidad siempre he conocido mi edad. Tengo** **mil seiscientos** **trenta y nueve** **años.** **Y queda** **uno** **para la Luna Dorada.)**

Kanda parpadeó asombrado y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor. Yo sonrío y continuo silvando hasta completar la melodía. Los Buscadores nos miran de vez en cuando, creo que extrañados porque Kanda se está comportando con otra persona.

-¿Cuándo crees que deberíamos volver a la Sede?

-Tú puedes irte antes, yo me quedaré hasta que los Buscadores puedan moverse. Aunque quizás utilice _Wound Healing_ para acelerar las cosas.

-Son muchas heridas. ¿Podrás aguantarlas?

-He aguantado cosas peores. Pero si me desmayo... intenta que no me golpee la cabeza, podría ser peligroso y no quiero que se repita lo de la última vez. Y no te asustes si de repente mis ojos se vuelven negros, es un efecto secundario de la Cuarta Sinfonía. Y si me haces el favor de llevarme a un lugar donde no puedan verme te lo agradecería.

Me levanto y me empiezo a remangar la manga derecha, donde tengo un tatuaje de un _wargos_ en el antebrazo. Irónicamente, el _wargos_ es mi animal protector y el canalizador de mi energía. En los infiernos soy el líder de la mayor manada de _wargos_ y puedo llamarles a este mundo si es necesario. **(Por si no lo sabeis los** _ **wargos**_ **son una especie de lobos del infierno** **de hasta un metro treinta en los hombros.** **Y son mi símbolo porque yo mismo soy un demonio** _ **wargos**_ **,** **de los más raros de todos** **.** **)**

Respiro hondo, cierro los ojos y empiezo a murmurar el hechizo. El tatuaje brilla por un segundo y en el aire se escucha el aullido. Abro los ojos, que supungo que se han vuelto negros porque lo veo todo en banco y negro, y las heridas de todos los Buscadores van desapareciendo poco a poco.

Tras varios minutos quieto, siento el dolor de todas esas heridas al formarse en mi cuerpo y noto la sangre salir de ellas y formar un charco a mi alrededor. Siento que me voy a desmayar. Lo último que siento antes de rendirme a la oscuridad, son un par de brazos cálidos a mi alrededor.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que revisaron! Eso me ha alegrado la época de exámenes y me anima a subir más capítulos.


	4. Se descubre la verdad

_Estoy paseando por los jardines del palacio. Las flores, todas ellas, son de color negro o rojo. Salvo una: un rosal de rosas blancas que plantó mi padre cuando nací. Son el único foco de color en la monocromía del infierno, todo oscuro y lúgubre. Me dirijo a la Fuente de las Serpientes, donde suelo ir a meditar. Me siento en ella y observo mi reflejo en el agua._

 _Soy una rareza entre mi propio pueblo. Todos ellos tienen el pelo y los ojos oscuros, pero yo tengo el pelo blanco, los ojos grises y la piel pálida. Además tengo una cicatriz que forma una estrella invertida sobre el ojo izquierdo que llega hasta la mejilla._

 _Escucho un gruñido bajo y me giro para ver a Laoming, uno de los_ wargos _de mi manada de un color blanco puro. Siempre me he llevado bien con él por ese motivo. Le rasco tras las orejas y en la cadera, sus lugares favoritos._

 _-¿Qué te pasa, chico? ¿Maela ha vuelto a dejarte por Domunio?-gruñe y río-. Sí, sé cómo te sientes. Deberías dejar de ir tras ella, no va a elegirte. Prefiere al_ wargos _negro en lugar de al blanco, sin importar que tú seas más grande._

 _Continuamos paseando entre las plantas y árboles, oliendo las dulces fragancias que flotan en el aire. Un rato después, cuando completamos un círculo, mi madre se acerca a nosotros. Es una diablesa algo bajita, pero de gran fuerza. Tiene una espesa melena castaña siempre recogida en una trenza con dos mechones a ambos lados de la cara y grandes ojos marrones que siempre muestran sus sentimientos, sean amables o furiosos. Papá dice que tengo su nariz y sus ojos._

 _Se acerca a nosotros, rasca un momento a Laoming tras las orejas y enlaza su brazo en mi codo._

 _-Te he estado buscando, hijo. ¿Nervioso por la coronación de esta noche?_

 _-Mucho. No sé si seré capaz de gobernar a todos los demonios._

 _-Estoy segura de que podrás. Te hemos entrenado bien._

 _-Más que bien, madre. Desde la traición de mi hermano he estado preparándome para la Luna Dorada._

 _-Y ese momento es esta noche. Tú relájate y deja que la magia te conecte con tu pueblo._

Vuelvo a la consciencia, pero no abro los ojos. Estoy tumbado en algún lugar blando y cómodo, posiblemente una cama. Una manta pesada me está cubriendo hasta el pecho vendado. Puedo sentir una presencia reconfortante sentada a varios pasos.

Abro los ojos y veo una viga cruzando el techo. Giro la cabeza y veo a Kanda sentado en una silla... ¿limándose las uñas? Hago el intento de sentarme y él me mira rápidamente. En un instante está a mi lado con un par de cojines para apoyarme.

-Gracias-mi voz es grave, seguramente no la he utilizado en un par de días.

-Un demonio-le miro sin emociones-. Eres el príncipe demonio.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Todo este tiempo has estado en tu forma original. Orejas blancas entre el pelo, colmillos afilados, cola de lobo blanca y pelaje blanco en la ingle-con eso último me sonrojo y desvío la mirada. **(¿Hasta dónde ha visto?)**

-Sí, soy el príncipe demonio. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

-Ninguno. Pero tenía entendido que todos los demonios eran oscuros.

Miro a mis manos entrelazadas.

-Y lo son, yo soy el único demonio blanco que ha nacido. Cuando mi madre me dio a luz, le dijeron que me dejara en el bosque, que había nacido deforme. Pero ella se quedó conmigo diciendo que mi destino era demasiado grande como para dejarme morir. Crecí fuerte y ágil, pero siempre a la sombra de mi hermano mayor, el heredero al trono, el perfecto hijo. Mi padre le prefería a él, yo no existía.

»Hasta el momento en el que mi hermano intentó un golpe de estado y se vio obligado a desterrarle. Desde ese mismo momento me convertí en el heredero y me entrenaron para ello. Pero nunca era lo bastante bueno. Siempre me comparaba con mi hermano. En la noche de la coronación mi hermano volvió, asesinó a mi padre, se autoproclamó rey y me desterró al mundo humano.

»Pero yo me presenté ante Dios y me convertí en su sirviente. Allí conocí a Asha, otra rareza entre los suyos. Él era un ángel negro. Decidió bajar a la Tierra para ayudarme en mi misión de acabar con mi hermano, pero como ya sabes fue asesinado hace más de seiscientos años.

 **(Me quedo callado, sabiendo que si hablaba le diría que él es su reencarnación.)**

-¿Y tu madre?

Su pregunta me sorprendió, pero mi respuesta inmediata fue una risa seca.

-Encerrada en el palacio como rehén para que yo no intente nada. No la veo desde que me desterraron.

-Eso son más de mil años.

-Muchos incluso para los inmortales y más incluso para un hijo.

Muevo las piernas y noto un fuerte dolor de las heridas cicatrizadas. Hago una mueca, pero reprimo el gruñido.

-No deberías moverte demasiado, están casi curadas, pero pueden volver a abrirse.

-Dame un par de horas más y estaré perfectamente-suspiro-. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?

-Un par de días. Todos los Buscadores han vuelto a la Sede, menos Toma.

-Bien, bien. Ya decía yo que mi voz estaba un poco ronca. ¿Hay órdenes de la Sede?

-Komui me dijo que esperara a que te curaras antes de volver. Tienes muchas cosas que explicarles.

-Le hablaré de mis poderes, pero no de quien soy. Podría alertar a mi hermano.

Kanda me miró fijamente y yo le devolví la mirada.

-¿Puedo preguntar tu nombre demoníaco?

 **(Mi nombre demoníaco... no lo uso desde hace siglos.)**

-Zarainur-respondo en voz baja-. Significa "nocturno". Me lo pusieron porque tardé toda una noche en nacer. Irónico, ¿no?

-Mucho. Como todo en tí.

Le observo curioso por el comentario.

-Las leyendas dicen que los demonios son seres crueles, pero tú te has herido a tí mismo para que otras personas pudieran irse a un lugar más seguro.

Río divertido y dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Eso es porque he pasado demasiado tiempo rodeado de mortales y ángeles. Pero sigo conociendo todos y cada uno de los métodos de tortura mentales y físicos que existen. Además el sigilo sigue siendo mi punto fuerte.

-Me gustaría luchar contra tí alguna vez, sin tu magia ni trucos. Pura habilidad.

-Trato hecho-le sonrío y sellamos el trato con un apretón de manos. Siento una corriente eléctrica entre nosotros y aparto la mano enseguida. Su mirada es confusa. Me levanto y vuelvo a dejarme caer con un gruñido lobuno. Por suerte ninguna herida se ha abierto. Kanda se arrodilla a mi lado y lo comprueba.

-¿Qué intentas hacer? Podrías haber vuelto a abrirte las heridas.

-¿Toma me ha visto en mi forma real?

-¿Qué pregunta es esa?

-Contesta a la maldita pregunta.

Me llevo la mano a la frente para calmar el dolor de cabeza que empieza a aparecer.

-Sí. Y se lo expliqué todo y le pedí que no dijera nada.

-Gracias, no tenía ganas de volver a contarlo todo.

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato. Kanda incluso volvió a su silla y continuó limándose las uñas. En el silencio puedo concentrarme mejor y busco la conexión mental que tengo con mi manada de _wargos_ en los infiernos. Le pido a Laoming y Maela que vengan enseguida, aunque tardarán un poco.

-Quiero acercarme a ver a un viejo amigo en Venecia.

-Eso nos desviaría bastante de nuestra ruta.

-No volvemos en tren. Yo por lo menos no. Es importante que le vea.

-¿Y cómo propones que vayamos, príncipe demonio?

Le lanzo una mirada afilada.

-Laoming y Maela llegarán en una media hora. Son mucho más rápidos que cualquier tren y llegaríamos a la sede en menos de un día, desviándonos por Venecia.

-¿Laoming y Maela?

-La pareja alfa de mi manada de _wargos_. Laoming y yo crecimos juntos. Él es el único _wargos_ blanco que existe. Otra rareza entre los suyos.

-Estás rodeado de rarezas. Primero Asha y ahora Laoming.

Cuando menciona el nombre de Asha siento que mi corazón se aprieta de nuevo. **(** **Tengo que decírselo, pero no puedo.** **No quiero asustarle.** **)**

-Te aconsejo que te calles. Ahora mismo mis instintos me envían señales contradictorias y podrías salir muy mal.

-¿Eso es una amenaza?

-Es la verdad.

Nos miramos en silencio hasta que Toma abre la puerta de la casa en la que estamos. El Buscador mira entre ambos.

-¿He interrumpido algo?

Por fin consiguo mirarle. Kanda vuelve a sus uñas. **(Sinceramente, me está volviendo loco con el sonido.)**

-Nada, Toma. Estamos bien. ¿Qué dices sobre volver a la Sede desviándonos por Venecia?

-Conociendo a los demonios, bien. ¿Cómo iremos?

-En _wargos_.

Y puntuales como siempre, escucho el aullido de Laoming y me levanto algo tambaleante para salir a recibirles. Me apoyo en el marco de la puerta y sonrío al ver a mis viejos amigos. Laoming parece haber crecido un poco y Maela tiene la misma mirada orgullosa de siempre.

-Hey, chicos-acaricio sus hocicos como saludo y Laoming olisquea mis heridas gruñendo ligeramente-. Tranquilo, estoy casi curado.

Maela le aparta de un empujón y yo río cuando empiezan a pelearse. **(** **Me da pena no haber estado ahí cuando se convirtieron en compañeros.** **)**

-Son increíbles-escucho la voz de Toma. Mi sonrisa se hace más grande.

-Lao es mi segundo y parece que Maela le ha elegido por fin como su compañero. Cuando estaba allí abajo estaba todo el tiempo con Domunio.

-¿Y cómo iremos? Por si no te has dado cuenta ellos son dos y nosotros tres.

Toma y yo nos giramos para mirar a Kanda. Se ha levantado de la silla y observa a los _wargos_ entre nosotros.

-Toma irá sobre Maela, tú sobre Lao y yo correré.

-Ni loco. No pienso subir a un bicho de esos.

Escucho dos gruñidos amenazadores y río.

-Ten cuidado, tienen una gran fuerza en la mandíbula con relación a su tamaño. En el infierno me peleé mucho con ellos como entrenamiento y más de una vez lo comprobé-Laoming se acerca, se sienta junto a mí y le rasco en la mandíbula-. ¿Tú que dices, chico? ¿Serías capaz de llevar a Kanda hasta Venecia y luego a Londres?

Ladra alegremente y mueve la cola de un lado a otro por el suelo. Yo río. Maela me lame la otra mano buscando el mismo tratamiento que le estoy dando a mi _wargos_ blanco. Le indico a Toma que les acaricie también.

Desde el interior puedo escuchar a Kanda removerse inquieto y sonrío malicioso antes de gruñirle una orden rápida. Laoming ladeó la cabeza antes de levantarse y entrar en la casa. Toma me mira confundido cuando río a carcajadas.

-¡ _Moyashi_! ¡Aléjalo de mí!

Ambos nos giramos y mis risas se vuelven mayores cuando veo a Kanda alejándose de Laoming cada vez más.

-¿Miedo, Kanda?

Me lanza una mirada furiosa.

-Solo aléjale de mí.

Silvo y Laoming se sienta en el lugar. Baja las orejas y suelta un gemido lastimero. **(Le he enseñado bien.)** Kanda traga saliva y yo me acerco a él despacio. Me mira cuando le cojo una muñeca y le sonrío tranquilizador.

-Vamos, no te hará daño.

Le llevo hasta Laoming y extiendo una mano para acariciarle el hocico. Miro a Kanda y la indico que haga lo mismo. Él traga saliva de nuevo y le acerca su mano despacio, quizás demasiado.

Le vuelvo a sujetar la muñeca y me mira.

-No te va a hacer nada si yo no se lo pido. Además huele el miedo tanto como yo.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-Respira hondo y confía en él. Vas a viajar en su lomo y podrías necesitar confiar en él para la batalla.

-¿Tú confías en él?

-Con mi vida. Ahora solo queda que tú lo hagas.

Me mira una última vez y luego a Laoming. Respira hondo como le he dicho y le acaricia la oreja derecha con valor. Lao le anima con pequeños gestos, como ladear la cabeza o mover la cola. Maela se acerca también y reclama su parte de las caricias.


	5. Wyrda

Vuelvo a ser libre. Siento el viento a mi alrededor y los sonidos de las careras de Laoming y Maela a ambos de mis lados. Puedo escuchar los latidos acelerados de Toma a mi izquierda y Kanda a mi derecha, puedo oler la adrenalia en su sangre y los árboles a nuestro alrededor. Llevamos un par de horas corriendo, pero ya hemos recorrido tres cuartos del camino a Venecia. Sí, la velocidad demoníaca es impresionante, o por lo menos la de los _wargos_. Y siendo un demonio _wargos_...

Me río y derrapo hasta detenerme al borde de un precipicio. Laoming y Maela siguen mi ejemplo. Estoy respirando agitadamente. **(Después de varios cientos de kilómetros hasta nosotros, los demonios, nos cansamos.)**

A nuestros pies hay un extenso bosque y puedo oír el murmullo de un arrollo cruzándolo.

-Deberíamos parar un rato. Por ahí abajo hay una corriente de agua.

Salto y los _wargos_ me siguen, el resto del camino vamos caminando. Junto al agua Kanda y Toma desmontan de Lao y Maela antes de que los _wargos_ se lanzaran al agua. Yo me quito la chaqueta de exorcista y estiro los brazos antes de sentarme en una piedra con los pies en el agua.

-Es impresionante. Nunca pensé que vería a dos _wargos_ y viviría para contarlo.

-Tres, Toma. Son tres _wargos_.

Ambos me miran curiosos.

-Por si no os habíais dado cuenta, soy un demonio _wargos_. Soy el único demonio _wargos_ del infierno y tengo varias de sus características físicas y psicológicas.

-Sabemos las físicas, ahora dinos las psicológicas.

Me recuesto para disfrutar del sol mediterráneo y coloco un brazo sobre mis ojos.

-Agresividad sobre todo. Además soy muy protector con las personas que me importan, daría mi propia vida si son realmente felices. También soy orgulloso y me guío por mis instintos. Y como _alfa_ no puedo permitir que nadie me intimide-Laoming lanzó un gruñido antes de sacudirse el agua del pelo-. ¿Quieres que lo volvamos a comprobar, Lao? Creo recordar que la última vez que nos peleamos tú y yo te di una buena paliza.

Maela gruñó algo y pareció reir cuando Laoming bajó las orejas. Yo sonreí de nuevo y silvé una corta melodía. Durante el camino me había parecido oír unos ruiseñores. Se confirmó cuando la melodía se empezó a repetir una y otra vez desde todos lados.

Me entretengo de ese modo todo el tiempo que estuvimos descansando y pude ver una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Kanda.

Por fin llegamos a Venecia y ordeno a Laoming y Maela que nos esperen a las afueras antes de entrar. Guío a Toma y Kanda por los puentes y las calles laberínticas. Por fin me detengo frente a una puerta como otra cualquiera y llamo. Olisqueo ligeramente el aire para asegurarme que está aquí.

La última vez que le vi fue hace treinta años y él tenía doce. **(Sonrío al recordar al niño pequeño que no dejaba de perseguirme y hacerme preguntas.)**

La puerta se abre y me encuentro con un cuchillo de cocina en la garganta. Extiendo la mano para evitar que Kanda desenvaine Mugen.

-¿Cuáles fueron las últimas palabras que Allen Walker dirigió a Luca Brunetti antes de marcharse de Venecia?

Yo sonrío, le enseñé lo suficientemente bien.

-Persevera en tus objetivos y no dejes que aquellos que son más débiles te aparten de tu camino.

El cuchillo se aparta y abrazo a mi viejo amigo.

-Allen, te he echado de menos.

-Yo a tí también, Luca-le separo de mí para verle bien-. Fíjate, te pareces a tu madre. Pero el pelo es definitivamente de tu padre.

Le revuelvo el pelo de color castaño como lo hacía cuando era niño. Luca se molestó y me apartó de un empujón.

-Ya no soy un niño, _lupo demone_.

- _Per me lo sarò sempre, poco mortale_. (Para mí lo serás siempre, pequeño mortal.)

Luca me sacó la lengua y nos invitó a todos a entrar. Yo le presento a Kanda y Toma y nos sentamos alrededor de la pequeña mesa en la casa acogedora.

-¿Cómo te ha ido desde que te fuiste?

-Bastante bien. Estuve un par de años en Rusia y luego hice un viaje por toda América. Pero no he venido para hablar.

-¿Y entonces?

-¿Recuerdas aquel baúl que tu padre guardó para mí? Lo necesito. La Luna Dorada está cerca y quiero estar preparado.

-Sí, cuando te fuiste le acompañé a enterrarlo en el bosque. Si vamos ahora regresaremos a la hora de la cena.

Asiento y me levanto, dirigiendome a la salida sin una sola palabra. Ya puedo sentir su peso en mis manos y no quiero esperar más.

Una vez fuera de Venecia seguimos a Luca por el bosque. Tras una hora de marcha en silencio Kanda lo rompe. **(Extraño en él. Supongo que la curiosidad le puede.)**

-¿Qué es la Luna Dorada?

Me detengo sobre un tronco caído y le miro desde mi posición superior. **(Sí, en sus ojos hay curiosidad, exactamente la misma mirada que tenía Asha cuando me preguntó exactamente lo mismo.)** Bajo de un salto y continuo caminando.

-La Luna Dorada ocurre una vez cada mil doscientos cuarenta y ocho años y es el momento en el que se corona a un nuevo rey demonio. La última vez mi queridísimo **(con todo el sarcasmo** **de** **l mundo)** hermano asesinó a mi padre y se apoderó del trono, desterrándome en el proceso.

-¿Y tú también tienes que matarle?

-Deberías haber visto el esplendor de los infiernos cuando mi padre reinaba. Todos vivíamos en armonía con los humanos y los ángeles. Éramos realmente libres. Ahora, bajo el mando de mi hermano, son tratados peor que los esclavos. Cada demonio es obligado a llevar grilletes de hierro encantados para apretarse si incumplen una sola ley. Únicamente unos pocos que le ayudaron se libran de ese tratamiento y fueron nombrados nobles. Han perdido todo el contacto con el mundo humano y tienen órdenes de matar a cualquier ángel con el que se crucen. Yo pretendo cambiar eso, y si tengo que matar a mi propio hermano, bien, lo haré encantado. Cualquier cosa con tal de que mi pueblo esté a salvo.

-Podrías acabar con tu propia sangre-no era una pregunta. Me molesto y le detengo sujetándole del brazo.

-En lo que a mí respecta no es mi sangre. Casi desde que nacimos nos han enseñado a respetar a nuestros semejantes y proteger a nuestro pueblo. Él fue desterrado por un intento de golpe de estado, asesinó a mi padre, mantiene a mi madre cautiva y ha esclavizado a mi pueblo. Es un traidor de la peor calaña que ha existido jamás. ¿Entendido?

Kanda y yo nos miramos a los ojos hasta que recuerdo otro momento muy parecido a este. Le suelto inmediatamente y me alejo del camino que está siguiendo Luca.

-¡Allen! ¡Es por aquí!

-Lo sé, Luca. Luego os alcanzo.

Me lanzo a correr para liberarme de estos pensamientos. No puedo confundirle con Asha, él es diferente de alguna forma que no alcanzo a comprender. **(¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Kanda, la reencarnación de Asha, es mi compañero y el propio Asha no?)**

Por fin llego a un claro bastante alejado y lanzo un aullido de desesperación. A lo lejos escucho los aullidos de respuesta de Laoming y Maela.

Tengo que relajarme de algún modo. No sé cómo, pero tengo que estar relajado cuando regrese.

Murmuro el hechizo que levanta la tierra para ahorarnos el trabajo de cavar y yo mismo saco el pesado baúl. Respiro hondo antes de abrirlo. Cuando veo lo que hay en el interior sonrío triste y acaricio la curva de madera del arco de tejo. Junto a él hay dos docenas de flechas con plumas de cisne y puntas de acero divino. Eso era de Asha. Me lo dio cuando murió.

Lo saco con cuidado y lo dejo junto a mí. Debajo hay un montón de cartas y pergaminos que nos enviábamos cuando él todavía no me acompañaba en mi misión. La primera que cojo es de un par de años después de empezar.

 _Zarainur,_

 _Sigo entrenando sin descanso para poder reunirme contigo pronto. Solo me quedan unos meses y te ayudaré como te prometí._

 _Aquí las cosas son igual que siempre: aburridísimas. Al final los arcángeles decidieron que mi arma sería el arco y Gabriel me está enseñando a dispararlo. Aunque seguro que no lo haré ni la mitad de bien que tú._

 _Todavía me cuesta creer que tengas más de trescientos años y parezcas más joven que yo. En serio, solo tengo ciento dos y ya parezco ser mayor que tú._

 _Te echo de menos,_

 _Asha._

Sonrío triste al leerla y la vuelvo a colocar con las otras. Entonces rebusco en el centro y tiro de un asa para sacar el doble fondo del baúl. Dejo las cartas a un lado y cojo lo que venía a buscar. Wyrda. La espada que forjé yo mismo en el pozo más profundo y candente de los infiernos.

Está hecha de acero estrellado y la hoja mide exactamente un metro con treinta y ocho centímetros, doble filo, guarda de acero con forma de alas, mango y medio de madera recubierto de cuero y pomo con forma de cabeza de _wargos_. La deslizo ligeramente de la vaina negra con la rosa blanca dibujada para volver a ver los pequeños patrones de llamas en el interior del acero. Esto fue causado durante su forja. La creé de un modo especial, entrelanzando hechizos complicados entre cada golpe. **(Utilicé mi voz para hacerlo.)**

Lo último que hay en el baúl es un pergamino con todas mis otras armas selladas, armas normales. Las mágicas no pueden ser selladas.

Me cuelgo el pergamino del cinturón y me levanto con Wyrda en la siniestra. Las miradas de Luca, Kanda y Toma se centran en la espada.

-Es mi espada demoníaca. La única capaz de acabar con otros demonios.

La ato a la cadera izquierda por las dos tiras de cuero negro. Me vuelvo a agachar para guardar las cartas de nuevo en el baúl y cerrarlo. Cojo el arco y el carcaj y me aparto un poco para prenderle fuego. **(Debo dejar el pasado atrás, centrarme en mi compañero de almas y no en su anterior encarnación.)**

Me cuelgo el carcaj del hombro con el cinturón triangular y compruebo la tensión del arco antes de ponernos en marcha de vuelta a Venecia.

-¿Y ese arco?

Aparto una rama para pasar y le sonrío a Toma.

-Asha me lo regaló, como recuerdo por haberle enseñado a disparar cuando nos encontramos en el Paraíso. Él solo tenía cien años en aquel entonces, un niño para los inmortales.

-Si con cien años se es un niño para los inmortales, ¿qué hay de trescientos?

-A partir de doscientos cincuenta se nos considera adultos.

Escucho que Kanda tensa la mano derecha y me agacho para esquivar el golpe.

-Puedo soportar muchas cosas, pero que metieras a un niño en esta guerra... es imperdonable.

Le miro, moviendo casi por instinto la mano al pomo de Wyrda. Indico a Toma y Luca que nos dejen solos, de esto no puede enterarse nadie. Cuando ambos están fuera del rango de audición vuelvo a hablar.

-No eres quién para hablar. Mataste a tu mejor amigo únicamente por una promesa que le hiciste a una mujer a la que no recuerdas. Patético.

Kanda saca Mugen y yo le bloqueo con Wyrda. Nos miramos a los ojos y puedo ver con satisfacción que la ira se refleja en los suyos.

-No te atrevas a hablar de Alma. Tú no le conociste.

-Del mismo modo que tú no conociste a Asha. No sé cómo pude compararte a él. Él era dulce y amable y tú eres un malhumorado y estúpido mortal que solo piensa en sí mismo.

-¡Cállate!

Apoyamos todo nuestro peso **(yo controlándome un poco)** en las armas. Al final es él el que retrocede únicamente para lanzarme una estocada al cuerpo. Yo la esquivo con un paso lateral y bloqueo de nuevo Mugen y Wyrda. Esta vez hago girar mi espada para hacer que la suya caiga al suelo y le detengo apuntando a su cuello.

Si no le voy a decir que es la reencarnación de Asha, por lo menos le alegraré la existencia.

-Trabaja conmigo.

-¿Qué?

-Te han estado ocultando cosas. Cosas que jamás habrías imaginado. Yo puedo ayudarte a saber la verdad.

-¿Por qué iba a creerte?

-Porque soy el príncipe demonio y conozco todos los secretos más oscuros de todas las personas. Incluidos los tuyos.

Aparto Wyrda y retrocedo un paso. Nos miramos a los ojos y puedo ver la curiosidad en los suyos. Sé que tendré que convencerle de alguna manera.

-Dime un secreto que solo yo sepa.

Me sumerjo en las profundidades de sus ojos cobalto, intentando controlar las grietas que se abren lentamente en mi corazón. Aun así siento una mano apretando mi corazón. Respiro hondo para que no se me note en la voz.

-Le querías. Querías a Alma como a algo más que a un hermano.

Veo el choque en su rostro.

-Te ayudaré. Solo dime lo que tengo que hacer.

-De momento esperar. Te avisaré cuando necesite tu ayuda.

Asiento y me alejo siguiendo el rastro del olor de Toma y Luca.

* * *

Gracias por todos los comentarios! Me alegra mucho saber que hay gente leyendo mi historia. Y a todas esas personas tengo que preguntaros algo: ¿os parecería extraño que aparecieran los arcángeles Rafael, Miguel y Gabriel? Ya tengo escritos veinte capítulos, así que no voy a cambiarlo, pero quiero saber vuestras opiniones. Gracias por adelantado!


	6. Revelación devastadora

_No puedo creerlo. Mi propio hermano... No, no puedo pensar en eso ahora. Tengo que llegar al Paraíso como sea._

 _Caigo sobre las rodillas y lanzo un gruñido. Mierda, la herida duele. Es un corte desde el hombro derecho hasta la cadera de ese lado. Me la hizo él con el mismo arma que mató a mi padre._

 _Siento la atractiva oscuridad de la insconsciencia acercarse y lo último que siento antes de rendirme ella es el sonido de unas campanas de cristal._

 _Me despierto en una habitación blanca con detalles azul. Estoy en una cama muy cómoda y la luz es suave, pero no sé de dónde viene. El dolor ha desaparecido por completo y puedo sentarme, dejando caer la manta de color blanco en la cintura. Llevo mis manos al pecho cubierto por una venda apretada._

 _Justo en ese momento la puerta se abre y entran dos personas. Trago saliva al verles. El primero tiene el pelo castaño claro, ojos verdes y unas enormes alas doradas. Es un arcangel._

 _El segundo es el que me sorprende. Tiene el pelo negro azulado y los ojos cobalto en gran contraste con su piel pálida y sus alas blancas. Es un ángel, pero no uno cualquiera. Los otros tiene el pelo y los ojos de colores claros. Es como yo._

 _-Por fin despiertas, príncipe Zarainur-dice el arcángel-. Soy Rafael._

 _-¿Qué es este sitio?_

 _-Estás en una de las salas privadas de la enfermería del Paraíso. Te trajimos aquí hace cinco días cuando te encontramos. ¿Cómo te sientes?_

 _Se acerca a mi lado y comprueba las vendas con la mirada._

 _-Bastante bien. No me duele._

 _-Esperaba eso. Lo que siento es no poder haber evitado que quedara cicatriz, pero ya sabes cómo son vuestras armas. Temperamentales como vosotros._

 _Ese comentario me recuerda mi propia espada._

 _-¿Y Wyrda?_

 _-¿Wyrda?_

 _-Mi espada. Mi marca como demonio wargos. Tardé tres meses en forjarla._

 _Rafael le hace un gesto al otro ángel para que se acerce. En sus manos, ahora me fijo, está Wyrda. Me la entrega y yo respiro tranquilo._

 _-Gracias, por todo._

 _-Tu pueblo nos ha ayudado en muchas ocasiones, es justo que hagamos lo mismo. Tendré que comprobar la herida para comprobar que sanará bien._

 _Asiento y dejo Wyrda a un lado para que pudiera quitarme la venda. Prefiero no mirar todavía._

 _Cuando vuelve a ponerme otra venda abro los ojos._

 _-Asha, mi ayudante, cuidará de tí mientras estés aquí. Si necesitas algo solo tienes que hablar con él._

 _-Bien._

 _Rafael sale de la habitación, dejándome a solas con el otro ángel ahora conocido como Asha. Él me mira con curiosidad._

 _-¿Qué edad tienes?-le pregunto._

 _-Acabo de cumplir cien._

 _Le sonrío tranquilizador._

 _-Puedes sentarte si quires. Al fin y al cabo parece que vamos a estar juntos bastante tiempo._

 _Asha se sienta en una silla junto a mi cama._

 _-¿Y tu edad?_

 _-Trescientos noventa y dos._

 _Parpadea sorprendido y río ligeramente. Podemos acabar siendo amigos._

 _-Nunca había visto a un demonio y menos a uno blanco._

 _-Soy el único demonio blanco que existe. Supongo que igual que tú eres el único ángel negro._

 _Su mirada limpia y pura se oscurece con tristeza._

 _-Entonces también te sientes como un extraño entre los tuyos._

 _Y entonces comprendo. Él no tuvo a nadie que le trató como a un igual. Solo los arcángeles hablan con él._

 _-Escucháme, Asha. Ni tú ni yo somos extraños. Simplemente diferentes a nuestro propio estilo. Destacamos sobre el resto por ser quienes somos. Puede que nuestras coloraciones sean completamente opuestas a la del resto de los nuestros, pero nuestro interior es el mismo. ¿Comprendes?_

 _Asha y yo nos miramos unos minutos hasta que él asiente y una pequeña sonrisa tira de sus labios. Yo le respondo con mi propia sonrisa._

Por fin nos bajamos en la salida subterránea y Timcampy sale volando enseguida. Yo sonrío y corro para no perderle.

-¡ _Moyashi_! ¡Tienes que entregarle el informe a Komui!

-¡Iré enseguida! ¡No puedo volver a perder a Tim!

Voy persiguiendo al pequeño golem por todos lados. Desde la cafetería hasta el departamento científico. Me tropiezo con Johnny y acabamos los dos por el suelo con Tim revoloteando a nuestro alrededor. Nos miramos y acabamos riendo.

-Lo siento, Johnny. No quería golpearte.

Me levanto y le tiendo la mano para ayudarle. Él la acepta y tiro de él.

-No es nada. Puedes compensarme jugando al ajedrez.

Ladeo la cabeza y le miro sorprendido. Al final sonrío y atrapo a Tim cuando pasa a mi lado.

-Claro. Cuando quieras.

Al final acordamos vernos en la caferería después de comer. Me despido y me dirijo a la oficina de Komui para dar mi informe y explicarle mis poderes.

El jefe de la Orden está revisando unos papeles **(extraño)** y Kanda está sentado en el sofá. Supongo que han estado hablando. Solo espero que no le contara nuestro pequeño acuerdo.

Me siento y empiezo con el informe. Komui asiente repetidamente y luego llega la pregunta.

-¿Qué eres realmente?

Suspiro. **(Sé que he di** **c** **ho que no le diría la verdad, pero con Wyrda en mi cadera es más complicado.)**

-Soy el príncipe demonio blanco Zarainur de la dinastía de los Obscurum. Mi hermano mayor es el actual rey tirano de los infiernos y mi deber es destruirle para salvar a los míos.

Komui me mira asombrado. Supongo que no esperaba esa respuesta.

-¿Un demonio? ¿Un verdadero demonio?-asiento-. ¿Y por qué te has unido a la Orden?

-Para empezar porque una Inocencia me eligió como su húesped. Y luego porque el Conde es un fuerte aliado de mi hermano. Si le destruimos podré recuperar lo que me corresponde por derecho.

-¿Tú lo sabías, Kanda?

-Che.

 **(Su típica respuesta.)**

-¿Y esos poderes de los que me habló Kanda?

-Soy el único demonio capaz de utilizar las Siete Sinfonías del Infierno. Además mi espada, Wyrda, está forjada en el pozo más profundo y candente y entre sus golpes hay entrelazados hechizos muy poderosos. Solo yo puedo manejarla, para el resto pesa más de mil toneladas. **(A no ser que sea mi compañero, pero eso no lo diré.)** Y también tengo un Arco Divino que me regaló un amigo ángel.

-Pareces ser muy poderoso.

-No por nada soy el príncipe de los míos. Debo ser el más fuerte para defenderles.

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio un momento. Al final Komui se levanta y extiende su mano.

-Será un placer trabajar con usted, alteza. Me pongo a su servicio.

Le estrecho la mano con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Komui. Pero que esto quede entre nosotros. No quiero que esta información llegue al Vaticano por ahora.

-Bien. ¿Hay algo que necesite?

Miro a Kanda un momento.

-Sí, tengo que viajar a la División de Asia. Hay un par de asuntos que tengo que hablar con Fou y seguramente perdamos el contacto por algún tiempo. Luego me dirigiré a Edo a buscar a Cross.

Komui entrecierra los ojos.

-¿Cross?

-Por su misión. Necesita mi ayuda. Seguramente ahora estará en China, pero le encontraremos en Edo.

-Bien, bien. ¿Algo más?

-De momento nada. Aunque yo enviaría a Daisya y Marie a proteger al General Tiedoll y a Lenalee y Lavi al General Yeegar. De ese modo creo que evitaremos que los Akuma ataquen Barcelona y los Noé destruyan varias Inocencias.

-¿Cómo puedes saber todo eso?

-Es otro de mis poderes. Premonición. Es común en los demonios que han visitado el Paraíso y han sido sanados por uno de los arcángeles.

Kanda habla en ese momento por primera vez.

-¿La cicatriz desde el hombro hasta la cadera?

-Esa. Me la hizo mi hermano después de matar a mi padre. Me desmayé por la pérdida de sangre y varios ángeles me llevaron al Paraíso. Fue Rafael el que me curó.

-¿Y les has conocido? A los arcángeles, me refiero.

Asiento a Komui.

-Miguel, Rafael y Gabriel. Eran los maestros de mi mejor amigo, Asha. Era un ángel negro, el que me regaló su arco.

-¿Y dónde está?

Me tenso inmediatamente. Trago saliva y miro rápidamente a Kanda. **(Eso es lo unico que no pienso decir.)**

-Muerto-mi voz sale como un gruñido y siento el escalofrío que recorre a los otros dos.

-Lo siento.

No respondo a Komui, en su lugar me disculpo y salgo de la sala. No tengo ni idea de a dónde me dirigo, solo sé que tengo que alejarme. Cada vez es más difícil ocultarlo. Mis instintos me gritan que me una a mi compañero. Pero no puedo. Antes tengo que dejar el pasado atrás, tengo que dejar de pensar en él como la reencarnación de Asha y verle como Kanda, solo Kanda. Será complicado. Pero debo empezar encontrando el porqué él es mi compañero y Asha no.

Antes de darme cuenta estoy en mi habitación, sentado al estilo indio contra la pared frente a la puerta.

 **(Piensa. ¿Qué hace diferente a Kanda de Asha? Para empezar su pasado. Eso siempre influye en el presente.**

 **Asha acabó siendo dulce y amable porque yo estuve ahí en el momento adecuado para decirle las palabras exactas. Kanda casi mata a su mejor amigo y según él le asesinó.**

 **Asha se unió a esta guerra por su propia voluntad y Kanda fue elegido por una Inocencia.**

 **Asha... Kanda...)**

La respuesta me golpea de repente y no puedo evitar que las grietas de mi corazón se hicieran mayores. Me levanto y empiezo a caminar de un lado a otro.

 **(Es mi compañero para probarme. Para saber si soy lo bastante fuerte como para dejar que la mitad de mi corazón fuera feliz sin mí. Para dejar de lado mi propia felicidad.)**

-¡ESTÚPIDO DESTINO DE MIERDA!

Golpeo una pared y la destrozo por completo. No dejo una sola piedra entera. Necesito descargar esta frustración antes de matar a alguien. Y entonces encuentro una solución. Hevlaska me dijo que hablara con ella si lo necesitara.

Bajo las escaleras corriendo a toda velocidad y llego al nivel de Hevlaska. Prefiero no usar el ascensor.

-¿Qué te ocurre, joven Allen?

-Hevlaska... tengo que contárselo a alguien. No puedo seguir mintiendo.

Y lo suelto todo. Toda mi historia, desde mi primer recuerdo hasta que llegué aquí, pasando por mi tiempo con Asha. Y luego le hablo de que Kanda es mi compañero, pero que debo dejarle ser feliz sin mí, lo que podría matarme. Ella escucha con paciencia y me consuela cuando lágrimas de frustración corren por mis mejillas.

Al final estoy sentado en la barandilla con la cabeza gacha bajo su mirada.

-Es una carga muy pesada la que hay sobre tus hombros y todavía más dura cuando no puedes compartirla con el que es la mitad de tu corazón.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Sigue tus planes. Haz lo que ibas a hacer. Protégele en las sombras y muéstrale lo importante que es para tí dándole lo que le hará más feliz.

-Por muy duro que sea, lo haré. Será mi objetivo: conseguir que viva una vida tranquila junto a Alma.

Hevlaska asiente y baja su cabeza para mirarme de frente.

-Eres alguien extraordinario capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa que te propongas. Puede que ahora sientas que todo está contra tí, pero al final lo agradecerás.

 **(Decido algo. Primera Sinfonía.)**

Vuelvo al suelo y miro a Hevlaska con seriedad. Desde mis pies se forma el sello circular con los símbolos de mi familia.

-Me has ayudado cuando lo necesitaba, Hevlaska, por eso mismo te concedo mi bendición-extiendo las manos hacia ella y el sello del suelo se ilumina-. ¡Concédele su mayor deseo! ¡Primera Sinfonía: _Pure Happiness_!

El viento inexistente se levanta a mi alrededor y envuelve a Hevlaska. Con un destello cegador ella desaparece y salto. Aterrizo en el otro pasillo con un golpe seco y una chica de piel pálida con el símbolo de la Orden Negra en la frente y cabello blanco como el mío en brazos. Lleva un vestido largo y vaporoso de color blanco con pequeñas joyas de color verde que sé que son las Inocencias. Abre lentamente sus ojos color azul hielo y me mira aturdida.

-¿Allen? ¿Qué...?

-Bienvenida a tu nuevo cuerpo, Hevlaska.

Ella levanta sus manos y las mira primero todavía aturdida y luego sorprendida. Se pone de pie y se mira a sí misma a toda velocidad. Inmediatamente después me abraza con fuerza dandome las gracias una y otra vez. Cuando me mira la felicidad pura está en sus ojos.

-Puedes ser un demonio, pero tu alma es como la de un ángel.

Le sonrío y me levanto, dejando que ella se sujetase a mi codo para subir las escaleras.

La primera persona que nos ve es el propio Komui. Se queda mirando a Hevlaska con la mandíbula en el suelo y no puedo evitar reir. Le guiño un ojo a la Exorcista y hablo a Komui.

-¿Conoces ya a mi hermana pequeña?

-¿Hermana? Pero...

Hevlaska sonríe.

-Hermana en todo menos en la sangre. Soy yo, Komui. Me ha concedido mi mayor deseo.

-Hevlaska...

Ese olor característico de loto llena mis fosas nasales y escucho los pasos de Kanda, rápidos y ágiles. Viene acompañado por Lenalee.

-Hemos sentido una fuerza en esta zona y pensamos...

La chica se interrumpe cuando ve a Hevlaska.

- _Pure Happiness_ -murmura Kanda. Me alegra que pueda diferenciarlo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Es la Primera Sinfonía, Komui. _Pure Happiness_ es una bendición que otorga la felicidad a aquellos que me ayudan cuando lo necesito. En el caso de Hevlaska, la felicidad es recuperar su forma humana.

-Es un don impresionante. ¿Puedo preguntar en qué te ha ayudado Hev para que puedas concederle la Primera Sinfonía?

Sonrío ante la curiosidad humana.

-Me ha escuchado y me ha dado el consejo que necesitaba. Y eso me recuerda...-me froto la nuca con una mueca nerviosa y culpable-. Puede que haya destrido una pared de mi habitación sin querer.

-¡¿ALGUIEN PUEDE EXPLICARME LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO?!

Todos miramos a Lenalee.

-Komui, ¿se lo explicas tú?

-Claro.

-Gracias.

Los dos hermanos se alejaron y Hevlaska se unió a ellos después de guiñarme un ojo. Kanda y yo nos quedamos a solas. Le miro brevemente.

-Creo que tú y yo tenemos un trato que cumplir.

Kanda frunce el ceño, pero luego recuerda lo que él mismo dijo en Mater. **(** **"** **Me gustaría luchar contra tí alguna vez, sin tu magia ni trucos. Pura habilidad.** **"** **)**

Sonríe, una de sus extrañas sonrisas verdaderas, y nos dirigimos a la sala de entrenamiento 3.

* * *

Hola a todos! Para empezar deciros que estoy terminando la historia y serán unos 25-26 capítulos aproximadamente. Y estoy absolutamente segura que vais a desear mi muerte cuando leáis un par de cosas que tengo preparadas... ¬_¬

En segundo lugar muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo. Me anima mucho ver los mensajes que me dejáis.

En tercer lugar responderé a un par de reviews:

 **Vegara Allazen** : Muchas gracias por revisar en cada capítulo y por ser la primera persona en hacerlo.

 **Pajaritoazul** : Espero que la primera parte de este capítulo te haya gustado. Juro que lo tenía escrito antes de que enviaras el review.

 **Dama Ithil** : Tienes razón, he leído Eragon y es una de mis libros favoritos. En cada historia que escribo tengo que poner algo relacionado, como alguna palabra en el Idioma Antiguo.

Hasta aquí la nota. Gracias!

Naraya


	7. Al Vaticano

Llevamos bastante tiempo luchando. Hay un buen número de personas apiñadas en la puerta para vernos. Nuestros movimientos son rápidos y ágiles, cambiando sin parar la estrategia para derrotar al otro. El sudor recorre nuestros cuerpos, hace ya tiempo que nos quedamos únicamente en pantalones. **(Llevaba setecientos años sin encontrar a un oponente capaz de igualarme.)**

Una sonrisa salvaje juega en mis labios y amago un ataque por la derecha. Kanda se lo cree y al instante está de rodillas con el cuello entre ambas espadas. Nuestras respiraciones pesadas son lo único que se escuchan por un momento antes de que ambos nos dejamos caer en el suelo entre risas. Cuando paramos simplemente miramos al techo.

-¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

-Mi madre me enseñó. Una mujer de carácter. Cada vez que fallaba en un entrenamiento me obligaba a dar cuarenta vueltas a la ciudad y era la única que se atrevía a contradecir a mi padre. Sus gritos se escuchaban por todos los infiernos.

 **(Sonrío recordando aquellos momentos.)**

-Eres una caja de sorpresas.

 **(Si supieras, Kanda Yuu...)**

Cierro los ojos, suspiro y me levanto con Mugen en la mano izquierda y Wyrda en la derecha. Guardo a Wyrda en su funda y extiendo la mano para ayudar a Kanda a levantarse. Él me mira por un momento y al final acepta. Escucho los murmullos confundidos de nuestros espectadores mientras tiro. Le devuelvo Mugen.

- _Ichigen_ , _Nigentou_ , _Hakka Tourou_ , _Shouka Iluminado Sublimado_ , _Sangenshiki_ , _Bakuhakuzan_ , _Yon Maboroshi-shiki_ , _Gogenshiki_ y _Gogen Rassensou_. **(Primera Ilusión, Segunda Ilusión, Ocho Flores Mantis, Flores Ascendentes, Tercera Ilusión, Explosión Corte Espíritu, Cuarta Ilusión, Quinta Ilusión y Rasgadura de Garra Flash.)** Ataques poderosos, pero que te consumen la vida. Y si mueres será una gran pérdida para el mundo.

 **(Y para mí.)**

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Me crearon así.

Le sonrío y hablo en voz lo suficientemente baja como para que solo él me escuche.

-Cuando tengas tu deseo ven a verme, puedo sentir que estás muy confuso.

Me giro sobre los talones y me acerco al lugar donde dejé mi ropa. Me paso la mano por el pelo y cojo la camisa blanca, la chaqueta de Exorcista y el pergamino. Cuando me los quité me quedé con el cinturón con la funda de Wyrda.

Salgo de la sala sin mirar una sola vez a nadie, pero con la cabeza en alto. **(Necesito un baño urgente.)**

Timcampy revolotea a mi alrededor hasta posarse en mi hombro. Yo le miro con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Transmite un mensaje por mí, Tim-el pequeño golem dorado agita las alas y mueve la cola-. Dile a Rafael que venga a verme al tejado de la Sede esta noche a las dos. Necesito hablar con él.

Timcampy despega y desaparece en un pequeño estallido de luz. Yo continuo mi camino hacia mi habitación para coger ropa limpia y dirigirme a los baños.

Entro en la caferería de mal humor. Al salir de los baños me encontré con un robot hecho por Komui con un nombre muy imaginativo: Komlin II. Me persiguió por todo el edificio para "convertirme en un Exorcista más fuerte". Al final utilicé mi velocidad demoníaca para correr por la pared, saltar a su espalda y cortarle en la nuca. Inmediatamente después me dirigí de nuevo a los baños, pero habían sido destruidos por el estúpido robot.

Así que aquí estoy, con un humor horrible **(de nuevo)** y queriendo destruir algo. Me detengo y pienso en destruir la pared, pero decido no hacerlo. En su lugar me dirijo al mostrador y pido grandes cantidades de comida.

Elijo una mesa completmente vacía y como rápido. Cuando termino me quedo pensando en lo que le diré a Rafael. Pocos minutos después aparece Johnny con un tablero de ajedrez.

Le sonrío y elijo las negras.

En mitad del juego Kanda se sienta a mi lado con su cena. Johnny se sorprende, pero no dice nada.

Sonrío interiormente, sabiendo el resultado de la partida. Seis jugadas más y le tendré en jaque mate. Johnny está en una profunda meditación.

-Eso es un poco cruel, _Moyashi_.

-Es Allen, _Bakanda_. ¿Por qué dices que es cruel?

-La partida estaba ganada desde el mismo momento en el que sacrificaste a tu reina. Seis jugadas más, sean las que sean, y habrás ganado.

Le lanzo una sonrisa irónica. Kanda frunce el ceño. Johnny mira entre ambos y se rinde.

-Oh, vamos, Kanda, me estás quitando toda la diversión.

-No es justo que juegue contigo cuando tienes varios siglos de experiencia. Y pensaba que tu nombre era Zarainur.

Río divertido. Sabe qué decir en el momento exacto.

-Ese es mi nombre demoníaco. En el mundo humano soy Allen Walker, un Exorcista con más poderes de lo normal.

-Che.

Sonrío de nuevo y propongo a Johnny jugar de nuevo, esta vez sin trampas.

-Si haces trampas en el ajedrez, no quiero saber dónde más.

-Solo en el póker, lo juro.

Volvemos a empezar otra partida. Esta vez gana él. Kanda, para sorpresa del resto, se queda con nosotros en silencio, a veces haciendo algún comentario.

Antes de darnos cuenta son las dos menos cinco y yo tengo que ir a la terraza para recibir a Rafael. Me despido y dejamos la partida actual para mañana. Salgo corriendo y subo las escaleras a toda velocidad. Al abrir la puerta veo un ligero resplandor dorado y sonrío mientras me acerco.

-Tú siempre puntual, Rafael.

El arcángel de pelo castaño claro y ojos verdes me mira. Tim vuela hasta mí.

-Querías verme.

-Necesito tu consejo.

Nos sentamos en la barandilla de piedra utilizando el la luz de sus alas como iluminación.

-Adelante.

-He encontrado a mi compañero, pero he entendido que debo dejarle que sea feliz sin mí.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

-Ahora mismo sus deseos están confusos, pero el que tiene más fuerza es vivir una vida normal junto a Alma Karma. Y yo, como su compañero, debo otorgarle esa felicidad.

-Renunciarías a tu propia felicidad para hacerle feliz a él.

-Lo haría sin dudarlo. ¿Qué piensas?

Rafael se queda en silencio un buen rato, mirando el cielo oscuro, buscando la respuesta en las estrellas. Yo espero pacientemente **(es por esto mismo por lo que le he llamado precisamente a él, es el arcángel del noviazgo.)**

-Deberías dejarle elegir a él. Sus lágrimas decidirán con quién se quedará. Con Alma Karma o contigo.

-Estás diciendo que él será el que finalmente elija.

-Así es. Su decisión es la realmente importante-bajo la cabeza y me pone una mano en el hombro-. Tranquilo, él sabrá elegir bien y en ambos casos será feliz.

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa.

-¿Ah, no?

-Ni de lejos. Sé que será feliz con cualquiera de los dos. Lo que me preocupa es mi propia vida.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-No soy completamente un demonio, al igual que Asha no era completamente un ángel. Nuestro nacimiento estaba escrito en las estrellas. Hace poco descubrí unos antiguos escritos que decían: "El demonio blanco; el salvador del mundo, los infiernos y el Paraíso; el portador de la Rosa Blanca; morirá por amor si su verdadero compañero no le elige." Lo que temo es morir antes de poder salvar el mundo para él.

-Lo salvarás, Zarainur. Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. Eres estúpidamente terco en ese sentido.

Suelto una carcajada que espanta a un grupo de aves en el bosque.

-Gracias por los ánimos, Rafael. Siento haberte llamado para esta tontería.

-De tontería nada. Investigaré algo más y te mantendré informado.

-Gracias.

Rafael desaparece con un pequeño destello de luz y vuelvo a quedarme solo con la compañía de Tim. Le acaricio las alas pensativo.

-¿Tú que dices, Tim? ¿Debería hacer lo que dice Rafael?

El pequeño golem dorado asiente repetidamente y yo sonrío. Vuelvo la mirada a las estrellas prometiéndome a mí mismo salvar el mundo. **(P** **ara Kanda, mi compañero.** **)**

-¡Allen!-me giro para ver a Lenalee y Hevlaska caminar hasta mí esquivando las mesas del comedor-. Tenemos órdenes directas del papa. Quiere que todos los Exorcistas se reunan en el Vaticano lo antes posible.

-Bien, iré a preparar mis cosas. Lo siento, Johnny.

El científico niega con la cabeza.

-No pasa nada, las órdenes son órdenes.

Me levanto y voy a mi habitación para coger mi maleta. Llego el último a la salida acuática subterránea y las barcas parten en cuanto me monto junto a Kanda. Están Kanda **(por supuesto)** , Lenaleee, Hevlaska, Lavi **(un futuro Bookman que confunde sus deberes y cuya inocencia es un pequeño martillo)** , Bookman **(el abuelo de Lavi)** , Komui y varios Buscadores, entre ellos Toma.

-¿Komui? ¿Decía algo más el mensaje?

-Solo que llegarámos lo antes posible. Los otros Exorcistas ya estarán allí. Por eso he pensado que podrías llamar a unos _wargos_.

Asiento y me concentro. Todos en la Orden Negra ya saben quién soy realmente. **(Bueno, que soy un demonio, no lo de que soy el príncipe de mi raza que busca destruir a mi propio hermano para ser el rey y salvar a los míos.)** Llamo a doce _wargos_ , entre ellos Laoming y Maela.

-Nos estarán esperando en la salida.

Komui asiente y estamos en silencio hasta la salida, cuando toda la manada se avalanza sobre mí. Laoming se acerca a Kanda y deja que le rasque tras las orejas.

-Parece que le gustas, Kanda-comenta Lenalee.

-Che. Como si me importara.

Pero sus acciones dicen todo lo contrario. Cuando consigo que los _wargos_ se me quiten de encima reparto las monturas y nos ponemos en marcha. Yo voy al frente con Laoming y Kanda a mi derecha. El resto de la manada está en formación detrás nuestra.

 **(Esto es vida.)**

Acelero, disfrutando del viento en mi pelo y ropas. Había dejado a Wyrda con Kanda para que no me molestara al correr.

 **(Sí, hechaba de menos esto.)**


	8. El papa Pío IX

Llegamos a la Ciudad del Vaticano al atardecer. El sol proyecta largas sombras en el suelo y tiñe las nubes de naranja, rosa y dorado.

Los Exorcistas entramos en la gran basílica y al instante siento las miradas de odio de los guardias y sacerdotes. Sonrío tristemente y continuo caminando.

-Parece que te odian, Allen-murmura Komui.

-Claro, al fin y al cabo soy un demonio. Y digamos que mi hermano no nos deja en una buena posición a los ojos de los mortales, y mucho menos a los ojos de la Iglesia.

-Pero es injusto, tú no has hecho nada.

 **(Mi sola existencia es un pecado para ellos.)**

Por fin llegamos a una sala donde el resto de Exorcistas están esperando. Ellos también me miran, pero con curiosidad. El camarlengo sale de una puerta lateral.

-Bienvenidos, Exorcistas. Estáis aquí por petición del propio papa. Es mi deber anunciarles que está en sus últimos momentos-frunzo el ceño al escuchar la noticia-. Ha pedido que uno de vosotros pase al interior de sus cámaras-me mira con una expresión en blanco-. Señor Walker, si hace el favor de seguirme.

 **(¿Yo?)**

Respiro hondo y avanzo. Pasamos por varios pasillos custodiados por más guardias vaticanos. **(Todos ellos también me miraban con odio.)** Por fin llegamos a las puertas de las cámaras del papa y el camarlengo las abre. Al ver al papa me paralizo.

-Giovanni.

Me adelanto y me arrodillo junto a la cama. El papa abre los ojos cansados y me sonrie extendiendo la mano, que le cojo sin dudarlo.

-Volvemos a vernos, viejo amigo.

-Parece que has cumplido tu sueño, Giovanni. Y has vivido una larga vida.

-No tanto como la tuya, Allen-tose y el camarlengo le acerca un vaso con agua.

Espero a que termine para volver a hablar.

-Mi vida puede haber sido larga, pero recuerdo lo que me costaba que te sentaras en el escritorio a estudiar.

-Sí, era lo que más odiaba. Pero después hiciste que me interesara.

-Me costó mucho conseguirlo, pero fíjate donde has llegado ahora. El papa Pío IX.

-Y todo gracias a tí. Fuiste tú el que me animó definitivamente a estudiar teología.

-Solo apoyé a tu madre. Pero la fe salió de tu interior, nosotros únicamente hicimos que te dieras cuenta.

Giovanni me mira solemne.

-Un demonio con corazón de ángel, así es como te definía mi madre. En aquel momento no lo entendía, pero ahora lo veo-vuelve a toser, esta vez mucho más tiempo-. Quédate junto a mí, viejo amigo.

-Hasta tu último suspiro.

Miro al camarlengo y él asiente. Empiezo a cantar suavemente una canción de cuna en japonés, la canción que siempre resuena en mi mente cuando toco la canción que controla el arca.

 _Soshite bouya wa nemurini tsuite_

 _Ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitozu, futatsuto_

 _Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

 _Daichi nitaruru ikusenno yume, yume_

 _Ginno hitomi no yutagu yoruni_

 _Umareochita kagayaku omae_

 _Ikuo kuno toshitsukiga_

 _Ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo_

 _Watashi wa inoritsuzukeru_

 _Mou kakonnokotoni ai_ _wo_

 _Tsunaidateni kiss wo_

El tiempo pasa rápido y pronto pasa una hora. Sus latidos se van apagando muy poco a poco. **(** **T** **iene hasta la mañana.)** Suspiro pesadamente y continuo escuchando las oraciones del camarlengo.

-Su Excelencia me ha hablado mucho de usted, señor Walker. Cómo le enseñó historia, matemáticas, idiomas. Cómo jugaba con él en los ratos libres.

-Fue un gran niño y se convirtió en un gran hombre. Me alegra haber participado en esa conversión.

Me levanto de mi lugar de rodillas junto a la cama **(y junto a la mesita de noche con una cruz de plata)** y me acerco a una de las ventanas. Observo la plaza de San Pedro y distingo una única figura oscura caminar por el solitario lugar. Frunzo el ceño y extiendo mi mente para conocer sus intenciones. **(Reconozco la presencia al instante.)**

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Solo un amigo mucho más viejo que Giovanni. ¿Puedes avisar a los guardias para que le guíen aquí? Es importante que llegue sin impedimentos.

-Claro.

Sale un momento de la habitación y le escucho hablar con los guardias. Cuando vuelve nos quedamos en silencio. Los pasos de dos guardias con sus pesadas armaduras y unos mucho más ligeros se acercan por el pasillo y la misma figura con la capa negra entra en la habitación. Hace una reverencia ante Giovanni y se quita la gran capucha.

-No esperaba verte aquí, Zarainur.

-No hay tiempo para charlas. Dinos cuánto le queda, Rafael.

Rafael se quita la capa y despliega sus grandes alas doradas. El camarlengo se sorprende cuando le ve. El arcángel se acerca a la cama y empieza a cantar en latín. Cuando termina me mira serio.

-Me llevaré su alma al amanecer, es todo el tiempo que puedo darle.

-Suficiente.

-Un... un arcángel. Pero...

Rafael mira al camarlengo y arquea una ceja.

-Un siervo de Dios debe llegar al Paraíso sin demora. Yo, el arcángel de la salud, estoy aquí para velar sus últimos momentos-se gira hacia mí-. Zarainur, espero que me acompañes.

-No puedo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí.

Rafael asiente y no vuelve a hablar el resto de la noche. Yo voy un momento junto al camarlengo a la sala con los Exorcistas. Todos ellos están despiertos y nerviosos.

-¿Qué está pasando, Allen? ¿Quién era esa persona que ha pasado antes?

-Tranquilos. Hace tiempo conocí al papa, le estuve dando clases, y parece que quiere que esté con él en estos momentos. En cuanto a la persona que ha entrado... digamos que es un buen amigo mío.

-¿Lado de arriba o de abajo?

Me río ligeramente ante la pregunta de Komui.

-De arriba. De muy arriba.

Miro al camarlengo, cediéndole el honor de contarlo.

-Es uno de los siete arcángeles: Rafael, el arcángel de la salud.

Todos están sorprendidos. Yo estoy atento a los latidos de sus corazones, para asegurarme de que no se les ocurrirá decir nada. Pero es uno de los guardias el que habla.

-Estás utilizando tus poderes maléficos para confundir al camarlengo y a Su Excelencia. Nunca debimos haber dejado entrar a un demonio.

Todos los guardias de la sala se ponen en guardia y me apuntan con sus lanzas. Yo me mantengo tranquilo, mirando a los ojos al guardia que había hablado. **(Ya he estado en esta situación demasiadas veces como para contarlas.)**

-Dario Castellini, hijo tercero del banquero Alfredo Castellini. Tienes envidia de tus dos hermanos mayores porque son ellos los que tienen la atención de tu padre. Piensas que podrías haber hecho mucho más que estar aquí y resientes a tu familia por haberte obligado a convertirte en guardia vaticano, pero también se lo agradeces. Tu deseo cuando eras pequeño era viajar a la India y conocer su cultura, incluso empezaste a aprender indio. Eres muy religioso y siempre llevas una medalla de la Virgen que te dio tu madre cuando viniste aquí. Tu mayor temor no es el infierno, sino decepcionar a tu familia.

La lanza le tiembla en las manos.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso, demonio?

-Conozco cada secreto, por muy oculto que esté, de cada persona con la que me cruzo. Mi instinto me presiona para que los utilice para destruir a esas personas. Si ahora mismo todos los de esta sala estáis vivos es porque no soy como los demonios que conocéis-flexiono los dedos de la mano izquierda y elevo el labio superior mostrando los colmillos en una mueca de odio-. Pero puedo cambiar ese hecho si queréis.

Todos retroceden un paso. Asiento complacido y miro brevemente a Kanda para medir su reacción. Me mira impasible, pero veo algo que no puedo diferenciar.

En ese momento exacto siento una punzada en la cabeza y escucho un mensaje de Rafael pidiéndome que volviera a la habitación con el camarlengo y alguien capaz de confesar a Giovanni.

-Tenemos que volver. Le queda menos tiempo de lo que esperábamos.

Volvemos lo más rápido posible y a los pocos minutos también llega otro cura. Rafael, el camarlengo y yo nos quedamos fuera mientras se confiesa.

El tiempo hasta el amanecer pasa demasiado lento. Todo el tiempo estoy arrodillado junto a la cama de Giovanni, murmurando junto a las oraciones del camarlengo y Rafael. **(Solo espero que su alma encuentre el descanso eterno.)**

Regreso a la sala con los Exorcistas poco después de la muerte de Giovanni. Rafael ya se ha llevado su alma y el camarlengo está supervisando la preparación del cuerpo. Mi mente está vacía de todo pensamiento. **(Otro amigo que veo morir.)**

Me siento en una silla ignorando al resto y me tiro del pelo para calmar el dolor que siento en mi corazón. Hevlaska y Lenalee se sientan a ambos lados.

-¿Estás bien?

-En momentos como este entiendo porqué el destierro es el peor castigo para los inmortales. Creamos lazos con los mortales, que se acaban marchitando y muriendo mientras nosotros nos mantenemos jóvenes. Cortar esos lazos es un duro golpe, como si muriera una parte de tí mismo. Por eso mismo vivía sin establecerme en un único lugar: no puedo soportar perder a alguien más.

Escucho caer las lágrimas antes de sentirlas. Abro los ojos y miro al suelo.

-Allen...

-Deseo mi muerte-siento las miradas incrédulas de todos.

-No irás a...

-Soy un demonio de honor y tengo una promesa que cumplir.

Hevlaska me rodea los hombros con un brazo.

-¿Qué tipo de promesa?

-Salvaría al mundo, por él, mi ángel negro.

Escucho atentamente los latidos de Kanda, esperando que hable. **(No me decepciona.)**

-Asha. Le hiciste esa promesa a Asha.

Le miro con una sonrisa triste.

-No. Me hice esa promesa a mí mismo. Pero nunca pensé que iba a ser tan duro.

Suspiro y vuelvo a bajar la cabeza. **(Hice esa promesa por Kanda y pienso cumplirla, incluso si eso me cuesta mi propia vida.)**

Las puertas se abren y aparece el camarlengo con una carta en las manos.

-Exorcistas, su Excelencia ha dejado una petición aprobada por todo el Colegio cardenalicio.

Le entrega la carta a Komui, que la abre y la lee rápidamente. Me mira asombrado y vuelve a leerla.

-¿Qué pasa, hermano?

-El Vaticano ha aprobado la separación de la Orden Negra-todos los otros Exorcistas **(menos Kanda, por supuesto)** susurran asombrados-. Pero con la condición de que sea bajo el mando de Allen Walker.

Levanto la cabeza aturdido.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?

-Solo dice que es lo adecuado, que Dios hizo que os conocierais para ello. Si tú no aceptas tendremos que seguir dependiendo del Vaticano.

Los pensamientos vuelan por mi mente. Miles de predicciones ahora tienen sentido. Podría evitar muchas muertes inecesarias. **(Sí, de ese modo también puedo cumplir con mi promesa sin tener que responder ante nadie.)**

-Lo haré-me levanto de la silla y alzo la barbilla con el orgullo natural en mí-. Confío en la elección de Giovanni.

Komui asiente y el camarlengo me entrega una cruz de plata en una cinta de seda roja. **(La ví antes en la habitación de Giovanni.)** Me la cuelgo del cuello y siento una sacudida eléctrica en mi brazo izquierdo. Flexiono los dedos y los siento bien. **(Extraño.)** Miro a todos y les sonrío con suavidad.

 **(Empieza la partida, Conde. Y las piezas negras vamos a ganar.)**


	9. El nuevo mando

Estoy sentado en mitad del bosque, pensando en lo siguiente que hacer con la Orden. Ya tenemos a otros dos Exorcistas: Arystar Krory III y Miranda Lotto. Mis Predicciones nos dijeron exactamente donde buscar para evitar problemas. **(Ahora somos dieciocho Exorcistas.)** También hemos encontrado un buen número de Inocencias, que Hev tiene a buen recaudo en la falda de su vestido.

 **(Pero mi propia Inocencia está inactiva. No puedo activarla desde que me dieron la cruz.)**

Tengo que ir a la División de Asia. Pero antes debo proteger la ciudad de Barcelona. El Conde cree **(y yo también)** que la Inocencia del General Tiedoll es el Corazón. Enviaré a Marie y Kanda, si va también Daisya podría morir. Es posible que también vayan Lavi y Lenalee.

Está decidido. Enviaré a Barcelona a Marie, Kanda, Lavi y Lenalee y justo después me iré a la División de Asia.

Abro los ojos cuando escucho unos pasos y veo a Kanda. Se sienta frente a mí.

-Te estábamos buscando por todos lados.

-Necesitaba pensar un par de cosas. Lo siguiente que hacer.

-Usando la Premonición. Pero por lo menos podrías haber dicho qué ibas a hacer.

 **(¿Eso que escucho es preocupación? No, me la estoy imaginando.)**

-Lo siento.

Suspira pesadamente y me mira.

-Dime al menos lo que piensas hacer.

-He visto que los Akuma van a atacar Barcelona por miles. Os enviaré a Marie, Lavi, Lenalee y a tí para protegerla. Pero te pido a tí personalmente que busques al General Tiedoll, podría ser el Corazón de la Inocencia y que el Conde vaya realmente tras él.

-Lo haré, pero a cambio tienes que enseñarme un par de trucos con la espada.

-Trato hecho.

Le sonrío y nos dirigimos de vuelta al interior. En cuanto ponemos un pie dentro tengo que tirar del brazo de Kanda para evitar una bomba de humo. **(El departamento científico estaba probando nuevas ayudas para los Exorcistas.)**

Toco el suelo y poco después algo duro y pesado me quita el aliento. Suelto un par de maldiciones y abro los ojos. Dos esferas cobalto me saludan sorprendidas. Entonces comprendo lo que ha sucedido. **(He tirado demasiado fuerte de Kanda y ambos hemos caído al suelo, él sobre mí.)**

Él se mueve un poco y una cola de pelo largo de color azul me hace cosquillas en la mejilla. Todavía no hemos apartado la mirada del otro. Siento su respiración cálida, su embriagador olor a loto y el movimiento le ha colocado en un lugar algo... delicado. Justo entre mis piernas. **(** **El lugar donde debe estar.** **)**

Sacudo los pensamientos de mi cabeza. Parpadeo y Kanda me imita. Al segundo siguiente un halo rosado cubre sus mejillas y se aparta rápidamente. Siento mi propio calor en las mejillas y agradezco la cortina de humo a nuestro alrededor.

Cuando los efectos de la bomba desaparecen Kanda y yo estamos sentados en el suelo lado a lado. Al otro lado del vestíbulo están Johnny, Reever, Lenalee y Lavi.

 **(Que empiecen las burlas.)**

-Lo siento, Allen, Kanda. No pensé que iría tan lejos.

Toso para quitarme el humo de la garganta.

-No pasa nada. Pero quizás necesites ponerle un temporizador.

-Un temporizador... buena idea. Iré a modificarlo.

Johny sale corriendo y Reever niega con la cabeza.

-No sé que haremos con él. ¿Ideas, Allen?

Me levanto, pero no me muevo.

-Varias, pero ninguna os gustará. Al fin y al cabo-sonrío mostrando los colmillos-, sigo siendo un demonio.

 **(Incluso desde esta distancia veo el brillo maléfico que cruza los ojos de Lavi.)**

-¿Puedes decirme un par? Todo para los archivos, por supuesto.

-Dudo que tu estómago soporte incluso la descripción.

-Entonces dime cómo habeis acabado los dos en el suelo.

Escucho los latidos acelerados de Kanda, que todavía está en el suelo. **(Mi instinto me dice exactamente que hacer.)**

En menos de un segundo he cogido uno de los cuchillos pequeños que tengo en la parte baja de la espalda y lo he lanzado con precisión para cortar ligeramente la oreja de Lavi.

-¡AAAAAAH! ¡ERES UN BESTIA!

Lavi se lleva las manos a la oreja dañada y lloriquea. Yo hago una mueca.

-Mierda, necesito más práctica. Apuntaba al ojo.

Sonrío inocente y giro la cabeza hacia Kanda cuando habla en voz baja.

-Todos sabemos que podrías quitarle las alas a una mosca que está a siete kilómetros.

Le guiño el ojo y me dirijo al despacho de Komui. **(T** **odavía tengo órdenes que enviar.** **)**

* * *

Estoy en el despacho de Komui junto a él, observando por las pantallas los videos de los golems repartidos por Barcelona. **(Es una modificación del departamento científico para que en la Sede pudiéramos ver el otro lado.)**

Una pantalla en concreto muestra a Kanda caminando por un acantilado junto al mar. Cada cinco minutos la observo.

Komui habla con Lavi por su micrófono.

-¿Cómo ves el asunto?

Por mis auriculares se escucha la voz del Exorcista de pelo rojo.

- _Parece que hay miles. Intentaremos detenerles con las barreras de los Buscadores para ganar algo de tiempo y repartirnos._

Una visión en concreto sale al frente de mi mente. Muevo de nuevo el micrófono cerca de mi boca, lo había retirado para evitar que me escucharan.

-Lavi, Lenalee, Marie, escuchad atentamente. Dividid a los Buscadores en tres grandes grupos y centradles en las plazas más grandes. Pero mantened las barreras de los muros. Necesitais todo el tiempo que podais darle a Kanda para encontrar al General. Marie, ya es hora de que puebes la canción que compusimos.

- _Como quieras, Allen._

Asiento y cambio el canal al de Kanda.

-¿Cómo llevas la búsqueda?

 _-No tengo ni idea de dónde voy. Solo sigo tus instrucciones, Moyashi._

-Es Allen, _Bakanda_. Tú sigue por el camino, pero es mejor que aceleres. Las barreras no van a aguantar mucho.

Kanda asiente en su pantalla y hecha a correr.

Komui y yo nos quedamos en silencio, viendo como los Akuma se acercan a Barcelona.

-No sabías que componías canciones.

-Otro de mis muchos talentos. Ya te contaré la historia en otro momento.

Me mira brevemente y vuelve a las pantallas. Los Buscadores ya están divididos en las tres plazas más grandes y los Exorcistas preparados para pelear. Sintonizo el micrófono de Marie y le escucho tarareando la canción que compusimos. Es una variación de la Quinta Sinfonía: _Deep Sleep_ que destruye a muchos Akuma a la vez.

Tarareo junto a él, esperando a que los Akuma lleguen a la ciudad. El tiempo parece alargarse demasiado.

Los golpes a la barrera son poderosos y cada vez acercan más la batalla.

Los pasos de Kanda son rápidos y ágiles. Derrapa para detenerse sobre una colina y observa los alrededores. Entonces le ve. El General está en mitad de un puente dibujando. Suspira pesadamente y vuelve a correr.

La barrera se rompe y los Akuma se dirigen a los grupos de buscadores, pero son detenidos por los hilos de Marie. Y entonces suena la melodía. Un conjunto de flauta y violín que hace estallar a todos y cada uno de los Akuma, sin gastar demasiada energía de Marie.

- _¡General!_

Kanda por fin llega junto a Tiedoll y se detiene.

- _Ah, Kanda. Fíjate, es un espectáculo magnífico ¿verdad?_

- _General. Tenemos que irnos. Los Akuma están atacando Barcelona y el Conde va detrás de usted._

- _En ese caso tenemos que ayudar en Barcelona._

Hablo por el micro. **(Kanda se lleva la mano izquierda al auricular y no puedo evitar sonreir ante el gesto.)**

-Pásale el otro sistema de comunicación.

Kanda hace lo que le pido y coje los otros auriculares y micrófono. Tiedoll se los pone.

-General. Tiene que alejarse lo más posible de la ciudad, los Akuma ya están bajo control.

- _¿Quién eres?_

-Allen Walker, el líder establecido por el Vaticano de la Orden Negra. Kanda le pondrá al corriente mientras se dirigen a Edo. ¿No, _Bakanda_?

- _Vuelve a llamarme así y te corto la garganta, Moyashi._

-Como si pudieras. Dirigios a Edo, yo me uniré a vosotros en la División de Asia.

- _Bien._

Kanda es el que corta la conexión. Komui me mira.

-Tienes mucho que decirme, Allen. Empezando por tu viaje a Asia.

Suspiro pesadamente. **(Supongo que** **tendré que contárselo.** **)**

-Desde que me dieron la cruz no puedo despertar a mi Inocencia. Es como si... no me respondiera.

Al instante Komui se levanta y empieza a examinar mi brazo. Observa cada uno de los dedos y las venas resaltadas.

-Aquí también podremos encontrar una solución.

-Pero aquí no está Fou. No sé por qué, pero siento que ella es la solución.

-¿Premonición?

-No, solo instinto. Soy un demonio al fin y al cabo.

-¿Cuándo saldrás?

-Después de que lleguen Lenale, Lavi y Marie. Con mi velocidad llegaré en una semana.

-Mantente en contacto.

-Claro.

* * *

Hoy me siento feliz así que aquí os dejo dos capítulos. Ya he terminado la historia y tengo cuatro días de vacaciones! =D

Naraya


	10. La División Asiática

Observo con atención el pelo de Lenalee. Es una mezcla de verde esmeralda con siena tostada. Los brillos son de color crema claro y las oscuridades son verde mezclado con negro. **(Será complicado, pero no imposible.)**

-¿Cómo llevas la pintura de Lenalee?

Pincho con el extremo afilado del pincel en la mejilla de Komui para que aparte la cabeza.

-Por muchas veces que preguntes mi ritmo será el mismo.

-No habría imaginado que sabes pintar.

Cojo un poco del nuevo color antes de contestar.

-Aprendí con Leonardo da Vinci en su taller de Florencia. Dijo que era su "más talentoso aprendiz".

-Me gustaría haberle conocido.

-Era una gran persona, vegetariano y amante de los animales. Nos conocimos cuando le ayudé a curar la pata de una gata con varias crías. Hecho de menos aquella época.

Continuo pintando en silencio y cuidadosamente. Tengo la paleta en una mesa a la derecha y mi cuaderno de dibujos contra las piernas. Mi postura es poco común a la hora de pintar. Me recuesto en la silla con los pies sobre una mesa y mi modelo a la izquierda. Sonrío al recordar la primera vez que Leonardo me descubrió así. Se estuvo riendo durante horas, pero luego alabó mi dibujo y me dio un par de consejos para mejorarlo.

-Hay algo que me estado preguntando, Allen.

-Adelante.

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

Eso me detiene.

 **(¿Mi cumpleaños? Hace mucho que no pienso en ello.)**

-No lo recuerdo.

Lenalee y Hevlaska, que está sentada a cierta distancia para darme espacio **(por lo que le estoy agradecido)** , me miran con sorpresa.

-¿No lo sabes? ¿Hablas en serio?

Asiento con la cabeza.

-Hace muchos siglos que dejé de pensar en mi cumpleaños.

-Eso no puede ser, hay que elegirte cualquier otra. ¿No Hev?

-Por supuesto. Así tenemos otra escusa para preparar otra fiesta. ¿Tienes alguna preferencia?

 **(¿Preferencia? Sí, cuando vi por primera vez a Kanda.)**

-El diecinueve de septiembre.

-Fue el día en el que entraste a la Orden.

-Ese es uno de los mucho motivos. Tengo otros que no diré.

-Oh, vamos Allen, por favor, no nos dejes así.

Niego con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. Ahora solo me queda unos últimos brillos en el pelo y los ojos y firmarlo. Lo hago todo rápidamente y pongo mi firma oculta en la esquina **(como siempre hago.)**

-Listo-miro el reloj en la pared-. En una hora y media. Y no está tan mal.

Lo giro y se lo muestro a la modelo.

-Es precioso. Deberías hablar con el General Tiedoll, os llevaríais bien.

-Ya le conocí, cuando él era un niño. Fui yo el que le enseñó a pintar.

-Estás de broma.

-No miento. Aunque parece que él no me recuerda, tenía cinco años en aquel momento.

Sonrío rememorando aquellos tiempos. **(Fue cuando todo esto empezó a complicarse. La Inocencia me escogió.)**

-¡Allen! ¡Kanda está en linea contigo!

Me giro cuando escucho la voz de Tap y coloco los cascos que tengo en el cuello en las orejas.

-¿ _Bakanda_?

- _Hey, Moyashi. Estamos en Turkía para coger un tren a_ _l Tíbet_ _. Será mejor que estés de camino a la División de Asia_ _y preparado para salir en cuanto lleguemos_ _._

-Perfecto. Salgo mañana y en una semana estaré allí. ¿Cómo está el General?

- _Sigue con sus excentricidades e insiste en parar en cualquier sitio donde haya un paisaje. Me debes mucho por todo esto._

-Lo sé, y te lo pagaré. Tú solo aguanta hasta la División de Asia y allí me uniré a vosotros.

- _Por cierto, no me dijiste que le enseñaste a dibujar. Los oídos me sangrarán si escucho una sola palabra más sobre tí._

Río divertido.

-Siento eso, _Bakanda_.

- _¡No me llames así!_

-¿Prefieres que te llame Yuu?

El silencio al otro lado de la línea se alarga demasiado y mi sonrisa es triunfal.

- _Solo cállate. Nos veremos en la División de Asia._

Kanda cuelga y yo me caigo de la silla por la risa. Hevlaska sonríe.

-No sé como lo haces. Eres el único con el que Kanda bromea y que no acaba amenazado por Mugen.

Me encojo de hombros y me levanto del suelo.

-Supongo que es porque tenemos un pasado bastante oscuro y nos gusta hablar y pelear-arrugo la nariz pensativo-. Más lo último que lo primero, pero bueno.

Cojo el cuaderno de dibujo y arranco la última página, la del dibujo de Lenalee. Se la doy a la verdadera.

-Puedes dársela a tu hermano como regalo de Navidad.

-Gracias, un problema menos.

-Será mejor que prepare las cosas para salir temprano.

Recojo todas las pinturas con un chasquido de dedos y me despido con un guiño.

* * *

Una semana de viaje y por fin he llegado a la cascada que oculta la entrada de la División de Asia. Sonrío, salto a la plataforma de piedra y coloco una mano en el arco. Al instante me transporto a un estanque interior. Frente a mí está Fou, la deidad guardiana de esta división. En su forma humana es bajita y pelirroja. **(Pero el morado le queda bien, tengo que admitirlo.)** Le sonrío.

-Hola, Fou.

Ella me mira sorprendida y luego me golpea la mandíbula. **(Joder, eso duele.)**

-Eso por desaparecer de repente hace cien años-me patea el estómago-. Y eso, por forzar tu entrada.

Escupo la sangre en el agua.

-También me alegro de verte, vieja amiga.

Fou gruñe y se aleja. **(Sí, es siempre así, pero en realidad tiene buenas intenciones.)** Yo me enderezo frotándome la mandíbula. En el borde del estanque hay un pequeño grupo de personas, entre ellos un hombre con el pelo rubio y una variante del traje de Komui.

Me acerco deslizándome sobre el agua.

-Bak Chang, jefe de la División de Asia, de la dinastía de los Chang y única persona capaz de convocar a la deidad guardiana.

-¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

-Komui me dejó curiosear en los archivos antes de venir. Soy Allen Walker, líder establecido por el Vaticano de la Orden Negra y ayudante de tu bisabuelo a la hora de crear a Fou.

-Pero... pareces muy joven.

Le sonrío dulcemente, pero con un deje mortal.

-No te fíes de las apariencias, mortal. Podría matarte siete veces antes de que golpees el suelo.

-¿Mortal?

-Soy un demonio desterrado, si eso responde a tu pregunta.

En el aire hay diferentes aromas. Miedo es el principal, pero desde la única chica hay... ¿excitación? Suspiro. **(Otra a la lista.)**

-¿Por qué has venido aquí?

-Por dos motivos principales. El primero es porque tengo que reunirme con el General Tiedoll y Kanda antes de ir a Edo. El segundo es porque necesito la ayuda de Fou para volver a despertar mi Inocencia.

-En la Sede también podrías haber activado tu Inocencia.

Niego con la cabeza.

-Hay cosas de mí que jamás comprenderéis y una de ellas es el instinto. Y mi instinto me dice que solo Fou puede ayudarme.

Bak asiente con la cabeza no del todo convencido y le pide a Wong que me lleve a mi nueva habitación.

Una semana. Una jodida semana y sigo sin poder recuperar mi Inocencia y mi brazo. Y supuestamente Kanda y Tiedoll llegarán hoy.

Jodidamente fantástico. **(Eso es sarcasmo por si no lo pilláis.)**

Ahora mismo estoy en una de mis fases melancólicas sentado junto al estanque de agua. Tengo la espalda contra una de los muchos pilares que lo rodean, murmurando maldiciones en todos los idiomas que conozco.

-¿Qué significa todo eso?

Me sobresalto al escuchar a Roufa, no me había dado cuenta que se acercaba. **(** **Es la chica que estuvo ahí el momento en el que llegé.** **)**

-Nada, solo refresco mi memoria. ¿Querías algo?

Roufa se sienta a mi lado.

-Has estado trabajando muy duro para restaurar tu Inocencia y hay algo en lo que soy muy curiosa. ¿Por quién luchas?

 **(¿Por quién lucho?)**

-Para destruir al Conde.

Esa es mi respuesta automática. Roufa rie.

-¿Sabes? Creo que la Inocencia en los tipo parásito se materializa según las intenciones de su huésped. Si ese huesped no sabe porqué está luchando la Inocencia se desactiva hasta que encuentre de nuevo su camino.

Ella se acerca a mí con una sonrisa y un grito muy agudo me perfora los tímpanos.

- _DAL SACRO FUOCO DELL'INFERNO! VOLETE MI SORDO?!_ -me levanto y veo a dos Roufa-. ¿Qué demonios...?

 **(Maldita sea, mis sentidos también están confundidos.)**

-¡¿Estoy ligando con el señor Walker?!

Es cuando la otra Roufa se levanta cuando entiendo lo que ha pasado. Sacudo la cabeza.

-Gracias, Fou. Sabía que me ayudarías de algún modo.

La segunda Roufa se transforma en Fou y se aleja. Entonces un aroma de loto me rodea y respiro profundamente.

-¡ _Moyashi_! ¡Te dije que estuvieras preparado para salir en cuando llegáramos!

-Ha habido varios problemas técnicos, físicos y mentales, _Bakanda_. Pero todo está bajo control.

Kanda mira mi brazo **(o no brazo)** con una ceja arqueada y una mano en el mango de Mugen.

-Claro, completamente controlado.

-¿Eso es sarcasmo? Nunca pensé que viviría para ver el día en el que el gran Kanda Yuu dijera algo sarcástico.

-Cállate si no quieres que te corte el cuello.

-Antes tendrás que atraparte. Te recuerdo que sigo siendo un demonio, con o sin el brazo.

Kanda gruñe y se gira para marcharse, no sin que le viera una sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

- _Watashi mo anata o minogashite imasu_ , _Bakanda_.

Escucho su susurro y sonrío. Sus palabras llegaron directamente a mi corazón.

 **(Yo a tí también, _Moyashi_.)**

* * *

Las traducciones son:

 _DAL SACRO FUOCO DELL'INFERNO! VOLETE MI SORDO?!_ : ¡Por el fuego más sagrado de los infiernos! ¡¿Quereis dejarme sordo?!

 _Watashi mo anata o minogashite imasu:_ Te he echado de menos.

O eso según el traductor.

Gracias por leer,

Naraya


	11. Akuma de nivel 3

Estoy sentado en mi cama, escuchando los sonidos de todos. Parecen dormidos. Pero hay algo extraño. Un corazón late demasiado rápido como para estar en reposo y pronto unos pasos silenciosos se acercan a mi habitación. **(El olor a loto me dice inmediatamente quién es.)**

Kanda aparece en la puerta vestido únicamente con pantalones largos de color negro y unas vendas alrededor del pecho, ocultando el tatuaje de "om" que sé que está ahí. Está descalzo como me habían dicho sus pasos más silenciosos que de costumbre. El pelo, ese precioso pelo de ébano largo hasta la cintura, lo tiene recogido en la nuca con una cinta blanca.

-Buenas noches, Kanda.

- _Moyashi._

Se sienta frente a mí imitando mi postura al estilo indio. Nos miramos a los ojos y no puedo reconocer las emociones que pasan por las esferas cobalto.

-¿No puedes dormir?

Su pregunta interrumpe el silencio.

-Tengo mucho en que pensar.

-Quizás decírlo en voz alta te ayude.

Le sonrío triste.

-Hoy hace setecientos sesenta y nueve años que Asha fue asesinado-el brillo en sus ojos se esfuma por completo **(extraño)** -. Cada año desde ese momento me quedo toda la noche despierto, simplemente pensando.

-Entonces te dejaré solo para que sigas pensando.

 **(Su voz suena... ¿amarga? No, no puede ser.)**

Se levanta y da unos pasos hacia la puerta, pero yo le sigo y le detengo sujetándole el brazo.

-No me importa que te quedes conmigo. No me importa la compañía. Y menos si eres tú.

El brillo vuelve más débil que antes, pero aun así está ahí. Le sonrío y volvemos a sentarnos.

-¿Cómo llevas la recuperación?

Miro mi hombro izquierdo envuelto en vendas.

-Bak cree que lo haré mejor si estoy bajo una gran presión, así que estoy luchando contra Fou cada día. Pero no lleva a nada. Salvo ayer que me cabreé totalmente y destruí un par de paredes.

-Deberías controlarte y dejar de destruir paredes.

-Oh, no te creas, utilizarán las nuevas habitaciones para hacer más laboratorios.

Kanda frunce el ceño.

-¿Qué?

-Detrás de esas paredes había roca sólida.

Me mira sorprendido y luego se echa a reir. Yo me uno después de un momento. El silencio entre nosotros es muy cómodo. Los minutos pasan y por fin hablo.

-Escucha. Lo que te prometí... necesito encontrar algo en Edo antes de ir a la División Norteamericana. Allí encontrarás varias cosas que te han estado ocultando.

Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en sus labios.

-Gracias... Aren.

Cuando pronuncia mi nombre mi corazón salta. Él se sonroja ligeramente, puedo verlo gracias a mi "visión nocturna".

-Tú... nunca has dicho mi nombre.

-Bueno... eres mi mejor amigo, es justo que te llame por tu nombre. Pero no te acostumbres. Cuando haya alguien más te seguiré llamando _Moyashi_.

Le sonrío, pero desaparece por completo cuando siento a mi instinto gritarme que le bese y le una a mí. Me llevo la mano al corazón para calmarme y eso parece alarmarle.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, no es nada importante.

Cierro los ojos y me concentro en la revelación que tuve tiempo atrás.

 **(Quiere a Alma Karma y yo debo despertarle para que pueda elegir. Cálmate, no vayas a hacer nada de lo que te arrepientas.)**

-Hay algo que quiero probar.

Abro de nuevo los ojos y le miro con curiosidad. Él se quita la pulsera de cuentas en su mano derecha y me hace sujetarla con él.

-Olvida todo lo que ocurra mientras ambos la sujetemos.

 **(Eso hace que mis alarmas se activen, pero asiento con la cabeza.)**

Lo siguiente que hace me sorprende muchísimo. Se inclina hacia delante y me besa. Un beso casto y dulce que provoca dos reacciones muy diferentes en mí. Una de ellas es querer continuar esto para siempre, continuar sintiendo sus labios suaves contra los míos. La otra es apartarme y correr para evitar la tentación de romper mi promesa de dejarle elegir.

 **(Dios, ¿por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado?)**

Pero antes de poder elegir él se aparta, suelta su pulsera y sale corriendo de la habitación. Yo estoy demasiado aturdido como para seguirle. Simplemente miro la pulsera en mi mano y me paso la lengua por los labios, intentando conseguir más de ese sabor increible.

 **(¿Qué ha pasado aquí?)**

* * *

Una alarma me despierta. Salgo de la cama y corro hacia el estanque. Kanda ya está allí, exatamente como le vi durante la noche. Y entonces la veo. Algo está saliendo del interior de Fou.

Mi ojo izquierdo reacciona. Es un Akuma de nivel tres.

-"Pelo blanco". "Ojo izquierdo extraño". Tú debes de ser Allen Walker.

 **(Mierda, _merde_ , _merda_ , _kuso_ , _der'mo_ , _alqaraf_ , _stercore_ , _skatá_ , _laïna_ , etc.)**

Veo que tiene una mariposa negra apoyada en su mano y la parte Noé de mi interior resuena.

-Wal...ker. Corre. Esta cosa ha venido para matarte. En tu estado actual no hay manera de que puedas ganar... Tienes que correr...

-¡No puedo...! ¡No te dejaré así!

Algo me atraviesa el corazón, una especie de hilo frío.

-Wal...

-¡ _Moyashi_!

Caígo hacia atrás y siento los brazos de Kanda a mi alrededor.

-Mi materia oscura me permite destruir cualquier objetivo. Este hilo descompondrá cualquier materia en moléculas, para absorberlas y así eliminar la simple existencia. Y ahora, chaval, ¡te descompondré definitivamente!

La materia oscura empieza a actuar y no puedo evitar gritar. Kanda me aprisiona contra él y su olor a loto me rodea por completo.

-El maestro Noé me ordenó que te llevara con él. Pero nunca dijo que tuviera que llevarte vivo. De modo que le llevaré tus moléculas.

Siento la materia oscura reaccionar más rápido y mi voz se rompe.

-Aren, por favor, quédate.

Abro los ojos cuando siento una lágrima caer en mi frente y veo a Kanda mirándome desesperado.

-¡"Dios guardian" yo te convoco! ¡Con mi sangre te concedo el permiso!

Con la voz de Bak unos sellos en las columnas se activan y paralizan al Akuma. Ni Kanda ni yo apartarmos la mirada del otro. **(En sus ojos cobalto todavía quedan lágrimas no derramadas.)**

-¡Fou, ahora!

Fou consigue liberarse de algún modo y corta el hilo de materia oscura

-¡Llegas tarde, _baka_ -Bak!

-¡Date prisa y llévatelo de aquí, Kanda! Con este nivel de ataque solo puedo detener sus movimientos durante unos segundos.

Kanda me coloca en su espalda y corre para alejarme de allí. Puedo escuchar a Bak y Fou por detrás. Las alarmas están alertando a todos los científicos para que evacuen en area norte.

-¿Qué hacemos, Bak? El _Moyashi_ está pesando cada vez menos.

No puedo seguir manteniendo mis ojos abiertos. Al cerrarlos mis otros sentidos parecen aumentar. Puedo sentir su pelo hacerme cosquillas en el cuello y su olor de loto envolverme y tranquilizarme. Respiro hondo. **(Estaré bien siempre que esté con él.)**

-Tiene que haber sido descompuesto en gran parte. ¡Joder! Encárgate de que no reciba ningún tipo de golpe en su cuerpo. Toda su estructura corporal está muy unida débilmente. Incluso el más pequeño impacto podría hacer que se descompusiera a nivel atómico.

Las manos de Kanda en mis muslos se aprietan ligeramente y noto como sus pasos son infinitamente más cuidadosos.

-¡Señor Bak!-reconozco la voz de Wong-. Los líderes de todas las secciones del distrito norte ya han evacuado. Todos los preparativos están listos.

-Fou, Kanda, confío en vosotros.

Kanda me deja en el suelo y al instante me siento frío.

-¿Bak?

-¡Voy a bloquear este pasaje y aislar el Akuma en el distrito norte! ¡YO TE CONVOCO!

La piedra empieza a crecer creando una puerta impenetrable. Fou se acerca a mí y me acaricia la mejilla.

-Walker, resiste. Eres más valiente de lo que pareces. Sé que estarás bien-su aspecto cambia al mío y entiendo lo que piensa hacer-. Estoy segura de que podrás invocarla. Sigue dando lo mejor de tí.

-¿Fou? ¿Kanda?

Los dos corren hacia las rocas casi cerradas.

-¡NO, NO PODEIS! ¡POR FAVOR, DETENLES, BAK! ¡IRÉ YO! ¡NOOOO!

Las rocas se cierran y lo último que veo es la sonrisa de Kanda dirigida a mí.

El silencio es sepulcral a mi alrededor. Por fin lanzo un gruñido y me levanto, cogiendo a Bak por la camisa y golpeándole contra la nueva pared de roca y único obstáculo que me separa de mi promesa.

-¡Ábrelo!

-No puedo.

-¡¿LES VAS A DEJAR MORIR AHÍ DENTRO?!

-Ellos lo han elegido así. Eres el líder de la Orden Negra, no podemos dejarte morir.

Aprieto mi agarre en su camisa. Vuelvo a gruñir.

-Tú no lo entiendes. Soy un demonio de honor. Y si tú no abres esta maldita puerta lo haré yo-le aparto y pongo mi mano en las rocas-. Tengo una promesa que cumplir a Kanda.

Al segundo siguiente Wong me está sujetando a bastante distancia de la puerta

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Has sido atacado por la materia oscura! ¡Podrías hacerte pedazos con un mínimo golpe! ¿Qué idiota te dejaría ir en estas condiciones? ¡Atiende a tu deber!

 **(Hora de cambiar al plan B.)** Le miro con seriedad y algo de la ira que me caracteriza como demonio. Mi voz sale como la seda pura.

-¿Estás seguro de eso, Bak? Le diré a Komui que estás acechando a Lenalee.

-¡¿Qu...?!

-Estoy segurísimo de que no te dejará escapar tan fácilmente. No puedo garantizar que salgas vivo.

-¡¿Me estás chantageando?! ¿Qué clase de chico eres?

Giro la cabeza rápidamente.

-Soy un demonio de más de mil quinientos años. No hay nada malo en intentarlo. No me voy a retractar.

Bak me grita.

-¡Estás descomponiéndote en pedazos! ¡Eres vulnerable! ¡PODRÍAS MORIR!

-Te equivocas. Solo una persona va a matarme y es el propio Kanda. Sobreviviré hasta que elija mi destino. Lo prometí.

Las moléculas de mi Inocencia reaccionan y yo me muevo a toda velocidad hasta volver a estar delante de la puerta.

-Wal...

-Gracias, Bak. Por todo-me giro con una sonrisa. Bak aprieta su mano sangrante y se abre un hueco en las rocas. Yo corro a toda velocidad por él antes de que cambie de idea, pero puedo escuchar perfectamente su susurro.

-Un demonio de honor.

Solo hay destrucción por el camino. Hay escombros por todos lados y el humo se eleva hacia el techo. No me detengo, continuo hacia el estanque donde todo esto empezó. Escucho la voz del Akuma.

-Vaya pérdida de tiempo. ¿Qué querrá hacer el señor Noé con esta basura? Me hizo usar el Arca para esto. Allen Walker... ¿eres solo esto?

El Akuma apunta a la cabeza de Fou. Kanda está sangrando entre los escombros de una pared en ruinas.

Salto y golpeo al Akuma en la espalda. Antes de que pueda golpearme salto y aterrizo en lo que antes era un pilar.

-¿Y quién eres tú?

Escucho a Kanda levantarse con dificultad, pero no aparto la mirada del Akuma.

-Tu destrucción.

Fou vuelve a su forma original y el Akuma ríe.

-Esto explica muchas cosas. ¿Eres fuerte, Allen Walker?

En lugar de contestar observo el alma del Akuma. Es horripilante.

- _Por... por favor... ¡Quiéreme! Estoy aquí mismo. ¡Ayúdame! Puedes verme, ¿no? Aunque ahora tenga esta forma... ¡Por favor, quiéreme, ámame! Existes para nosotros, ¿no?_

Sonrío.

-Sí.

El Akuma se lanza hacia mí y tengo que saltar de nuevo para esquivarle.

-La materia oscura te está descomponiendo en trozos. ¡No me hagas reir!

Extiende su hilo y me ataca. Solo puedo esquivar en mi estado. Escucho a Bak y le veo acercarse a Fou y abrazarla con fuerza. No puedo ver a Kanda desde mi posición.

Salto contra uno de los pocos pilares que están en pie y me impulso. Al instante siento cómo mi cuerpo se fragmenta.

-¡Qué idiota! ¿Pensabas que podías combatir con ese cuerpo?

El Akuma me lanza al agua hasta que solo mi mano sobresale y luego me golpea con sus hilos de materia oscura. **(Incluso bajo el agua escucho el grito de Kanda.)**

-¡AREN!

Todo se volvió oscuro. Al instante veo recuerdos de mi pasado. La primera vez que me hice amigo de un humano, mis entrenamientos en los infiernos, las clases que daba a Asha para que aprendiera el tiro con arco.

 **(Esas eran mis cosas valiosas. Las almas mortales, los demonios y los ángeles. Pero entonces la Inocencia me eligió y perdí de vista mi objetivo. Por fin tenía un método para destruir al Conde Milenario y por lo tanto a mi hermano.)**

La imagen de Kanda en mi habitación por la noche, con su piel pálida contrastando con su pelo negro azulado y los ojos cobalto resaltando más que nunca aparece frente a las demás.

 **(Pero entonces llegó él. Mi compañero, mi alma gemela. Y todo mi mundo se derrumbó. Se convirtió en el centro de todo, mis promesas se centraron en él. Debo olvidar mi propia felicidad para conseguir la suya.)**

Humanos y Akuma. Ángeles y demonios. Kanda. Ellos son mis cosas valiosas. No me imagino un mundo sin ellos.

- _Inocencia..._

La siento responder.

 **(El brazo izquierdo es por los Akuma y los demonios. El derecho por los humanos y ángeles. Mi corazón... es por Kanda. Todos son importantes para mí. Así nadie será defraudado.)**

Siento como el Akuma ataca a Fou y Bak y como mi Inocencia responde a mis intenciones.

-Tú, basura inmunda... ¡OS HARÉ DESAPARECER A TODOS! ¡DESINTEGRAOS!

Mi Inocencia protege a Fou y Bak.

-Estamos a salvo, Bak... Esta es la Inocencia de Walker...

Veo a través de los ojos de la máscara que es mi nueva Inocencia. El Akuma retrocede y se fija en Kanda. A la misma velocidad con la que se lanza a por él, mi Inocencia se funde con mi cuerpo.

 **(Vamos, Inocencia... Por Kanda. ¡Juntos!)**

En un destello de luz estoy apretando a Kanda contra mí, la capa blanca que forma mi Inocencia protegiéndonos a ambos. Miro hacia atrás con furia y varios rayos de luz atrapan al Akuma en el aire. Vuelvo mis ojos a Kanda, rastreando sus heridas. Parecen peor de lo que son. Le acaricio la mejilla suavemente con mi mano derecha ahora de color blanco.

-Vuelvo enseguida.

Me levanto y camino hacia el Akuma. Por fin extiendo mi brazo izquierdo. Se ha convertido en unas garras afiladas de color negro.

Miro al Akuma a los ojos y le hablo.

-Por favor, dime, Akuma. ¿Cuál es la identidad y localización del que te ordenó capturarme?

-¿"La identidad y la localización..."? Jajaja. Si me dejas vivir, te responderé.

Parpadeo y luego sonrío.

-Muy bien. ¿Dime?

El Akuma lanza una risa siniestra.

-¡Tú no! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Eres tan payaso! Es el señor Noé. ¡Es el señor Tyki Mick!

 **(Mi Noé interior palpita ante el nombre.)**

-¿Tyki Mick, el Noé del Placer?

-Sí, Allen Walker. Me pregunto cómo le irá ahora en Edo. ¡Y a tus amigos! No solo está el gran señor Tyki Mick allí, sino también otros cuatro Noés. Y el Conde. ¿Allen? ¿No es eso algo malo?

Coloco la garra que sería mi dedo índice en la frente del Akuma.

-Gracias.

Tiro hacia abajo.

-El Arca de Noé... está aquí. Cógela, Allen. Puede moverse a través del espacio. Puedes ir a Edo.

-¿Por qué?

-¿"Por qué" preguntas? Porque es una orden del señor Noé. Pero no... puede que no... de alguna manera... Me siento... muy bien ahora mismo.

El Akuma se disuelve en el aire y su alma se libera.

-Buenas noches.

-¡ _Moyashi_!

Me giro y sonrío a Kanda. Me dirijo de vuelta a él, como le prometí.

-¿Necesitas que te lleve a la enfermería?

Él me mira con sorpresa.

-Solo... sácame del agua.

-Bien.

Detengo mi Inocencia y le ayudo a levantarse. Mi brazo izquierdo ahora es de color negro en lugar de rojo y el derecho tiene un gran tatuaje.

Observo cómo Bak coge a Fou y ambos nos marchamos de la zona en ruinas.


	12. Edo

Por fin salgo de la sala de reconocimiento. **(Tantos pitiditos me estaban volviendo loco.)**

Kanda está en el pasillo, esperándome. **(Por ser un Segundo Exorcista se ha curado bastante rápido.)** Me entrega mi camisa blanca y mi cinta roja. Se lo agradezco y me la pongo sin abrochar. Juntos nos dirigimos a la sala de mando donde están revisando las imágenes grabadas de mi unión con la Inocencia.

Abro las puertas y lo primero que veo es a mí mismo en la pantalla.

-Un "payaso"... de verdad que me hace parecer uno. Y yo que pensaba que era un demonio.

-Walker. ¿Cómo te fue en la inspección?

-Han dicho: "El señor Walker no tiene anormalidades".

-¿En serio han dicho que no tienes anormalidades? Tú eres completamente anormal.

Le saco la lengua a Kanda. **(Las bromas entre nosotros son cada vez más naturales.)**

-¿Y sobre tu brazo izquierdo?

-Todavía lo siento algo pesado, pero va mejorando.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Claro.

Me quito la camisa por completo. El brazo izquierdo es completamente negro hasta la mitad del bíceps y a partir de ahí es una espiral rodeando el músculo un par de veces y luego hacia el hombro con varios círculos hacia mi cuello. En el dorso tengo una cruz de color blanco. El derecho está lleno de tatuajes: una gran rosa blanca en el hombro y a partir de ahí se van haciendo cada vez más pequeñas y se entrelazan con hojas verdes rodeando el _wargos_ que tengo desde siempre en el antebrazo. En el dorso de la mano tengo un loto azul.

Bak me observa con cuidado. **(Kanda también me observa y no puedo evitar sonreír ante este hecho.)**

-Crown Clown. Le pondremos ese nombre.

-Bien-me vuelvo a poner la camisa y la cinta-. ¿Es fuerte?

-¿Mh?

-El Crown Clown. ¿Es fuerte?

-Sí, mucho.

Sonrío y en ese momento suena el teléfono.

-Jefe Bak, es Komui, quiere hablar con el señor Walker.

Me encojo de hombros y respondo al teléfono.

-¿Komui?

- _Allen, que bien poder oír tu voz. Escucha. Lenalee, Lavi, Bookman, Krory, Marie y Miranda han desaparecido por completo. No podemos ponernos en contacto con ninguno de ellos._

-Está bien. Creo que sé donde pueden estar. Y si están allí se han metido en muchos problemas. Kanda, Tiedoll y yo iremos para allá lo antes posible.

- _Confío en ti, Allen. Ayúdales._

-Lo prometo.

Le paso el teléfono a Bak.

-Vamos a ir en el Arca, no me importa lo que digáis. Ya he estado ahí dentro.

-¿Qué significa eso?

Sonrío.

-El Músico y yo éramos grandes amigos. Me enseñó todo el interior.

Guiño un ojo y salgo de la sala de mando. Kanda se queda para hablar de algo con Bak y Komui.

Yo me dirijo a la puerta de Fou.

-¡Tú, Walker! ¿Estás aburrido?

 **(Hay cosas que nunca cambiarán.)**

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Fou?

-Volveré a la normalidad cuando haya descansado aquí... Es aburrido porque lleva su tiempo. Supongo que me despediré del monstruito de pelo blanco desde aquí.

-¿Cómo de monstruito soy?

-Tonto. Walker... tú... Amando a los humanos y a los Akuma, a los ángeles y a los demonios... Por norma general es algo muy extraño, ¿no crees?

Yo me río divertido.

-Estoy reventada, voy a dormir un poco. Un demonio como tú debería ir tirando hacia la batalla... Alguien como tú...

Asiento y sonrío.

-Me voy.

* * *

Camino por el pasillo hacia el estanque recién reconstruido terminando de abrocharme el nuevo abrigo de Exorcista. Este no tiene capucha y en ambos brazos hay cremalleras desde el dorso de la mano hasta rodear el bíceps.

Kanda está ignorando por completo a Tiedoll, que intenta que le dé un abrazo. Yo sonrío. **(Sé que en el fondo le gusta sentirse parte de una familia.)**

-Walker, ven un momento-me acerco a Bak, que me entrega un pendiente dorado-. Es un radiotransmisor que está a medio desarrollar, creo que funcionará bien... Los golems no son lo bastante fuertes para soportar cuando son introducidos en el Arca.

- _¿Puedes oírme, Allen?_

-Komui-sonrío alegremente-. ¿Qué pasa?

- _S_ _olo preguntarte si sabes exactamente lo que te encontrarás dentro del Arca._

-Sé perfectamente lo que encontraré. Neah y yo fuimos grandes amigos.

- _Bien, confío en tí. Y Tiedoll también lo hace. Solo falta Kanda._

-Tranquilo-miro en la dirección de Kanda con una ligera sonrisa. Está amenazando a Tiedoll con Mugen-. Le tengo controlado.

Escucho la risa de todo el departamento de ciencias.

-¡ _Moyashi_! ¡Vamos antes de que le mate!

-No seas así, Yuu.

-¡No me llames así!

Suspiro pesadamente y me acerco, tirando de su cuello para alejarle.

-Vamos, _Bakanda_ , tenemos que darnos prisa si queremos llegar a tiempo para la batalla.

-¡Suéltame, _Moyashi_ , o te cortaré el cuello!

Mi risa resuena mientras subimos los pocos escalones hacia la puerta del Arca. Tiedoll va detrás nuestra con una gran sonrisa bajo su poblado bigote.

-Espera, señor Walker.

Suelto a Kanda y me giro.

-¿Roufa? ¿Por qué estás sin aliento?

-Esto... Cuídate...

Sonrío. Le guiño un ojo y empujo a Kanda al interior del Arca.

-Ya nos veremos.

Espero a que Tiedoll entre y le sigo, no sin escuchar la voz de Bak.

-¡Walker, asegúrate de volver a salvo!

La oscuridad se envuelve a mi alrededor y luego me encuentro en una cuidad del sur con edificios blancos y tejados azules. Escucho el revoloteo de los pájaros blancos.

-Impresionante, ¿no? Vamos, es por aquí-elijo un camino y empiezo a caminar. Por detrás mía escucho los pasos de Kanda y Tiedoll.

-Así que este es el interior del Arca. Me gustaría dibujarlo.

Me giro, pero continuo caminando.

-Lo es, ¿verdad? Fui el que lo diseñó cuando Neah decidió remodelar. Me basé en la cuidad de Grecia en la que nos conocimos-vuelvo a girar y salto a los tejados para continuar mi camino desde una posición superior-, hace unos treinta y cinco años. Unos pocos años después Road, la Noé de los Sueños, acabó con Neah. Me pidió un favor con su último suspiro y lo cumplí.

-¿Qué tipo de favor?

 **(Kanda, Kanda... ¿No sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato?)**

-Utilicé la Séptima Sinfonía para unir su alma a la mía.

-¿Su alma a la tuya?

-La Séptima Sinfonía: _Awakening of de Dead_ , controla las almas de los muertos y moribundos. Puedo hacer que luchen de mi parte o unir sus almas a la mía, como hice con la de Neah. Aunque solo era media alma.

-¿Qué significa eso?

Niego con la cabeza y salto al otro lado de la calle. De ahí salto a una fuente y luego ruedo por el suelo con el impulso. **(Adoro el parkour, desde que empecé a practicarlo hace años.)**

-Vamos, es esta puerta de aquí. Esperad unos diez minutos antes de salir.

Abro una al azar y me encuentro cayendo por el aire. Bajo mis pies hay una nube de magia oscura, en la que entro sin temor. **(La oscuridad es mi fuerte.)**

Dentro Lenalee está atrapada por varias calaveras y a punto de ser atacada por una esfera de materia oscura del Conde. Le detengo sujetando su muñeca.

Hablo con una voz sedosa y oscura.

-Buenas noches, Conde.

-Buenas noches. Así que nos encontramos otra vez... Allen Walker.

En un instante ha creado otra de sus esferas y yo he cogido a Lenalee para escapar. El humo se forma a nuestro alrededor. La voz del Conde resuena en mis oídos.

-Te daré un último regalo antes del final de acto. El próximo que salga por la puerta del Arca caerá en un pozo de materia oscura. ¿Quién sera, será?

Dejo a Lenalee en el suelo con cuidado y salto con toda mi fuerza. **(Tengo que llegar a tiempo.)** Para mi desgracia veo a Kanda salir y caer con un grito que sé que después negará haber producido. Lanzo un gruñido y le atrapo, apretándole contra mi cuerpo y sujetándome al borde de la puerta al Arca con la otra mano. Miro hacia abajo y veo el pozo con el que había amenazado el Conde.

-¿Aren?

Miro a los ojos cobalto de Kanda. Se sujeta a mi cuello y el pelo se desliza por mi hombro junto al viento. Señalo hacia abajo.

-Materia Oscura. Si caes en ella te desintegras.

-¿Podrás con ambos? Hace poco que recuperaste tu brazo izquierdo.

-Soy un demonio. Puedo aguantar mucho más que esto.

Tiedoll asoma la cabeza y ambos miramos hacia arriba.

-¿Está todo bien ahí abajo?

-Sí, solo danos espacio para subir.

Tiedoll vuelve a desaparecer y yo nos levanto a pulso. Ambos nos sentamos en en borde y miramos hacia abajo. Todos los Exorcistas se han reunido alrededor de Lenalee. Mi comunicador suena.

-Walker.

- _¿Qué pasa ahí arriba?_

-Nada, Lavi. Estaremos abajo en unos minutos, lo que tarde en encontrar un par de cosas y tocar una melodía al piano. Cuidad de Lenalee. Digo más, ve diciéndome cómo habeis llegado aquí cuando dejé órdenes específicas de manteneros alejados de todo esto.

Me levanto y regreso al interior del Arca. Me quedo en el centro de la plaza y escucho con atención.

- _Estábamos en nuestros lugares designados cuando fuimos absorbidos por unas esferas negras. No sé cómo llegamos aquí y entramos en batalla contra un par de Noés. El Conde destruyó todo Edo y la Inocencia de Lenalee se transformó en una especie de campana de cristal verde. Entonces el Conde la atacó y fue entonces cuando llegaste tú._

Asiento y silvo una única nota para abrir una puerta a la habitación secreta de Neah. Entro en la sala completamente blanca con un par de sillas, un sofá de dos plazas y un piano blanco con las teclas negras.

Detrás mía escucho los pasos de Kanda y Tiedoll. Yo les ignoro y me siento en la banqueta. Respiro profundamente y empiezo a tocar. Las notas se mezclan unas con otras creando una hermosa melodía. **(La que Neah me enseñó hace mucho tiempo.)** Escucho a lo lejos un grito de dolor absoluto y sonrío siniestramente.

 **(Eso por lo que le hiciste a Neah, Road.)**

Continuo con la canción y un terremoto sacude todo el Arca. Cierro todas las puertas que el Conde había creado y rompo las cadenas que la sujetaban a Edo, o lo que antes era Edo. Luego la muevo hacia el suelo y abro la puerta principal con la última nota.

Sonrío tristemente y me levanto.

-Listo, vayamos con el resto.

Tiedoll se adelanta, pero Kanda me mira seriamente por un momento. Yo me acerco y le doy su pulsera.

-Te la dejaste la otra noche.

Extiende la mano lentamente y por un momento ambos la sujetamos. Kanda se sonroja, traga saliva y yo la suelto.

 **(Tengo que dejarle elegir. Es su elección, no la mía.)**

Al segundo siguiente está abrazando mi cuello con fuerza. Su olor a loto me envuelve y siento su pelo suave como la seda.

-Gracias por salvarme, Aren.

En un parpadeo ha desaparecido.

 **(Pero cada vez me lo pone más difícil.)**

* * *

A partir de ahora actualizaré los sábados y una vez entre semana. Y tengo que informaros de que no voy a poder actualizar hasta el 2 de enero como muy pronto, pondré otro capítulo este sábado.

Muchas gracias por los reviews. Me anima mucho saber vuestras opiniones e ideas.

Naraya


	13. Promesa cumplida

Estoy de vuelta en el despacho de Komui, discutiendo las posibles funciones del Arca y las maneras más eficaces de proteger a Lenalee, que es muy probable que tenga el Corazón de la Inocencia.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Haremos esto. Trasladaremos toda la Orden, cada División, a la Torre del Arca. No estaremos en un solo lugar y nos moveremos junto a las misiones de los Exorcistas.

Komui va a decir algo, pero Hevaska interrumpe entrando de golpe.

-Allen, creo que debes ver esto.

Miro a Komui y ambos nos levantamos. Hevlaska nos conduce a la habitación donde está descansando Lenalee. Al entrar veo su Inocencia brillando. Komui, por el contrario, frunce el ceño.

-Yo no veo nada.

-¿Has probado con otros Exorcistas?

-Sí. Y solo Kanda lo ha visto también.

Respiro hondo. **(¿Por qué solo él?)**

-Quítasela, no voy a arriesgarme a que se convierta en un Caído.

Hevlaska hace lo que le pido y en lugar de los engranajes con la esfera verde, es una simple esfera negra que parece líquido.

-Espera. Es posible que...-cierro los ojos y pienso en los pros y contras. **(Hace tiempo leí algo parecido...)** -. ¿Puedes beberlo, Lenalee?

-Pero...

-Te prometo que no te pasará nada que no pueda remediarse. Confía en mí.

Lenalee asiente y se bebe el líquido negro. Por un momento no pasa nada, pero luego se abre un estigma en sendos tobillos, de los que mana abundante sangre. Detengo a Komui con una mirada fría y sigo observando. La sangre se levanta y se envuelve alrededor de las piernas de Lenalee, formando una versión mejorada de las Dark Botts. Sonrío y me acerco, pasando la mano derecha sobre ellas. **(Frunzo el ceño al fijarme que el loto del dorso tiene un pétalo menos.)**

-Ligera como una mariposa y rápida como un leopardo. Así es como escuché que te describían. Ahora parece que alcanzarás la velocidad de un demonio pantera, los segundos más rápidos después de los demonios _wargos_.

-¿Puedes explicar qué ha pasado Allen?

-Al parecer, Lenalee no es el Corazón como pensábamos. Esto es la evolución de las Inocencia de tipo equipamiento llamado tipo cristalizado. Escuché hablar de él hace muchísimo tiempo, el suficiente como para haberlo olvidado. Solo evolucionan cuando el verdadero Corazón busca protegerse.

El silencio se instala en la habitación por unos minutos. Al final Hevlaska asiente.

-Tiene sentido. Podríamos encontrar la manera de evolucionar artificialmente las Inocencias de tipo equipamiento.

-Es arriesgado. La sincronización debe estar bajo el diez por ciento para que se convierta en líquido. Y bajo el diez por ciento hay muchas probabilidades de que el usuario se convierta en un Caído.

-Pero solo si la Inocencia no le aceptaba. Si somos rápidos podremos conseguirlo.

Me paso la mano por el pelo, revolviéndolo todavía más. Miro entre Havlaska y la nueva Inocencia cristalizada. **(¿Por qué tuviste que hacerme el líder, Giovani? Odio tomar estas decisiones.)**

-Bien. Pero esperemos hasta después de la mudanza-le sonrío a Lenalee-. Cuídate, no me gusta ver a uno de mis amigos en la cama por mucho tiempo.

-Pronto estaré ayudando.

Le sonrío una última vez y salgo de la habitación para dejar que Hevlaska explique las mejoras a ambos hermanos. No tengo ningún destino en mente al principio, pero al final decido ir a la terraza. Antes me paso por la cafetería para pedirle a Jerry un par de manzanas.

Subo las largas escaleras comiéndome una y por fin abro la puerta. La cierro detrás de mí y me siento en los muros bajos observando el bosque alrededor del edificio. El viento juega con mi pelo y camisa, susurrándome una melodía que sé que jamás podría imitar. **(Por muchos años que tenga, la melodía del viento es la más perfecta que la naturaleza puede crear.)**

Con le primer mordisco a la segunda manzana la puerta se abre. El olor en el viento es el que me dice quien es incluso antes de que la persona hable.

- _Bakanda._

- _Moyashi._

Kanda se acerca a mi lado y juntos seguimos observando el bosque. Con una sola mirada veo que viste con unos pantalones largos y una camiseta ajustada de cuello alto y sin mangas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te estaba buscando, necesito descansar del resto por un tiempo.

Sonrío, mordiendo de nuevo la manzana.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar?

Kanda se queda en silencio un momento y cuando habla lo hace lentamente.

-¿Me contarías algo sobre los infiernos?

Su pregunta me sorprende. **(¿De verdad quiere saber sobre los infierno?)**

-Claro. Veamos... ya sé. En mi cumpleaños doscientos cincuenta mi padre celebró una fiesta a lo grande. Todos los demonios estaban invitados al baile, había música y diversión por las calles y la bebida manaba como ríos...

 _La risa entra por los grandes ventanales de mi habitación. Yo me acerco curioso al balcón y observo las calles. Laoming levanta la cabeza desde el centro de su gran almohada y me mira._

 _-Hoy me convertiré en un adulto, Lao. Hoy lucharé con los grandes generales para mantener mi posición como príncipe. Estoy nervioso._

 _Laoming gruñe y yo río._

 _-Sí, lo sé. Gracias por tu confianza._

 _Me acerco a la mesa donde están todas mis armas organizadas. Empiezo a ponérmelas. Los cuchillos largos en las botas, las dagas en los muslos, el látigo en el lado derecho del cinturón, los cuchillos arrojadizos en la parte baja de la espalda, Wyrda en el lado izquierdo del cinturón y los protectores de metal recubiertos de cuero en los antebrazos cada uno con una hoja oculta en el interior. Justo cuando termino con las cuerdas mi madre entra._

 _Le sonrío y ella me abraza con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _-Mi niño ya es mayor-me entrega el paquete que lleva en las manos-. Toma, he tenido que buscar mucho para encontrarla. Era del primero de nuestros reyes._

 _Abro curioso el paquete y siento la suavidad de la piel. Lo despliego para ver una capa de piel de wargos, pero lo que más me llama la atención es que es de color blanco._

 _-Un wargos blanco..._

 _-Como Laoming y como tú. Nuestro primer rey fue salvado cuando era un niño por un wargos blanco, que dio su propia vida para ello. En su memoria el rey ordenó que fabricaran una capa con su piel. Cuando estaba en su lecho de muerte dijo que solo una persona la llevaría y que solo su madre sabría quién sería gracias a su Sueño del Destino. Yo lo sabía, sabía que tú eres esa persona._

 _-Mamá..._

 _Me silencia y me la pone sobre los hombros. Justo después me besa en la frente._

 _-Harás grandes cosas, mi niño. Un enorme destino te aguarda._

 _La abrazo de nuevo y bajamos a la sala de baile. Mi madre me guiña un ojo antes de entrar por una puerta lateral. Respiro hondo y cuadro los hombros. Mi verdadera vida solo acaba de empezar._

-Nada más entrar mi padre me presentó como su segundo hijo y mi hermano fue el primero en retarme. Fue una lucha épica.

-¿Y quién ganó?

-Quedamos en empate. Igual que todas nuestras peleas. No recuerdo ninguna en la que ganara uno solo. Aunque conseguí hacerle un corte en el puente de la nariz, de mejilla a mejilla. Nunca me perdonó por eso.

-Y por eso te desterró.

-Más o menos. Me desterró porque no puede matarme y esa era la segunda mejor opción.

Kanda me mira curioso y le pregunto con una mirada si quiere la mitad de la manzana. Ante mi sorpresa la coge y la muerte por el mismo sitio que yo sin apartar la mirada de mis ojos. Trago saliva antes de continuar.

 **(Cada vez me lo pones más complicado, mi querido Kanda.)**

-Yo era el heredero al trono elegido por el pueblo. Solo yo tengo el conocimiento necesario para desplegar todo el verdadero poder de un rey y mi hermano no tenía mucho tiempo para romper mi mente y conseguir la información. Así que me desterró y decidió esperar.

 **(Y va a acabar consiguiendo lo que quiere.)**

Lo único que se escucha por un momento es el sonido del viento y Kanda mordiendo la manzana.

-Si necesitas mi ayuda solo tienes que pedirla-le miro y él me sonríe, una pequeña sonrisa, pero que ilumina mi mundo-. Somos amigos.

Le respondo a la sonrisa y vuelvo la vista al cielo.

 **(Solo amigos... Me gustaría que fuese mucho más.)**

* * *

Estoy organizando unos archivos con Timcampy en mi hombro cuando escucho un grito de alarma llamándome. Me giro a tiempo para recibir un golpe en la cara con una botella de cristal. Lo siguiente que sé es que estoy en el suelo apartándome unos mechones de pelo largo de la cara. Parpadeo una vez, dos veces y lanzo un grito.

-¡REVEER!

-Lo siento, Allen. Hay tantos chismes por en medio que no vemos por dónde vamos.

Miranda se acerca a mí con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa y una cinta en la mano.

-¿Te lo recojo?

-Por favor.

La Exorcista alemana se agacha detrás mía y me recoge el pelo ahora largo. Mientras yo intento consolar a Tim, que también tiene dos coletas a ambos lados.

-¿Tú también has caído, Allen?

Miro hacia Lavi, que tiene el aspecto de un niño de nueve años que parece todavía más pequeño con la ropa grande. Sonrío.

-Al menos no es tan ridículo como eso. ¿Se ha calmado ya _Bakanda_?

-Marie ha tenido que quitarle Mugen.

-Ya iba siendo hora de que alguien lo hiciera.

-¡MARIE! ¡DEVUÉLVEME MI ESPADA!

Todos nos giramos para ver a Marie sujetando Mugen en alto, lejos de las pequeñas manos de Kanda. Había sufrido los mismos efectos de Lavi y ahora tenía el cuerpo de un niño de nueve años. **(No puedo evitar sonreir con suavidad.)**

-Allen, es mejor que guardes tú Mugen.

Marie me da la Inocencia de Kanda y yo no puedo evitar reir. El propio Kanda se detiene a unos pasos de mí y se cruza de brazos, fulminándome con la mirada.

-Dámela.

-No.

- _Moyashi..._

- _Bakanda._

Arqueo una ceja divertido. Se abalanza hacia mí y tengo que dar un paso lateral para esquivarle.

-Cuando la recupere te raparé la cabeza y venderé tu pelo a los viejos calvos.

-El pelo negro se vende mejor.

Kanda se lanza a por mí y le dejo golpearme en el estómago. Se detiene y retrocede sujetándose el puño lastimado.

-¿Qué demonios tienes debajo de la camisa?

-Solo más de mil quinientos años de entrenamiento.

Empieza a murmurar en japonés.

-Dame a Mugen.

-Creo que ya hemos dejado claro que no-vuelve a murmurar en japonés-. Sabes que conozco casi todas las lenguas del mundo, ¿no?

Me maldice en japonés y se aleja echando humo. En cuanto sale me río con ganas.

-Eres el único que puede controlarle.

-Tengo experiencia. Más sabe el demonio por viejo que por demonio.

Guiño un ojo y con un movimiento practicado engancho Mugen por el interior de mi cinturón. **(Siento la Inocencia palpitar cuando la suelto y frunzo el ceño. Miro el loto tatuado en el dorso de mi mano derecha. Tiene los mismos pétalos que la última vez.)** Sacudo la cabeza y continuo ayudando en el traslado.

* * *

Superviso el traslado de la División de Sudamérica a su planta en la Torre del Arca. Solo queda la División de Norteamérica, el lugar donde está oculto Alma Karma. Al pensar en eso mi corazón se aprieta. **(Mis horas de** **felicidad** **ya están contadas.)**

-¡Allen!

Miro hacia abajo **(estoy en la parte más alta de la Torre)** y veo a Komui haciéndome señas. Doy un salto y aterrizo con un golpe sordo y el repiqueto de mis armas.

-¿Cómo va el traslado?

-Casi terminado. Quería preguntarte cuándo iremos a la División de Norteamérica.

-Haremos como hemos estado haciendo: descansaremos una noche y trasladaré el Arca a primera hora. Y tendré que hacer reformas para acomodar a todos.

-Pídele ayuda a Tiedoll si lo necesitas.

-Eso estaba pensando. ¿Sabes dónde está?

-Hace una hora estaba en los jardines.

Suspiro cansado. **(No he podido dormir desde que empezamos el traslado.)**

-Ya le buscaré. Ahora solo necesito descansar un rato.

-¿Has estado durmiendo bien?

-No puedo, hay demasiadas cosas en mi mente que me preocupan y cada vez que cierro los ojos llega una nueva premonición más oscura que la anterior.

-Quizás un baño te relaje. Por la noche no suele ir nadie.

Le sonrío cansado.

-Gracias por el consejo, Komui-me froto la nuca con una mueca de dolor-. Lo probaré a ver si... consigo descansar algo.

Komui me sonríe de vuelta y se aleja, espero que para ayudar con el traslado. Yo abro una puerta a la habitación de Neah **(la que el resto considera ahora mi habitación)** para empezar a modificar la Torre y los edificios de la ciudad.

Me quedo ahí dentro hasta que es muy tarde y sé que absolutamente todos están dormidos. Cuando llega el momento cojo una toalla y el jabón con olor a loto **(el que más me gusta)** y me dirijo a los baños que construí cuando empezó todo el traslado.

 **(No hay nadie.)**

Me quito las armas y la ropa en los vestuarios y entro en el baño. El agua está a la temperatura perfecta cuando entro. Lanzo un suspiro cansado y vuelvo a observar el loto en mi mano. Últimamente lo he estado haciendo mucho. Trazo con un dedo sus pétalos y los cuento. Hay uno menos.

Unos pasos en la otra habitación me llaman la atención y es el olor el que me dice quién es **(otra vez.)**

No miro cuando Kanda entra primero en la habitación y luego en el agua.

-Has estado muy distraido desde que empezó todo el traslado.

Cierro los ojos y reclino la cabeza contra las piedras del borde.

-He estado ocupado.

-Muy ocupado si ni siquieras tienes tiempo para mirar a un amigo.

Sus palabras me duelen y siento las grietas de mi corazón hacerse más grandes.

-Créeme si te digo que esto es mejor.

-¿Cómo?

 **(No puedo más. Tengo a poca distancia a mi compañero _desnudo_ y si me quedo un solo segundo más aquí no responderé de mis actos.)**

Me levanto del agua y doy un par de pasos en dirección a la puerta cuando escucho su susurro.

-Cobarde.

Eso me detiene en seco **(** **metafóricamente, estoy chorreando agua.** **)** Respiro hondo y me giro sobre los talones. Kanda me observa con una mezcla de curiosidad y algo que espero sea deseo. Lleva el pelo largo recogido con un pinza para no mojárselo y su tatuaje contrastra contra su piel blanca. Vuelvo a meterme en el agua y me acerco a él con decisión. Me agacho poniendo una rodilla entre las suyas y acerco sus labios a los míos con una mano en su cuello. Su olor es embriagador y sus labios suaves me animan a continuar.

Sus manos se deslizan por mis hombros y me acercan a él. Nuestras lenguas se enredan en un baile de fuego y sensualidad. Mi otra mano se desliza por sus costillas hasta descansar en su cadera, frotando círculos con el pulgar.

Es cuando escucho el gemido que sale de su garganta cuando me doy cuenta de que esto es un error.

Me aparto de golpe **(algo** **reticente, pero es mi deber** **)** y desapareco por la puerta a los vestuarios. Me dejo caer en los asientos y respiro hondo. **(No puedo seguir con esto, me matará antes de que pueda cumplir mis promesas.)**

-¿Aren?-me sobresalto cuando escucho su voz, no había oído sus pasos-. ¿Estás bien?

-No puedo hacer esto. Va a acabar conmigo si siguimos de este modo.

-Aren...

-Por favor, Kanda, no jueges con mis sentimientos. Es mejor que solo nos veamos en lugares donde haya al menos otra persona con nosotros, si no... yo podría hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiré. Seguiré cumpliendo la promesa que te hice, pero por favor, déjame solo.

Kanda se queda en silencio un momento.

-De acuerdo. Como quieras.

Su voz tiene un toque ácido. Regresa al baño y me quedo solo de nuevo. Una lágrima se desliza sin mi permiso y golpea el suelo con un pequeño tintineo.

 **(Lo siento mucho, Kanda, pero es mejor así. Tengo que dejarte elegir de forma justa.)**

* * *

Por fin llega mi momento más temido. Me enfrento a Renny Epstain, la jefa de la División Norteamericana. A mi derecha y un par de pasos atrás está Kanda. No me ha hablado desde el "incidente del baño".

-Señor Walker.

-Señorita Epstain. Espero que haya seguido las órdenes.

-Por supuesto, señor. Pero hay un asunto...

Su mirada se desliza hacia Kanda y levanto la mano para llamar su atención.

-Llévame allí y reune a Cuervo en la sala. Tengo que hablar con todos.

-Sí, señor. Por aquí.

Nos guía por unos largos pasillos hasta llegar a unas puertas que sé que Kanda reconocerá al instante. Escucho su cambio de respiración, pero no lo comento, decidiendo quedarme en silencio. Al poco tiempo llegan tres hombres y dos mujeres, que inclinan ligeramente la cabeza como muestra de respeto.

-Madarao, Tokusa, Gouchi, Tewaku y Kiredori. Los Terceros Exorcistas mitad Akuma. Os he estado estudiando y sé lo que pasará cuando llegueis a vuestro límite. Tengo un trato que proponeros.

-Te escuchamos.

-La materia oscura en vuestros antebrazos izquierdos os condena a servir al Conde Milenario y a la familia Noé. Yo os propongo cambiar esa lealtad. Los demonios, sobre todo yo, somos los seres más oscuros del mundo. Puedo controlar ese tipo de materia oscura y enlazarla conmigo para que no tengais que veros obligados al Conde.

-¿Eso es realmente posible?

Arqueo una ceja.

-Solo para mí. Pero debo advertiros que es un procedimiento doloroso, aunque rápido.

Los miembros de Cuervo se miran y asienten a la vez.

-Lo haremos. Cualquier cosa para librarnos del Conde.

Asiento y me adelanto un paso, extiendo mi mano hacia ellos. Empiezo a murmurar en el idioma que solo los inmortales hablamos y entendemos. Una luz de color negra sale de la punta de cada dedo y vuela hasta cada Tercero. Les rodea una sola vez y entran en su corazón. Lanzan un grito de dolor a la vez y caen de rodillas.

Bajo la mano jadeando ligeramente. **(Hace mucho tiempo que no utilizo una magia tan poderosa.)**

-Gracias.

No respondo, simplemente me giro hacia las puertas.

-Señorita Epstain, me gustaría despertar a Alma Karma de su sueño.

 **(Escucho el corazón de Kanda acelerar y trago saliva, reprimiendo el dolor.)**

-Es muy arriesgado, señor Walker. No sabemos cómo podría reaccionar...

La silencio con la mirada.

-Sé exactamente lo que podría o no pasar si le despertamos. Pero hice una promesa y voy a cumplirla ocurra lo que ocurra.

Siento los ojos cobalto en mí, pero no me giro. **(** **Será menos doloroso de esta manera.** **)** Renny asiente lentamente y abre las puertas. Soy el primero en entrar, sin apartar la mirada del suelo de cristal bajo el que está el verdadero amor de mi compañero. **(Pensar en eso duele demasiado.)**

-Alma...

Cierro los ojos y reprimo con fuerza mis instintos que me animan a matarle en lugar de despertarle. Con un gesto de la mano levanto una corriente de aire que empuja al resto hacia atrás y desenvaino Wyrda. La clavo en el cristal, dejando la punta a solo un centímetro de la nariz de Alma.

-No nos hemos conocido, Alma Karma, pero hay alguien muy importante para mí que quiere verte despierto. Por favor, ya es demasiado doloroso dejar a un lado mis instintos para que él pueda ser feliz junto a tí.

Hay un pulso desde Wyrda y los ojos de Alma se abren despacio. Saco la espada y me aparto justo a tiempo para evitar las grietas que se crean en el cristal. Con un hechizo susurrado evito que los trozos le hagan daño y me agacho en el borde para ayudarle a salir. Su mano se sujeta a la mía y tiro con fuerza.

Cuando está a salvo fuera del estanque hago aparecer la capa de piel blanca para ponerla sobre sus hombros. **(Supongo que es mi forma de decirle que acepto la elección de Kanda, sea la que sea, aunque las grietas en mi corazón digan que ya la saben.)**

Alma levanta la mirada y se fija en Kanda. Yo no le miro, mi corazón demasiado frágil como para soportarlo. Cierro los ojos cuando empieza a caminar y me aparto dándoles la espalda. Escucho una lágrima caer al suelo y el susurro de la voz de mi compañero.

Las palabras de Rafael resuenan en mi mente. _"Sus lágrimas decidirán con quién se quedará. Con Alma Karma o contigo."_

 **(Ya es oficial. Mi corazón ha muerto, _yo_ he muerto. Solo sigo respirando para cumplir con mi promesa de crear un mundo donde pueda vivir tranquilo.)**

Salgo de la sala rápidamente, mi mirada endurecida para evitar que se notara que estoy roto por dentro. Si me quedo un solo segundo más moriré.

Entro por la puerta del Arca y mi lugar de destino es la parte superior de la Torre. Me siento en el borde, dejando que la ligera brisa se lleve mi dolor. Con el sonido de unas campanas de cristal Rafael aterriza a mi lado.

-¿Qué ocurre, Zarainur? Siento un gran dolor en tu corazón.

-Ya ha hecho su elección. Solo continuaré viviendo para cumplir las promesas que me quedan. Después aceptaré la muerte.

Rafael coloca su mano en mi hombro.

-Eres muy fuerte, podrás vivir.

-¿Qué sentido tiene la vida si no hay nadie con quién compartirla? Para los demonios es nuestro compañero y el mío ha elegido a otra persona-me llevo la mano al corazón-. Duele.

La mano en mi hombro se aprieta. **(Siento las lágrimas en mis ojos, pero no permitiré que se derrame una sola más.)**

Tras un largo silencio Rafael vuelve a hablar.

-Deberás empezar a prepararte para la Luna Dorada. Puedo decirle a Miguel que venga a ayudarte de vez en cuando.

-Te lo agradezco, pero no. Prefiero hacerlo solo.

Rafael despliega sus alas doradas y con el mismo tintineo de campanas de cristal desaparece.

Yo suspiro y observo la cuidad blanca y azul muy por debajo.

 **(Te quiero, Kanda Yuu, ahora y siempre. Te prometo crear un mundo donde puedas vivir sin peligros incluso si me cuesta la propia vida.)**

* * *

Me gustaría mucho escuchar vuestras opiniones **(a quién quiero engañar, sé que tenéis más quejas que nada.)** Espero leeros y saber dónde me he equivocado y qué he hecho bien en este capítulo.

Naraya

PD: si deseais mi muerte que sea rápida.


	14. Sentimientos

No puedo dejar de mirar a Alma. Desde el mismo momento en el que se abrieron las puertas mi mente no puede dejar de repetir las mismas palabras.

 **(Está vivo. Está a mi lado. Está bien.)**

A pesar de mi alegría, mi corazón no late con ella. Cada vez que veo a _cierta persona_ se aprieta dolorosamente. Como ahora.

Estoy sentado en una de las mesas del comedor junto a Alma, que está hablando con Lenalee, Miranda y Hevlaska. _Él_ entra en el comedor con el pelo blanco recogido en una cola corta y los ojos grises sin emociones. La cicatriz que le cruza el izquierdo más marcada que nunca, desde que despertó a Alma. Viste con una camiseta negra ajustada y unos pantalones largos grises de entrenamiento. Lleva Wyrda en la mano derecha y con la izquierda sujeta sobre el hombro un grueso cinturón con el resto de sus armas. Sus movimientos son descuidados, pero sé que está preparado para cualquier cosa. No mira hacia nosotros ni una sola vez. **(Ese hecho hace que** **mi corazón duela más.** **)**

-¡Hey, Allen!

Se detiene un momento y mira a Lenalee casi con pereza.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-¿No vas a desayunar con nosotros?

Se ajusta de nuevo el cinturón sobre el hombro. **(Reconozco ese gesto como uno de nerviosismo.)**

-Ya desayuné antes del amanecer para tener tiempo y entrenar. Lo siento.

Se dirige hacia Komui, que está en el mostrador y habla con él brevemente. Komui asiente y él se marcha con un paso rápido.

-¿Siempre ha sido así?

Me giro hacia Alma para mirarle. Hevlaska es la que responde.

-No siempre. Antes estaba todo el tiempo sonriendo y no dudaba en bromear con cualquiera.

-Me preocupa un poco-murmura Miranda. **(A mí también.)**

-¿Sabes por qué, Hev?

Ella niega con la cabeza, pero tarda un segundo en hacerlo. Frunzo el ceño. **(¿Qué ocultas, Hevlaska?)**

-Lo siento. No lo sé.

Se disculpa y se marcha del comedor. **(Sospechoso...)**

-Yuu, me gustaría entrenar un rato. ¿Podemos?

Asiento distraido y nos dirigimos a la sala de entrenamiento. Al pasar por una ventana le veo saltar de un edificio a otro sin descanso. Me detengo a observar. Está en su forma de demonio y utiliza la cola para equilibrarse en el aire.

-¡Yuu!

Me giro hacia Alma y le veo sonreírme. **(No sé por qué, pero creo que estoy con la persona equivocada.)**

* * *

Esa misma noche estoy dando vueltas en mi cama. Al otro lado de la habitación, en la segunda cama, está Alma durmiendo. **(Desde que despertó estoy confuso. Mi mente me dice que estoy enamorado de él, pero mi corazón dice que no.** **No sé qué pensar.** **)**

Me levanto y salgo en silencio, no quiero despertarle.

Camino por los pasillos y me encuentro en los jardines. Hay un ligero resplandor dorado que me atrae. Y entonces le veo. Es un hombre joven con el pelo castaño claro y grandes alas doradas. El hombre se gira y me sonríe.

-Te estaba esperando, Kanda Yuu.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Rafael, el arcángel de los viajeros, la salud y el noviazgo. Tenemos que hablar. Me preocupa Zarainur. Tú le conoces como...

 **(No puedo evitar cortarle antes de que diga su nombre.)**

-Sí, sé quién es. ¿Por qué hablar conmigo? Podrías ir a Lenalee, Miranda, Hevlaska o cualquier otro.

-Tú eres la persona más importante para Zarainur. Solo te escuchará a ti. Si sigue de este modo... sus días podrían acabar mucho antes de que consiga sus metas.

 **(Siento mi corazón detenerse para luengo lanzarse a una carrera de velocidad.)**

Rafael sonríe un momento y se gira de nuevo hacia el agua.

-No te entiendo.

-Al alejarse de ti está poniendo su propia vida en juego. Intenta por lo menos hablar con él, que te lo explique todo. Presiónale hasta que lo haga.

Le miro en silencio por un momento y al final asiento. Me sonríe de nuevo y despliega las alas.

-Ah, una última cosa. Te pareces a Asha mucho más de lo que crees.

Con eso despega **(unas campanillas de cristal** **suenan** **)** y desaparece. Yo suspiro y me quedo pensando en sus palabras el resto de la noche.

Bastante antes del amanecer me dirijo al comedor, donde sé que le encontraré. Está sentado de espaldas a la puerta y veo su espalda tensarse. Le detengo con una mano en el hombro.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-No hay nada que decir.

-No voy a dejarte tranquilo hasta que me escuches.

Se gira. Sus ojos grises brillan por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Su voz es un gruñido bajo y puramente salvaje. **(Por primera vez veo en demonio en él.)**

-¿Quieres otro motivo para hacerme daño? ¿No te vale solo con mi corazón? Te lo advierto: no vuelvas a acercarme a mí en el resto de tu vida si no quieres acabar con mis garras en la garganta.

Me estremezco. Camina a mi lado en dirección a las puertas.

-¿Dónde está el Aren que me salvó de caer en aquel pozo de materia oscura?

Le escucho detenerse un momento.

-Ese Allen ya no existe. Le mataste tú mismo.

Sale del comedor sin una palabra más. **(¿Le maté yo? Esas palabras me duelen mucho más de lo que hab** **í** **a imaginado.)**

Me dejo caer en el lugar donde estaba antes. Todavía está caliente. Por suerte no hay nadie más en el comedor.

 **(¿Qué significa eso? No lo entiendo. Ahora es más demonio que humano... No. Siempre ha sido un demonio. Solo que hasta ahora no lo ha mostrado. Estaba actuando todo este tiempo para no asustarnos. ¿Por qué, _Moyashi_? Conmigo no tenías que fingir ser quien no eres. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?)**

Hevlaska es la primera que llega justo cuando los rayos del sol aparecen por el horizonte.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

La miro. Sé que puedo confiar en ella.

-Duele mucho más de lo que pensaba. ¿Por qué yo, Hev?

Se sienta a mi lado y empiezo a contarle todo, desde mi encuentro con Rafael, pasando por mi intento de hablar con Allen y su amenaza. Cuando termino coloca una mano en mi hombro.

-Has esperado demasiado y le has perdido. Ahora él solo vive para cumplir una promesa que se hizo a sí mismo de crear un mundo donde tú puedas vivir con tranquilidad. Cuando la cumpla aceptará la muerte.

 **(La muerte... No pienso dejarle.)**

-¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarle?

-Nada. No puedes hacer nada, Kanda. Te dejó elegir y no le elegiste a él. Ya es demasiado tarde para ambos.

Una sola lágrima se desliza de mi ojo izquierdo y cae al suelo. **(Maldita sea...)**

-Gracias por escucharme.

Me levanto y regreso a mi habitación. Alma está sentado en su cama esperándome.

-¿Dónde estabas, Yuu?

Le miro y prieto los puños.

-Lo siento, Alma, no puedo seguir con esto. La única persona a la que quiero es la que me acaba de amenazar con matarme.

Alma sonríe tristemente.

-Ya iba siendo hora de que te dieras cuenta-se levanta y me abraza-. Eres como un hermano para mí, Yuu. Eso nunca cambiará.

Le devuelvo el abrazo.

-Gracias.

 **(Nunca antes había dicho esa sola palabra más veces en un solo día.)**

-¿Quieres hablar?

-Ya lo hecho con Hevlaska y prefiero no volver a hacerlo.

-De acuerdo. Entonces... me voy. Ya nos veremos.

Sale definitivamente de la habitación y me derrumbo en la cama. **(¿Qué debo hacer ahora?** **Ahora sé que le quiero más que a nada. Le amo con todo mi corazón y le he perdido para siempre...** **)**

* * *

Los días pasan y veo a Aren sonreír a todos, pero no mirarme una sola vez. Sus ojos grises, a pesar de todo, no tienen alma, están vacíos. **(Es doloroso verle así.)**

Le observo desde la distancia y no puedo evitar notar que cuando mira el dorso de su mano derecha, su máscara se rompe y muestra sus verdaderas emociones. En esas ocasiones es la desolación pura. **(¿Qué t** **ienes** **ahí para que** **t** **e ponga tan triste,** **mi demonio** **?** **)**

Es el inicio del verano cuando Aren me envía una señal de que reconoce mi presencia. Una mañana abro la puerta y me encuentro un arco en el suelo. Lo reconozco como el arco de tejo que le regaló Asha. A su lado hay dos docenas de flechas con plumas de cisne blanco. El verlo hace que la mano invisible alrededor de mi corazón se apriete un poco más. **(¿Por qué,** _ **Moyashi**_ **? E** **s** **lo más valioso para ti,** **t** **u último recuerdo de Asha. ¿Por qué me lo das?** **)**

Lo recojo y lo dejo en la mesa junto al reloj de arena con el loto dentro. **(Desde que Aren me amenazó no ha caído un solo pétalo.)** Me siento en la cama recostado contra la pared y miro fijamente el arco.

 **(Nunca le entenderé y quiero pasar con él el resto de mis días intentando comprenderle.)**

* * *

Mañana intentaré poner otro capítulo, pero si no puedo felices fiestas a todos y recordaros que no voy a poder actualizar hasta enero.

FELICES FIESTAS!

Naraya


	15. Del odio al amor

Observo a Kanda a través de la ventana de su habitación. **(Lo que le dije fue lo más doloroso que he hecho en toda mi vida. Pero para protegerle de mis enemigos debo alejarle.)**

Miro el loto en mi mano. Le estoy dando poco a poco mi propia vida ahora que entiendo lo que el tatuaje significa. Olvidé aquel momento antes de la batalla contra el Akuma de nivel tres, cuando una de sus lágrimas me eligió como su compañero. Mi Inocencia refleja esa unión.

El arco de Asha... no tengo ni idea de por qué se lo entregué, pero yo no puedo hacer mucho con él.

El resto de la Orden Negra debe pensar que nos odiamos para no involucrarse ni que mi instinto se sienta amenazado. **(Cuando los demonios encontramos a nuestro compañero nos volvemos mucho más fuertes para protegerles y nuestro instinto es mucho más sobreprotector.)**

Bajo del tejado en el que estoy para poder ver a través de la ventana y me dirijo a mi habitación. Dejo a Wyrda en el sofá y me siento en el piano. Debo cambiar la localización del Arca para que el Conde no nos encuentre.

Mis manos son ágiles a la hora de tocar la melodía y en menos de un segundo nos he trasladado a unos veinte kilómetros sobre España.

Suspiro y decido descansar el resto de la noche.

* * *

Una alarma me despierta de golpe y salto cogiendo Wyrda. Salgo corriendo y llego a una de las muchas ventanas. Fuera, en la plaza, están Tyki Mick y Road. Gruño y me giro hacia las escaleras. Mis zancadas son rápidas y largas. Paso junto a varios científicos que corren en la dirección contraria. Por fin paso por las grandes puertas y las cierro con un solo gesto de la mano, dejándoles a todos en el interior. **(Esta es mi pelea.)**

-Buenos días, Allen Walker. ¿O debería llamarte Zarainur ahora?

-Solo una persona tiene derecho a utilizar mi nombre demoníaco, Road Kamelot. ¿Qué queréis de nosotros?

-Nada en especial. ¿Acaso no podemos venir a saludar al demonio que tiene el alma de nuestro Catorceavo?

Río secamente.

-Bien, ya me habéis visto. Ahora, si no os importa, me gustaría volver a dormir.

Tyki se adelanta un paso con una sonrisa malévola.

-Sí que nos importa. Hay algo que queremos comentarte. Hace poco tuve un sueño de una de mis anteriores vidas. Yo era un joven y prometedor ladrón en Damasco cuando me crucé con un hombre bastante singular. Tenía el pelo largo de color azul a juego con sus ojos. Fue un placer clavarle una daga entre las costillas.

 **(Asha... mató a Asha.)**

Mi visión se nubla. Siento mis colmillos y garras crecer. Un gruñido nace en mi garganta.

-Mataste a Asha... ¡NO PIENSO PERDONÁRTELO!

Me lanzo hacia él con mi velocidad demoníaca y me olvido de su capacidad de elección cuando le atravieso. Los dos ríen malévolos.

Con un gruñido saco Wyrda y corto el cuello de Road sin un segundo pensamiento. Con un hechizo susurrado su cuerpo se convierte en cenizas. Miro a los ojos de Tyki.

-Pronto la seguirás.

Envaino mi espada y la dejo en el suelo antes de activar mi Inocencia. La capa blanca que la caracteriza se forma alrededor de mi cuello. Sujeto con la mano derecha la muñeca izquierda. Mi hombro izquierdo empieza a brillar en verde y un círculo rodea la unión. Todo mi brazo empieza a convertirse en una espada blanca con los bordes negros y una cruz también negra en el centro. Todo mi hombro se vuelve de color negro con una cruz blanca y la capa forma un manto que lo cubre y una capucha sobre mi cabeza. La máscara se coloca sobre mis ojos y me proporciona una visión mucho mejor que mis ojos sin nada.

-¿Pero qué...?

Me lanzo hacia él y lo esquiva. Le sigo y continuamos de ese modo varios minutos hasta que una flecha con una luz negra le atraviesa la garganta.

Mi cuerpo se detiene cuando Tyki cae al suelo y se deshace en polvo.

 **(Eso era una flecha divina. ¿Cuándo ha entrado en el Arca un ángel? Lo habría notado.)**

Miro hacia las ventanas superiores y por un segundo veo a Asha con su arco. Con un pensamiento retiro la máscara de mis ojos para ver mejor. Es Kanda con el pelo suelto agitado por el viento, los ojos cobalto relampagueando y el arco preparado con dos flechas que despiden un resplandor negro.

 **(Es la verdadera belleza etérea. Hermoso y letal.)**

Pero hay algo equivocado. Las flechas apuntan a mí. Cuando me doy cuenta de eso, él suelta la cuerda y tengo que esquivar a toda velocidad. Me deslizo por el suelo de piedras y vuelvo a transformar la espada en mi brazo izquierdo sin desviar la mirada de Kanda. **(** **Sus ojos muestran ira y odio.** **)**

Vuelve a sacar dos flechas del carcaj en su cadera derecha **(el lugar donde siempre lo llevaba Asha)** y las dirige hacia mí. Sé que no parará hasta golpearme y respiro hondo. Cierro los ojos cuando dispara y lanzo un gruñido al sentir el acero divino traspasar mi piel. Caigo de rodillas y abro los ojos.

Una flecha en el muslo y otra en el hombro. **(** **Y las heridas son todavía peores al ser acero divino y yo un demonio.** **)**

Las puertas se abren de golpe y Hevlaska es la primera en llegar a mi lado. Miro hacia la ventana donde estaba Kanda, pero se había ido.

-Eres un idiota.

-Lo sé, solo sácalas.

-Te desangrarás.

-Podré aguantar eso. Pero es acero divino, si los demonios estamos en contacto con él demasiado tiempo...

Hevlaska asiente y acerca la mano a la flecha del muslo. Retengo el aire y asiento. Ella la saca de golpe y lanzo un grito sin poder evitarlo. Vuelvo a asentir y ella repite la operación con la flecha del hombro.

Mi mente se nubla y mi visión se oscurece. Lo último que escucho es mi nombre gritado por una voz que no reconozco. **(Aren...)**

* * *

La próxima vez que despierto estoy en la enfermería y es la mitad de la noche. No sé cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente. **(Hay un olor embriagador en el aire. Como loto...)**

Giro la cabeza hacia la puerta y veo a Kanda sentado en una silla, dormido. A su lado contra la pared está el arco de tejo.

Mi corazón se aprieta dolorosamente al verle y me siento lentamente. Siento un _deja vù_ al ver las vendas alrededor de mi torso. Solo que no estoy en el Paraíso y que en la misma habitación está mi compañero, que es el causante de que haya acabado aquí. **(Aunque tengo que reconocer que en parte es culpa mía.)**

Cierro los ojos y bajo la cabeza, sintiendo una lágrima deslizarse.

-Nunca antes te había visto llorar.

Miro rápidamente a Kanda y veo sus ojos cobalto brillar en la oscuridad relativa. **(Mi corazón se aprieta dolorosamente bajo su mirada.)**

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Lo he recordado todo. Que yo soy la reencarnación de Asha y que prometí seguir ayudándote como un mortal.

 **(Mierda...)**

-No voy a obligarte a cumplir esa promesa. Desde el momento en el que puse los ojos en ti, no en Asha, aprendí eso por las malas. A causa de mi propio corazón.

Un silencio pesado se instala en la habitación. Desvío la mirada hacia la ventana.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Le miro con tristeza. **(No puedo reconocer las emociones en sus ojos cobalto.)**

-En aquel momento querías a Alma. Mi instinto me dijo que era lo mejor. Ahora veo que estaba equivocado. Pero si algo he aprendido en mi larga vida es que no puedo cambiar el pasado por mucho que quisiera.

-No puedes cambiar el pasado, pero el presente te pertenece y el futuro puedes escribirlo a tu gusto.

Suspiro.

-Ojalá fuera así de fácil-me recuesto de nuevo en las almohadas y miro al techo-. Aunque cambie en el presente el pasado siempre estará ahí y tú seguirás odiándome hasta tu muerte.

Le escucho levantarse y acercarse a la cama con pasos silenciosos.

-El odio puede llegar a olvidarse y yo podría perdonarte. Pero no puedo hacer nada para que te perdones a tí mismo, eso solo pude salir de tu interior.

-Tengo demasiados pecados como para perdonarlos todos. Y del que más me arrepiento es haberte mentido.

Coloca una mano en mi hombro y le miro. **(El pelo le cae sobre un hombro.)**

-Como ángel aprendí que el camino hacia el perdón es siempre el arrepentimiento.

Se inclina sobre mí y une sus labios a los míos por un segundo. Mis ojos se abren.

-¿Qué...?

Él ríe ligeramente.

-Somos compañeros, ¿no?

Con esas palabras se aleja, coge el arco y sale de la habitación. Yo parpadeo un momento.

 **(El camino va a ser muy largo. Pero siempre que mi recompensa sea él, caminaré con gusto.)**

* * *

Espero que este capitulo aclare varias dudas y os guste. Es el último capítulo del año así que felices fiestas **(definitivamente.)**

Naraya


	16. Gabriel

La mañana nos encuentra a Kanda y a mí en una de las mesas del comedor jugando a las Piezas de Cristal, un juego de estrategia de los inmortales. Es un tablero en forma de rombo con cien rombos más pequeños en azul oscuro y azul claro. Las cuarenta piezas son parecidas a unas gotas de agua alargadas hechas de cristal que flotan sobre el tablero y que se mueven simplemente colocando dos dedos sobre ellas. Para diferenciarlas en el interior de diecinueve hay pequeños zafiros **(que maneja Kanda)** y en otras diecinueve hay pequeños diamantes azules **(que manejo yo)**. En las dos restantes hay dos piedras para marcarlas como las importantes.

Observo a Kanda mientras piensa en su próximo movimiento. Viste únicamente con los pantalones del uniforme y una camisa blanca con el pelo en su cola de caballo habitual.

Por fin mueve una pieza y sonrío. **(Ha caído en mi trampa.)** Muevo mi pieza doble.

- _Kyapucha sa remashita_.

 **(Capturado.)**

Kanda suelta un gruñido.

-¿Voy a ganarte alguna vez?

-Lo dudo. Tengo mil seiscientos treinta y nueve años de experiencia. Y parece que tú has olvidado los elementos fundamentales de la magia.

Con un movimiento de la mano sobre el tablero las piezas vuelven a sus posiciones originales. Las dobles en las esquinas más cercanas entre sí y las otras repartidas entre esas y las esquinas más alejadas de la izquierda.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver la magia con las Piezas de Cristal?

Sonrío.

-Primera regla del mago: la magia siempre ocurre en otro lugar del que señalas. Por ejemplo si muevo varias piezas seguidas de un lado, la jugada maestra ocurre en el otro.

Vuelvo a mover la mano, recreando la partida anterior. Ahora puede ver mi estrategia mucho mejor. El entendimiento llega a sus ojos.

-Tramposo.

Sonrío inocentemente.

-Esto no es trampa, se llama estrategia.

-Te entrenaron para esto.

 **(No puedo evitar reír cuando me mira de ese modo.)**

-Tienes razón. ¿Quieres otro intento?

Kanda asiente y vuelvo a colocar las piezas en su lugar. Cuando él mueve primero **(los zafiros siempre empiezan)** varios Exorcistas entran a desayunar. Hevlaska me sonríe y yo le guiño un ojo. **(Tengo que agradecerle que le contara a Kanda la verdad durante los dos días que estuve inconsciente,** **lo que le permitió recuperar poco a poco los recuerdos de él como Asha.** **)**

Muevo rápidamente mi pieza y veo los ojos de Kanda vigilar todo el tablero con mucho más cuidado que antes.

No puedo evitar sonreír cuando todos los Exorcistas nos rodean para ver la partida, exactamente como antes de despertar a Alma.

Es justo cuando muevo por primera vez mi pieza doble cuando siento una presencia atravesar la barrera del Arca. La siguiente pieza de Kanda se mueve sola y yo saludo sin molestarme.

-Buenos días, Gabriel.

El arcángel mensajero se materializa junto a Kanda con sus alas doradas, pelo rubio y ojos azul claro.

-¿Qué me ha delatado esta vez?

-La barrera que tengo alrededor del Arca. Y un poco el olor. Sigues oliendo igual que Miguel.

Gabriel se sonroja fuertemente y no puedo evitar sonreír con malicia.

-Tú... pero... fue...

-Al menos eso me evita preguntar cómo va vuestra relación. ¿Tienes algún motivo para venir aquí o es solo una visita?

Muevo mi pieza y entrelazo las manos con los codos sobre la mesa para apoyar la barbilla en ellas.

-Te traigo esto de parte de Marco.

Coge un paquete envuelto en un pañuelo que hace tiempo podría haber sido blanco y lo deja sobre la mesa. Al segundo siguiente a quintiplicado su tamaño **(y su peso a juzgar por los crujidos de la mesa.)**

Lo abro y descubro un buen trozo de un metal brillante.

-Oh, bien, lo necesitaba para la nueva armadura.

-¿Y es...?

-Acero estrellado, el mismo metal con el que está hecha Wyrda. Solo los demonios tenemos las habilidades y fuerza suficientes para manejarlo.

Con un chasquido de dedos lo hago desaparecer y espero a que Kanda mueva su pieza. **(Es el único que no se ha sorprendido por la llegada de Gabriel. Me siento extrañamente orgulloso.)**

-¿Y cómo van las cosas por aquí abajo? ¿Has arreglado las cosas con tu compañero?

-Eso creo.

-¿Y eso significa...?

 **(El destello en los ojos de Kanda me indica que no diga más de lo necesario.)**

-Que no estoy muy seguro. Una relación debe ser vista desde ambos puntos de vista y por mucho que quiera su mente es demasiado complicada de comprender. Aunque le quiero de todas formas.

Gabriel sacude la cabeza y sus rizos de oro siguen sus movimientos.

-Por muchos milenios que tenga nunca entenderé el razonamiento de los demonios.

Kanda mueve su pieza doble. Cierra los ojos pensativo cuando empieza a hablar.

-La mente de los demonios comunes es más fácil de entender que la de Zarai. Su propia existencia es extraña: un demonio con alma de ángel, así es como le han definido en varias ocasiones. Asha... yo, por el contrario y al mismo tiempo por igual, era un extraño entre los míos, un ángel negro. Soy la contraposición de Zarai: un ángel con alma de demonio. Nuestro nacimiento estaba escrito en las estrellas desde la desaparición de nuestros Primeros Líderes y la Separación de las Razas. Seríamos los únicos capaces de reunificar ambas especies y devolver el equilibrio a la Justicia.

Todos le miramos impresionados **(incluido yo, tengo que admitirlo.)**

-Un momento. ¿Has dicho que tú... eras Asha?

Kanda mira a Lavi mientras muevo mi pieza. Vuelve los ojos cobalto al tablero rápidamente para controlar que no hago trampas.

-Te he visto, _Moyashi_.

Sonrío y devuelvo su pieza al lugar original. Inmediatamente después cambio la expresión.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso, Lavi?

Modulo mi voz para que sea fría y mortal como la hoja de un cuchillo **(un truco que aprendí en los Campos de Castigo.)** Escucho su corazón acelerado y cómo traga saliva.

-No, no, ninguno.

-Zarainur...

Sonrío inocente a Gabriel.

-Soy un demonio, es mi naturaleza.

Kanda mueve su pieza **(irónicamente la misma que había cambiado yo antes. Ese detalle me hace sonreír más.)**

-Aun así merecen una explicación.

-No es mi lugar explicarlo.

Ambos miramos a Kanda. Él se encoge de hombros ligeramente.

-Sí, yo fui Asha. Fui asesinado por el Noé del Placer hace bastante tiempo. Justo antes de morir prometí a Zarainur que le seguiría ayudando en su misión. Soy un ángel de honor.

 **(No puedo evitar sonreír con cariño en esa última frase.)**

Muevo mi pieza para bloquear el último espacio donde puede moverse la doble pieza de Kanda, ganando de nuevo la partida.

-Esa es mi frase.

-Te la enseñé yo. Recuerdo que eras un gran mentiroso.

Le saco la lengua. Gabriel ríe divertido.

-Sí, eras un mocoso que siempre iba detrás de su padre con un casco demasiado grande para él y blandiendo una espada de madera.

El resto ríe al imaginarlo. Yo me sonrojo. Kanda me sonríe **(una gran sonrisa que calienta mi corazón y repara varias de las grietas en él.)**

-No es justo. Tenía diez años.

-Y eras el demonio más lindo que he conocido en toda mi vida.

 **(Esas palabras...)** Un segundo después estoy de pie sobre la mesa con Wyrda en el cuello del arcángel. Mi voz es fría como el hielo.

-Atrévete a repetirlo, arcángel, y te mostraré de lo que realmente estamos hechos los demonios.

Gabriel traga saliva y una mano se aprieta alrededor de mi muñeca. Miro los ojos cobalto de Kanda. **(Siento que esta escena ya la he vivido de una forma diferente. Él y yo hemos intercambiado lugares.)**

-No pierdas la calma. Recuerda lo que ocurrió en Prusia.

Con un gruñido envaino Wyrda y me alejo en dirección de la puerta. Al salir, me detengo cuando no pueden verme y escucho sus palabras.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

 **(Esperaba que fuera Alma quién hiciera la pregunta.)**

-Esas mismas palabras son las que le dijo su madre justo antes de que le desterraran. Desde aquel momento se culpa por no poder ir a rescatarla.

La voz de Kanda es suave, mucho más de lo que habría imaginado. **(Tiene razón. Cada segundo me siento culpable de que esté encerrada en uno de los calabozos del palacio de los infiernos.)**

Aprieto la mandíbula y voy saltando todo el camino hasta lo alto de la torre. El sol artificial ya está a varios grados sobre el horizonte del Arca y las palomas blancas revolotean entre los edificios.

Me siento en el borde y a mis espaldas aparece Laoming, mi querido _wargos_ blanco. Se tumba justo detrás mía y me recuesto entre su suave pelaje.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en tu misión, Lao?

Gruñe ligeramente y me hace cosquillas con la nariz.

Le sonrío y le rasco tras las orejas.

-Sabía que podía confiar en tí. Escucha, quiero que protejas a Kanda pase lo que pase.

El tiempo pasa con rapidez. Siento la presencia de Gabriel desaparecer y veo a Kanda caminar por las calles junto a Alma y Hevlaska. **(Los dos se hicieron una pareja poco después de que Kanda terminara todo. Me alegro mucho por ellos.)**

Cierro los ojos por un momento, disfrutando del calor del sol artificial, y me quedo dormido.

* * *

Como prometí el nuevo capítulo el día 2.

Feliz año nuevo a todos!

Naraya


	17. Compañeros

El olor a loto me despierta y parpadeo desorientado. Un par de labios suaves se encuentran con mi mejilla y eso me espabila completamente. Miro hacia el lado para ver a Kanda arrodillado a mi lado. Tiene el pelo suelto y viste con una camisa blanca y pantalones. **(Sus ojos brillan en la luz de la luna artificial y su piel parece la de un verdadero ángel.** _ **Mi**_ **ángel.)**

-Te he estado buscando. No has ido al almuerzo ni a la cena.

Me froto los ojos y doy un vistazo rápido a Laoming. **(** **Ha hecho un hueco lo bastante grande para Kanda.** **)**

-Lo siento. Parece que necesitaba el sueño.

Mi compañero ladea ligeramente la cabeza con curiosidad y no puedo evitar sonreir al compararle con un gato.

-¿De qué te ríes?

Estiro una mano y juego con un mechón de su pelo largo.

-De tí, mi querido gatito.

Hay una pequeñísima sonrisa tirando de sus labios. Hace un sonido que me recuerda a un maullido y río divertido.

-¿Te sigo pareciendo un gato?

-Más que nunca. Anda, ven aquí.

Tiro de él hacia mí y se recuesta también contra Laoming. Juntos observamos las estrellas.

-Recuerdo aquella vez a las afueras de Roma, cuando salimos por la noche y observamos las estrellas. Tú empezaste a enseñarme los rituales que se hacían dependiendo de la posición. Había una... la que utilizó el quinto rey demonio, ¿Raino?

Sonrío. **(Sé por dónde va.)**

-Sí, Raino, el Gran Sanador. Continua.

-Me dijiste que si la estrella Sirius estaba a doce grados sobre la línea del horizonte una noche despejada de luna creciente en su séptimo día, se podía hacer un ritual que permite a dos inmortales de un mismo género tener hijos.

-Raino y su compañero el rey consorte Sinhao tuvieron el primer hijo entre personas con un mismo género. Le pusieron Mino, "milagro"-giro la cabeza para mirarle-. ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

Veo cómo traga saliva nerviosamente y cómo un halo rosado cubre sus pómulos. **(Adorable.)**

-¿Podrías calcular esa fecha?

-Los demonios siempre sabemos eso. Estamos conectados a la oscuridad. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Me levanto sobre un codo para verle bien.

 **(Ya es oficial. Kanda está sonrojado. Puedo ver su cara brillar.)**

-Somos compañeros y en algún momento querrás tener hijos...

Río suavemente y me inclino para besarle. Estos gestos **(para mi satisfacción)** se están haciendo muy comunes entre ambos.

-Normalmente los compañeros tardan varios años en querer hijos. Y tú eres mortal.

Con esa última frase hace una pequeña mueca. Me mira triste.

-Lo siento. Siento haberte hecho esa promesa de reencarnarme en un mortal para luego acabar atándote como mi compañero.

Le abrazo contra mí y beso su sien con cariño. **(Le amo cada vez más.)**

-No es tu culpa. No es culpa de nadie. Y que conste de que me alegro que tú seas mi compañero y no otro. Me has hecho entender muchas cosas importantes. Y me has permitido tomar un camino que nunca habría imaginado.

-¿Qué camino es ese?

Le sonrío y beso su frente.

-Todavía no puedo decírtelo, pero pronto lo haré. Te lo prometo.

-Y nunca has incumplido una promesa. Eso es lo que me gusta de tí.

Laoming se revuelve detrás nuestra. Le miramos y él nos da un lametón a cada uno.

-¿Quieres ir a correr un rato, Lao? Vamos.

Me levanto junto a Kanda y le digo que suba en el _wargos_. Él lo hace con una sonrisa y se agarra con fuerza a su pelaje. **(Sabe lo que planeo.)** Laoming y yo saltamos por el borde y aterrizamos en uno de los edificios. Empezamos a correr y con un silbido abro una puerta del Arca al este de Estados Unidos. Un gran bosque nos da la bienvenida y empezamos a correr. Laoming con Kanda va esquivando los árboles en el suelo y yo saltando de una rama a otra muy por encima.

Con varios destellos aparece el resto de la manada y salto al suelo cuando llegamos a un claro. Kanda desmonta y me mira curioso. Yo me acerco a un círculo quemado en la tierra donde no crece nada, pero a pocos pasos de él hay un precioso campo de flores doradas únicas en el mundo que brillan suavemente en la penumbra de la luna.

-En este mismo lugar es donde aparecí cuando mi hermano me desterró. Y ahí-señalo el grupo de flores-, es donde Gabriel y Miguel aparecieron para recogerme.

-¿Por qué me traes aquí?

Miro alrededor. **(Mi manada ha formado un círculo perfecto y nos observan.)**

-Porque aquí, frente a todos los _wargos_ , es donde quiero formalizar mi promesa de unirme a ti en un futuro próximo-me levanto y me pongo frente a él mirándole a los ojos cobalto que tanto me fascinan-. Este sitio es el que me permitió conocerte como Asha y luego como Kanda Yuu. A ti, a la única persona con la que deseo pasar el resto de mis días. Nunca, en mis mil seiscientos treinta y nueve años de existencia, me he sentido de esta forma hacia nadie. Eres lo más maravilloso que ha pasado en mi vida y aunque tú seas mortal y yo inmortal, quisiera que me aceptaras como tu compañero durante el tiempo que podamos serlo.

Extiendo mis manos con las palmas hacia arriba, mostrando mi total confianza en él y su decisión.

Kanda mira mis manos y luego mis ojos. Contengo la respiración. Por fin levanta sus propias manos y las pone sobre las mías. **(Hay una suave calidez emanando de ellas.)**

-Tú también has sido lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida. Desde aquel primer momento en el que nos vimos y nos enfrentamos supe que acabaría pasando algo entre ambos. Pero no quiero atarte a mí y luego dejarte, no podría soportarlo.

Le sonrío tranquilizadoramente.

-Tú mismo me dijiste que no puedo cambiar el pasado, pero que el presente me pertenece y el futuro puedo escribirlo a mi gusto. No nos preocupemos por el momento de la separación y disfrutemos de la vida juntos.

-Ese momento de la separación puede llegar mucho antes de lo que crees. Este cuerpo no va a resistir.

-Te equivocas. Sé que no ha caído ningún pétalo de tu loto desde que te amenacé-suelto mi mano derecha y le muestro el dorso. Sus ojos se abren al ver el loto tatuado en él-. Te he estado dando parte de mi vida hasta alcanzar los ochenta años. Durante ese tiempo no caerá un solo pétalo más.

-Pero... esto significa...

-Que tenemos ochenta años para vivir juntos. Ahora que sabes todo esto, ¿qué dices, Kanda? ¿Aceptas ser mi compañero formalmente?

Mira el tatuaje y se lleva la mano izquierda al corazón.

-Sí.

 **(** **Su voz es tan suave que incluso con mi oído estoy a punto de no escucharle.** **)** Sonrío brillantemente.

-¿De verdad?

Sus ojos cobalto se fijan en los míos.

-Sí, quiero ser tu compañero formalmente.

Río y le abrazo con fuerza. Su propia risa se une a la mía. La manada empieza a aullar. Para terminar nuestra unión le doy un suave beso en los labios.

-Te quiero, Kanda.

-Yuu.

-¿Qué?

-Llámame Yuu. Es lo justo.

Vuelvo a sonreír y le beso.

-No me has contestado, Yuu.

Él también sonríe.

-Yo también te quiero, Zarai.

Esta vez es él el que me besa a mí. **(No puedo estar más feliz.)**

-¿Quieres volver al Arca?

-¿Esto no merece una celebración?

-Cierto, cierto. Déjame pensar... ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Se muerde el labio y desvía la mirada. Susurra algo en japonés. Ese algo hace que la sangre en mis venas hierva. Le miro sorprendido y en sus ojos veo su determinación por conseguir lo que quiere.

Trago saliva y le beso despacio, muy despacio, saboreando el momento. **(Tenemos el resto de la noche.)**


	18. Regalo

Observo su posición con el arco, pero no puedo dejar de admirar su figura delgada y atlética contra el sol naciente. Es maravilloso. Su piel brilla con la luz, el viento agita su pelo oscuro y mi marca de compañero está rodeando su muñeca izquierda. **(Perfecto es la palabra para describirle.)**

-¡Zarai!

Parpadeo de mi ensoñación y sacudo la cabeza. Yuu me mira exasperado con la mano derecha en la cadera y la izquierda sujetando el arco perezosamente.

-¿Decías, Yuu?

-La próxima flecha va para ti si vuelves a distraerte.

-¿No te estaba reenseñando a disparar? Aunque ya eres bastante bueno.

 **(Lo he probado yo mismo...)**

Me saca la lengua y vuelve a cargar el arco. Yo me acerco a él y me coloco justo detrás. Deslizo mis manos por sus brazos hasta sujetar el arco con él. Apoyo mi barbilla en su hombro. **(Siento su escalofrío y no puedo evitar rozar su cuello con mis labios.)**

-¿Qué haces?

-Enseñarte. ¿No es esto una clase? Ahora céntrate en la diana **(que son varios círculos pintados en un árbol)** y olvídate de todo lo demás menos mi voz-suelto mi mano izquierda de la suya y la deslizo hasta sus abdominales. **(Otro escalofrío recorre su cuerpo.)** -. Muy bien, ahora coge aire y mientras lo haces apunta al centro. Retén el aire y dispara.

Soltamos la cuerda a la vez y la flecha se clava en el centro exacto. Yuu sonríe y no puedo evitar darle un beso rápido en la mejilla. **(Después de la noche anterior creo que estoy infinitamente más enamorado de él.)**

Me aparto y estiro los brazos sobre la cabeza.

-Bien, creo que voy a trabajar un rato.

-¿Tú? ¿Trabajar? Perdona que lo dude.

-Para tu información tengo que forjar la armadura que utilizaré en la Luna Dorada-arqueo una ceja y sonrío-. Si quieres puedes venir a verme.

Le guiño un ojo y me dirijo a la puerta del Arca. Sus pasos me siguen dos segundos después. **(** **Algo inestables, debo decir..** **.)**

Entro y espero que se ponga a mi lado para cerrar la puerta. Me concentro un momento y me dirijo al nuevo edificio. Por suerte no nos encontramos con nadie en el camino.

Al entrar en el edificio blanco estoy en una copia exacta de mi forja en los infiernos **(** **incluso el** **río de lava en la esquina.)** Junto al yunque está el bloque de acero estrellado. Me quito la camisa y la cuelgo en un gancho en la pared. Silvo una melodía mientras camino hacia el bloque para examinarlo.

Con un gesto de la mano un largo pergamino, una pluma y un tintero salen volando del escritorio junto a la puerta. **(Kanda, sentado en la silla, salta sorprendido.)**

-Objetivo: armadura de batalla ligera. Pieza irregular de acero estrellado. Otros componentes visibles: pirita, cobre, estaño y una pequeña veta de zafiro. Método de forjado: doble templado. Tendré que fundir el bloque tres veces para eliminar las impurezas, pero sacando antes la veta de zafiro. Podría servir para mi otro proyecto.

Mientras hablo la pluma escribe mis palabras en el pergamino sin perderse ninguna.

-¿Qué otro proyecto?

Sonrío a mi compañero. **(La curiosidad mató al gato, Yuu.)**

-Ya lo verás, quiero que sea sorpresa.

Vuelvo a girarme hacia el bloque y con un chasquido de dedos acerco a mí las herramientas necesarias para sacar el zafiro. **(Junto con el oro que encontré en el bosque podría servir para el regalo que quiero hacerle. Podría tener suerte y terminarlo hoy.)**

Me arrodillo junto a la veta de zafiro y empiezo a sacarla. Voy tarareando una canción para hacerlo más fácil. Cuando lo consigo me acerco al escritorio para dejarlo en él y no puedo resistir el besar a Yuu.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

Me giro hacia el bloque y pienso un momento. **(Quiero terminar el regalo de Yuu antes de empezar con la armadura.)** Levanto el bloque con un hechizo rápido y lo aparto a un lado. Cojo la esfera de oro puro que reuní antes y lo dejo sobre el yunque para coger el delantal de cuero resistente al calor y acercarme al horno para avivarlo. Cojo un molde de fundición y dejo la esfera dentro. Ahora solo tengo que esperar a que se funda. **(Tengo una idea para matar el tiempo.)**

Me acerco a Yuu y tiro de él para que se levante. En su lugar me siento yo con él en mi regazo. Su grito es agudo.

-¡Zarai!

Río divertido.

-¿Me harías un favor?

-Depende.

-Quiero que dibujes el diseño del casco. Es una pequeña tradición el que el compañero sea el que lo haga. ¿Lo harás?

Me mira y parpadea una sola vez. Sonríe y me besa en la mejilla.

-Claro. Pero tienes que hacerme una forma base.

Con un chasquido de dedos un segundo pergamino aparece en el escritorio junto a una pluma y un tintero. En el papel ya hay una forma básica para un casco desde diferentes ángulos.

-No me lo hagas muy complicado que después tengo que forjarlo.

Me guiña un ojo y se gira en mis rodillas para empezar.

-¿Hay algo en especial que tenga que hacer?

-Tiene que ser algo que te recuerde a mí.

-Me lo pones fácil.

Me mira sobre el hombro con un brillo divertido en los ojos cobalto. Sonrio. **(Sé lo que va a diseñar.)** Hago círculos en su cadera con los pulgares. Él se remueve inquieto.

-Voy a tener que ir a comprobar el oro.

-Ahora no. Estoy inspirado.

Sonrío siniestramente y empiezo a hacerle cosquillas. **(Anoche descubrí que es su punto débil.)** Él empieza a reirse sin parar y ambos caemos al suelo. Se revuelve intentando librarse de mí, pero solo redoblo mis esfuerzos.

-¡Para! ¡Zarai! ¡Jajajajaja!

Por fin me apiado de él y dejo de hacerle cosquillas. En cuanto le miro me quedo sin respiración. **(Es la seducción inocente más pura que pueda existir.)** Sus mejillas estás sonrojadas, su pelo azulado revuelto y abierto como un halo oscuro, sus ojos cobalto brillan con las lágrimas de diversión y sus labios rosados están entreabiertos en una invitación.

-¿Sabes lo que me haces, Yuu? Eres la tentación encarnada enviada para evitar que haga mi trabajo.

Me sonríe y se levanta un poco para besarme.

-Entonces ve a trabajar y quizás me plantee que puedas dormir en mi cuarto esta noche.

 **(Eso no hay ni que planteárselo.)**

Le beso de nuevo y esta vez lo profundizo. Sus manos se enredan en mi pelo y me acercan a él. Deslizo mi lengua entre sus labios y consigo que escape un gemido de su garganta. En ese momento me separo y me levanto con una risita cuando escucho su insulto.

Me acerco al horno y compruebo en el molde de fundición. Cojo un molde para unos palillos largos y finos y vierto el oro líquido en él con cuidado. Una pequeña parte se queda en el de fundición y lo vuelvo a solidificar con una palabra susurrada, pero manteniendo su calor. Dejo el molde a un lado para que enfríe y empiezo a trabajar con los restos. Hago pequeños eslabones y con ellos un par de cortas cadenas.

Me acerco de nuevo al escritorio **(no sin dejar de observar que Yuu se gira rápidamente hacia el pergamino en el que dibuja)** y cojo el trozo de zafiro. Me siento en el banco de la esquina, el que está rodeado de limas, abrillantadores y herramientas de tallado. Rompo el zafiro y elijo dos trozos parecidos de tamaño. Empiezo a tallarlos en forma de lágrimas con varias caras.

En los extremos más delgados hago unos pequeños orificios y encajo en ellos un eslabón del extremo de una de las cadenas. Con un golpe bien colocado cierro el eslavón.

Acto seguido me levanto para separar las partes del molde. Del interior saco las agujas perfectamente rectas, pero sin afilar y con rebordes. Miro hacia Yuu para verle muy concentrado en el dibujo. Sonrío suavemente.

Me siento de nuevo y quito los rebordes de los palillos y los afilo ligeramente en un extremo. En el otro practico un agujero para unirlos a las cadenas. Hago eso mismo con rapidez y me dedico a darles brillo. **(Tienen que estar perfectos.)**

Por fin los termino y observo que están bien antes de levantarme y acercarme a Yuu. Cojo los palillos con los dientes y empiezo a recogerle el pelo en un moño.

-¿Qué haces?

-Tú espera.

 **(No tengo ni idea de cómo consigo hablar sin que se me note que sujeto algo entre los dientes.)**

Lo sujeto con los palillos y me alejo un momento para coger un espejo. Le muestro su reflejo y se queda sin respiración.

-Zarai... son preciosos. Yo...

Me abraza con fuerza.

-Me alegra que te gusten. Quería hacerte un regalo que utilizaras. Al principio pensaba hacerlo solo de oro, pero luego ví algo de zafiro en el acero estrellado. Convinan muy bien con tus ojos.

Le rozo la mejilla con el dorso de la mano izquierda. Él me sonríe brillantemente.

-Es tarde, deberíamos volver con el resto para la cena.

Asiento y no me resisto a besarle. Él ríe y coge sus armas antes de salir de la forja. Yo sonrio suavemente y los dibujos que había estado haciendo me llaman la atención. Uno parece una cabeza de _wargos_ bastante realista y con el otro parece que tengo cuernos. **(Imaginativo. ¿Pero de dónde han venido los cuernos? Se lo preguntaré más tarde.** **De momento cenaremos y quizás ocurra algo después.** **)**

* * *

No he podido evitar escribir esto. Son tan monos... :3

Seguramente ya lo habréis visto, pero me estoy apartando bastante del manga/anime para que concuerde con el final que tenía pensado desde que empecé a escribir esta historia.

Espero que os esté gustando hasta ahora y quiero saber vuestras opiniones.

Naraya


	19. Inesperadas noticias

Observo la pantalla sobre el borde del libro que estoy fingiendo leer. Esta mañana Komui ha enviado a Yuu, Marie y Daysia a un pequeño pueblo de América del Sur. Estoy nervioso. Sé que es más que capaz, pero no puedo dejar de estarlo. **(Es mi compañero y mi instinto me dice que le proteja a toda costa.)**

Me obligo a mirar la página del libro y continuo la lectura. No tengo ni idea de que trata.

Con el sonido de la lucha vuelvo a mirar la pantalla de golpe. Hay varias decenas de Akumas rodeándoles. La _Charity Bell_ de Daysia va un lado a otro y los hilos de _Noel Organ_ de Marie atrapan a los Akumas que intentan escapar. **(Pero hay algo extraño. Solo eran niveles uno y dos.)**

Miro a Yuu, que no deja de observar su alrededor con la mano izquierda en el mango de Mugen y la derecha cerca del los extremos de las flechas que tiene atadas al muslo.

- _¿Ocurre algo, Kanda?_ -pregunta Marie.

- _Tengo un mal presentimiento. Como si quisieran_ _retrasarnos aquí_ _._

Una persona sale de entre los árboles y me tenso al instante. **(Le conozco. Fue uno de los demonios que apoyaron a mi hermano cuando mató a nuestro padre.)**

Un gruñido salvaje sale de mi garganta y acerco el micrófono.

-Tened cuidado con él. Es un demonio.

Yuu por fin se decide por el arco y en un instante tiene dos flechas apuntando al demonio. Él solo ríe.

- _Solo vengo a enviar un mensaje a Zarainur, no quiero pelear todavía._

Su voz es ronca y oscura.

- _Habla, demonio._

- _No tienes derecho a hablarme de ese modo. Eres un simple mortal, aunque tu olor..._ -su nariz se arruga ligeramente cuando aspira y luego una sonrisa siniestra aparece en sus labios. **(Mierda. Está oliendo mi propio olor en él.)** - _. Interesante. ¿Podrías llamarle, mortal? Me gustaría hablar con él en persona._

- _No soy tu mensajero._

- _No, no lo eres, pero sí su compañero y vendrá si siente que estás en peligro._

Se lanza hacia él a gran velocidad, pero no la suficiente. En menos de un segundo he aparecido entre ambos con un destello de llamas blancas.

Miro fijamente los ojos oscuros del que antes fuera mi mejor amigo.

-¿De qué querías hablar, Joel?

Mi voz es calmada, pero él sabe qué puede pasar si llega a mis límites. **(Joel, un demonio lobo, y yo entrenamos juntos en los infiernos y formábamos parte de la misma guardia.)**

Le veo tragar saliva y hacer una reverencia con la mano derecha sobre el corazón, el signo de respeto entre los demonios. **(Eso me sorprende.)** Justo después se lleva los dedos índice y corazón de la mano izquierda al labio inferior.

-Que la fortuna gobierne sus días, príncipe Zarainur.

Imito su gesto de los dedos.

-La paz viva en tu corazón, Joel.

-Y las estrellas cuidan de usted.

 **(Hace muchísimo tiempo que no realizo el saludo tradicional de los demonios. Lo echaba de menos.)**

-¿Qué quieres, demonio?

-Vengo a advertiros, alteza. Vuestro hermano quiere vuestra muerte antes de la Luna Dorada.

-¿Y por qué me estás diciendo esto? Fuiste tú el que dejó que mi hermano entrara en el palacio.

-Y cada día desde ese momento me arrepiento por haberlo hecho-clava una rodilla en el suelo y baja la cabeza-. Estoy aquí para suplicar vuestro perdón y convertirme en un espía infiltrado.

Arqueo una ceja. Cojo el pergamino que siempre llevo conmigo y saco un cuchillo con el mango recubierto de un hilo metálico y una simple joya negra incrustada en el pomo. **(Una Daga de la Verdad. La joya del pomo se vuelve blanca cuando no miente, pero matará a la persona que la empuña si lo hace.** **No es precisamente mágica porque la maneja la propia magia del poseedor.** **)**

Se la lanzo y cae frente a él.

-Ya sabes lo que hacer.

Joel coge la daga y deja descansar la punta sobre su corazón. Escucho un par de pasos detrás mía y Yuu coloca una mano en mi hombro. Le miro. Sus ojos me dicen que tenga cuidado. Le sonrío y vuelvo a mirar a Joel.

-¿Preparado?-asiente lentamente y la joya se vuelve blanca. **(Buena señal.)** -. Joel, demonio lobo y subordinado de la manda de _wargos_ Alfa de los infiernos. ¿Es esa información correcta?

-Hace tiempo sí. Ahora también soy el guardia personal de Kyrat.

La joya continua blanca.

-¿Por qué quieres traicionar a Kyrat y aliarte conmigo?

-Porque está destruyendo a los demonios. Ha encerrado a todas las diablesas en las cárceles y solo él puede acceder a ellas. Los demonios tenemos que luchar hasta la muerte por su diversión y quedamos muy pocos. Si seguimos a este ritmo para la siguiente Luna Dorada no quedaremos ningún demonio que pueda mantener el equilibrio entre nosotros y los ángeles. Vos, príncipe blanco Zarainur, y vuestro compañero, el ángel negro, fuisteis elegidos para volver a equilibrarlo. No voy a oponerme a los deseos de los Antiguos.

La joya sigue blanca. Pero lo que ha dicho...

Miro a Yuu un momento. Parece sorprendido. **(No me extraña.)** Vuelvo a mirar a Joel.

-Puedes levantarte. Confío en ti.

Joel aparta la daga y se levanta, todavía sin atreverse a acercarse.

-¿Qué queréis que haga, alteza?

-Vamos, tenemos mucho de lo que hablar. Timcampy te llevará al Arca en una hora, me dará tiempo para preparar a los Exorcistas.

-Como queráis, alteza.

Tim aparece con un pequeño destello y revolotea hasta posarse en su cabeza. Joel sale corriendo por donde ha venido.

-Vamos, tengo muchas cosas que explicaros-con un solo pensamiento abro una puerta al Arca y entramos todos-. Reunid a todos en el comedor lo antes posible.

Miro a Yuu un momento antes de alejarme hacia un edificio en el borde del Arca. Dentro de ese edificio hay una réplica del templo tibetano donde pasé varios años. Una sala cuadrada con paredes rojas y cuatro grandes columnas doradas en las esquinas de una plataforma elevada.

Me siento en el centro de la plataforma y cierro los ojos, dejando mi mente en blanco. Al instante varias preguntas aparecen en mi mente.

 **(¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, hermano? ¿No te valía ser el rey? Te habría dejado serlo con gusto. Somos hermanos, ¿no? A pesar de que debo odiarte... no puedo. De pequeño te admiraba, incluso cuando padre me comparaba contigo y me ignoraba cuando estabas cerca. ¿Por qué?**

 **Pero ahora no puedo hacer otra cosa que matarte. Has asesinado a nuestro padre y tienes cautiva a nuestra madre. Es mi deber hacerlo, vengar la sangre derramada no solo de nuestra familia, sino de todo el pueblo demoníaco.**

 **Nos has condenado a ambos, hermano. A ti mismo porque te condenas al castigo eterno y a mí por ser el que tenga que hacerte pagar por todo. Y pensar eso duele, duele tanto como alejarme de Yuu. No creo que pueda soportarlo.)**

Siento una lágrima resbalar por mi mejilla y abro los ojos. Respiro hondo. **(Mi vida es cada vez más complicada.)**

Me levanto y corro hasta el comedor. Por lo que puedo sentir están todos dentro. Abro las puertas y se hace el silencio. Rastreo rápidamente el interior y veo a Yuu a un lado. Me acerco a él.

-¿Qué está pasando, Allen?

Miro a Komui, pero no sonrío.

-Ya es hora de que cuente toda la verdad Komui. Todo va más rápido de lo que creía-me subo sobre una mesa y levanto la barbilla-. Seguramente Daysia ya os haya contado que el demonio con el que nos encontramos se refirió a mí como "alteza"-hay un pequeño murmullo que se termina al instante bajo mi mirada-. Tiene razón. Os he estado ocultando esa parte. Soy el príncipe demonio blanco Zarainur de la dinastía de los Obscurum. Y de no ser porque el actual rey, mi hermano mayor, ha ocupado el trono asesinando a nuestro padre, sería el rey.

-¿Y por qué nos has ocultado todo esto?

Miro a Lavi y veo en sus ojos que está almacenando toda la información posible.

-Mi instinto me dijo que eso era lo correcto-sonrío ligeramente-. Pero mi instinto a veces falla y la información que acabo de obtener de los infiernos adelanta mis planes.

-¿Qué información?

-Solo los demonios, y los ángeles en cierta medida, la comprenderíamos. Pero básicamente Kyrat nos ha condenado a la extinción. Si no lucho contra él esta Luna Dorada no viviremos para la siguiente.

Veo en sus ojos que lo entiende medianamente. **(Los demonios y los ángeles sabemos lo que eso significa. La destrucción del equilibrio natural en el mundo.)**

-Pero eso es... una monstruosidad. Condenar a toda una raza...

-Lo sé, Hev, y por eso, a pesar de todo lo que siento, debo matarle. Y necesito vuestra ayuda para hacerlo. Joel, el demonio que me ha dado esta información, se ha puesto a mi servicio y pienso enviarle a los infiernos para crear un frente revelde que haga todo lo posible para mejorar las cosas en este año que queda. Podéis decidir, es vuestra elección, no voy a influiros en nada más.

Bajo de la mesa de un salto y miro a Yuu **(mi querido ángel negro.)** Él coge Mugen de su cadera y la sujeta con las palmas de las manos. Me mira directamente a los ojos.

-Yo, Kanda Yuu, reencarnación del ángel negro Asha y Exorcista de Mugen, juro estar a tu lado como tu sirviente y compañero por lo que me quede de vida o hasta terminar con Kyrat, rey ilegítimo de los infiernos.

Siento las cadenas de su juramento atarnos hasta que se cumpla. Asiento y no puedo evitar tirar de él en un abrazo.

-Te quiero-susurro en su oído.

Sus brazos se aprietan a mi alrededor.

-Y yo a tí.

Escucho los murmullos sorprendidos y me separo de él, enviándole una sonrisa cansada antes de cerrar los ojos y concentrarme en mi forma de demonio.

Siento mi pelo crecer hasta ocultar las orejas humanas y el picor en el cráneo me dice que ya tengo las de lobo blancas. Mis colmillos empiezan a crecer. Desde la base de la columna sale una cola de lobo blanca con la punta negra que casi toca el suelo. Siento mis músculos más fuertes y rápidos.

Cuando todo termina abro los ojos y sonrío a Yuu. Veo sus pupilas dilatarse ligeramente y hay un casi imperceptible cambio en su olor. **(Interesante. Quizás haga algo con esta nueva información...)**

Justo en ese momento Timcampy se estrella contra mí y por las puertas entra Joel. En cuanto me ve inclina la cabeza con respeto y murmura su saludo.

-Alteza.

-Llegas justo a tiempo, demonio-mi voz es mucho más ronca y oscura en mi verdadera forma-. Tienes trabajo que hacer.

-Vos me diréis, alteza.

-Regresa a los infiernos y crea en secreto un grupo con todos los demonios que consideres de confianza. Cuando llegue la Luna Dorada y baje para luchar contra Kyrat quiero que lanceis un ataque contra las cárceles para intentar salvar a las diablesas si fallo. En ese caso dirigios al Paraíso, os darán refujio y Miguel me prometió hace siglos matar a mi hermano si yo no puedo.

-Como queráis, alteza.

Inclina de nuevo la cabeza y se dirige a la salida cuando le detengo.

-Una cosa más-se vuelve de nuevo para mirarme-. Si Kyrat se entera de lo que haces yo mismo te desollaré vivo. ¿Está claro?

Traga saliva y se estremece violentamente.

-Sí, alteza, como el cristal.

Sale del comedor **(o más bien escapa)** y no puedo evitar resoplar con diversión.

-No tengo ni idea de dónde ves tú la diversión-comenta Yuu ligeramente molesto. Suelto una carcajada.

-Solo pensaba que haberme convertido en un maestro torturador tiene sus ventajas. Y te recuerdo que soy un demonio de mil cuatrocientos treinta y nueve años, el lado sádico siempre está ahí.

Le sonrio y él sacude la cabeza.

-Loco...

* * *

Me he dado cuenta que llevo más de dos meses publicando esta historia. Espero que sigáis leyendo y revisando con vuestras opiniones.

Naraya

PD: No os perdáis el capítulo de mañana. ;)


	20. Adiós

**_LEED EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR! Solo por si no os habéis dado cuenta de la publicación._**

* * *

 _Estoy en un jardín con plantas de flores oscuras. A mi lado hay una fuente con serpientes talladas en la piedra negra y un rosal muerto y más allá de los árboles se distingue un gigantesco palacio negro._

 _ **(Nunca he estado en este lugar, pero creo que lo reconozco.)**_

 _-¿Qué hago aquí?_

 _De repente una figura vestida de blanco salta el muro que separa los jardines de lo que creo que es la ciudad. Cae con agilidad sobre un banco y se quita la capa blanca con un gesto rápido. Debajo lleva una elaborada armadura de acero estrellado._

 _-¡Zarai! ¿Qué está pasando?_

 _Parece que mi compañero demonio no me oye, porque no me mira, simplemente observa sus alrededores. En sus manos están Wyrda y... ¿Mugen? **(** **¿Qué hace con mi espada?** **)**_

 _Antes de que pueda pensar una respuesta a mi propia pregunta otra figura, esta negra, le ataca con una monstruosa espada. Zarai bloquea con ambas espadas y lanza otro ataque._

 _Ambos luchan a muerte. El rostro de Zarai muestra furia absoluta, pero sus ojos... sus ojos brillan tristes._

 _Con un movimiento demasiado rápido como para verlo la figura oscura clava su espada en el abdomen de Zarai, quien lanza un grito agónico. Un hilo de sangre se desliza por la comisura de su boca. Me quedo paralizado. **(No puede haber perdido.)**_

 _-¿Y tú pensabas matarme, Zarainur? ¡Ja! Solo tengo que sacar la espada por arriba y estarás acabado._

 _Zarai levanta las espadas y las coloca en cruz contra el cuello de su adversario. Sonríe siniestramente._

 _-A veces hay que darle al enemigo lo que quiere para ganar, Kyrat. Te echaré de menos, hermano._

 _En un movimiento rápido separa Wyrda y Mugen, llevándose por delante el cuello de su enemigo. Hay un momento en el que el tiempo se paraliza y entonces el cuerpo cae al suelo de lado. Zarai suelta las espadas en el suelo y coge la empuñadura de la que está atravesada en su cuerpo. La retira despacio, sin una sola mueca de dolor._

 _Cae al suelo de espaldas. En ese momento reacciono y corro hacia él. Su cuerpo atraviesa mis brazos. A los pocos segundos hay un gran charco de sangre a su alrededor. Sus manos intentan presionar la herida inútilmente._

 _Su cabeza cae pesadamente en el suelo y sus ojos se desenfocan mirando hacia el cielo._

 _-Zarainur... no, no puedes morir así. ¡Zarainur, vamos, levántate!_

 _Sus ojos vuelven a enfocarse y gira la cabeza hacia un lado. Sigo su mirada y me sorprendo al ver una única rosa blanca en el rosal que yo había tomado por muerto. Veo su sonrisa._

 _-Sí, tengo que cumplir mi promesa-hace el intento de levantarse-. No puedo dejarle solo de nuevo._

 _Lanza un grito cuando fuerza la herida y cae de nuevo. Cierra los ojos, susurra una última palabra y veo cómo mi amor muere._

-¡ZARAINUR!

Me siento jadeando en la cama. Siento una gota de sudor bajar por mi cuello. Me sobresalto cuando una mano se cierra alrededor de mi muñeca. Me giro para ver unos ojos grises brillantes en la oscuridad.

-Ven aquí.

Normalmente no estoy a favor de los abrazos, pero esta vez me acurruco a su lado. **(Su calor es reconfortante.)** No dice una sola palabra más, pero sé lo que busca. Confianza.

-Te ví morir. Y yo... no podía hacer nada. Estaba tan asustado...

-No pasa nada, era solo un sueño, estoy aquí.

-Pero parecía muy real.

Empiezo a contarle el sueño y siento sus brazos tensarse a mi alrededor.

-Esos eran los jardines de los infiernos. Ese rosal... lo plantó mi padre cuando nací, la única planta blanca de allí abajo. Yuu, has tenido una premonición.

Me aparto en un instante y le miro.

-¿Qué significa eso? ¿Que vas a morir? No pienso permitirlo.

Su mano me acaricia la mejilla suavemente y su cola me hace cosquillas en el muslo. Coge mi mano izquierda y besa la marca de compañeros que rodea a muñeca.

-Una premonición es solo un posible futuro. Créeme, ahora que tengo la vida que quiero no voy a dejarla tan rápidamente. Desde que puse mis ojos en tí te convertiste en la gravedad de mi vida, cada promesa se centra en tí de algún modo. No voy a dejarte, lo prometo.

Aprieto la mandíbula y le abrazo con fuerza

-Te quiero. Te quiero muchísimo, mi demonio.

-Tanto como yo a tí, mi ángel.

 **(El calor de su cuerpo, el olor de su piel, los latidos de su corazón... todo ello vuelve a fundirme con el sueño tranquilo que he llegado a relacionar con él.)**

* * *

Me despierto en una cama vacía. Me siento y observo que la ropa de Zarai no está en la silla donde la lanzó anoche. Tampoco Wyrda está sobre el escritorio.

Me levanto y empiezo a ponerme la camisa blanca y los pantalones oscuros. Me recojo el pelo con los palillos de oro y zafiro que me regaló hace bastante.

Enganchó Mugen y las flechas en el cinturón y cojo el arco antes de salir. Mi primer destino es el comedor. **(No está aquí, lo que es extraño para su horario.** **Suele despertar temprano, desayunar mucho y salir a entrenar durante horas.** **)**

-¿Sabes dónde está Zarai, Hev?

Ella niega con la cabeza.

-No le he visto y llevo aquí desde el amanecer.

Le doy las gracias y me dirijo a la forja. **(Q** **uizás esté ahí.** **)** Al abrir la puerta me encuentro con silencio. El río de lava de la esquina emite un ligero resplandor y todas las linternas están apagadas.

 **(¿Dónde te has metido, _Moyashi_?)**

Voy a dirigirme de nuevo a la torre cuando el sonido de unas campanas de cristal me llaman la atención. Miro hacia arriba para ver a Gabriel volar hacia mí.

-¡Kanda!

-¿Qué ocurre, Gabriel?

-Es Zarainur, ha ido a enfrentarse al Conde él solo.

Eso me paraliza. **(No puede haberlo hecho.)**

-Iré a reunir a los otros.

El arcángel asiente y voy corriendo a toda velocidad al comedor. Entro y miro alrededor.

-Zarai ha ido a enfrentarse al Conde.

Con eso todos se ponen en marcha, cogiendo sus armas y poniéndose sus chaquetas. Nos reunimos de nuevo con Gabriel en los jardines y él nos transporta a todos.

Al llegar solo vemos destrucción y llamas blancas por todas partes. **(¿Lo has hecho tú, mi demonio?)**

Escuchamos un grito y reconozco la voz.

-¡Zarainur!

Me adelanto corriendo. **(** **No voy a dejarle luchar solo.** **)**

Atravieso unas grandes puertas destruidas y lo que veo me paraliza. Caigo de rodillas.

Mi compañero está inerte, su cuello sujeto entre las manos del Conde. Ríos de sangre se deslizan por sus brazos y caen el charco de sangre en el suelo. Sus ojos grises miran fríos al cielo y una sola lágrima cae por su mejilla.

-Buenos días, joven Kanda. ¿Eres tú esa persona por la que este demonio ha luchado tanto? Es una pena que tanto poder se vea desperdiciado en una estúpida causa.

Cierro las manos en puños y le miro con odio. Siento algo en mi espalda y escucho los jadeos ahogados de los otros Exorcistas, pero mi único objetivo es mi compañero.

-¡VAS A PAGAR POR ESTO, CONDE!

Me lanzo a por él con una velocidad que no sabía que tenía. Él suelta a Zarai sorprendido y le sigo para golpearle. La furia corre por mis venas. **(Por mi compañero.)**

Derrapo por el suelo y me agacho, colocando una flecha en el arco. Disparo al Conde. La punta de acero divino se envuelve en un brillo negro. El Conde no puede esquivarla y se clava en su corazón con una precisión mortal. Su cuerpo se convierte en polvo.

Respiro hondo y me levanto. Es solo entonces cuando veo que mis manos está brillando ligeramente. Siento un peso reconfortante en mi espalda y giro la cabeza para ver qué es. Plumas azul cobalto me saludan. **(¿Plumas? ¡Alas! ¡Tengo alas!)**

Nada más pensar en esto, los extremos empiezan a consumirse y las alas van desapareciendo sin hacerme daño. **(Creo que he visto mi forma** **de ángel** **.)**

Un gemido me hace reaccionar y en menos de un segundo estoy junto a mi compañero. Sus heridas son mucho peores de lo que parecen. Marcas de garras en el cuello, largos y profundos cortes en ambos brazos, tres costillas rotas, desgarros en los músculos de las piernas, tobillos rotos. **(Está al borde de la muerte.)**

-¡Zarai! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Vamos, no puedes quedarte inconsciente!-los ojos grises siguen cerrados y casi no respira-. ¡Me prometiste que no me dejarías! ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡¿No eras un demonio de honor?! ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ!

No puedo evitar llorar. **(Mi sueño se está haciendo realidad delante de mis propios ojos.)** Sujeto lo que queda de su camisa con fuerza y me inclino sobre él, todavía sin dejar de llorar.

 **(Su olor a sándalo se ha desvanecido casi por completo para ser sustituido por el cobrizo de la sangre. Su calor está desapareciendo. El color de su piel se está volviendo grisáceo. La marca de mi muñeca pica con intensidad.)**

-Por favor, no me dejes solo... No podría soportarlo de nuevo...

Escucho las campanillas de cristal que suenan siempre que los arcángeles mueven las alas y siento la mano de Gabriel en mi hombro.

-Ya es demasiado tarde, Kanda. No podemos hacer nada por él. Solo rezar por su alma.

-Me lo prometió. Esta misma noche me prometió que no me dejaría. Siempre ha cumplido sus promesas, eso es lo que me gusta de él.

Los latidos de su corazón se han detenido por completo. **(Ya está. Ha muerto.** **)** No puedo detener las lágrimas.

Hevlaska se acerca con su capa de _wargos_ blanca y Wyrda. Asiento y me aparto un poco para que pueda poner la espada sobre su pecho y cubrirle con la capa. No puedo evitar sujetarme la muñeca izquierda para ocultar mi marca de compañeros. **(Verla es muy doloroso.)**

Tiene un rostro pacífico. **(¿Esto es la muerte para los demonios?)** Cojo aire y empiezo a cantar suavemente. No puedo evitar que mi voz suene rota y ahogada.

 _Soshite bouya wa nemurini tsuite_

 _Ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitozu, futatsuto_

 _Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

 _Daichi nitaruru ikusenno yume, yume_

 _Ginno hitomi no yutagu yoruni_

 _Umareochita kagayaku omae_

 _Ikuo kuno toshitsukiga_

 _Ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo_

 _Watashi wa inoritsuzukeru_

 _Mou kakonnokotoni ai_ _wo_

 _Tsunaidateni kiss wo_

 _Soshite bouya wa nemurini tsuite_

 _Ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitozu, futatsuto_

 _Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

 _Daichi nitaruru ikusenno yume, yume_

 _Ginno hitomi no yutagu yoruni_

 _Umareochita kagayaku omae_

 _Ikuo kuno toshitsukiga_

 _Ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo_

 _Watashi wa inoritsuzukeru_

 _Mou kakonnokotoni ai_ _wo_

 _Tsunaidateni kiss wo_

Cuando termino sé que todos están llorando. Me dejo ayudar por Gabriel para levantarme. Esperamos a que los Exorcistas se hayan ido antes de marcharnos nosotros.

 **(Dios, por favor, cuida de su alma donde quiera que vaya.)**

* * *

Comentad por favor. Todos los reviews **(positivos y negativos)** son aceptados.

Naraya


	21. El Paraíso

Dos meses. Ya han pasado dos meses desde que destruimos al Conde y Zarainur... murió. Cada día desde entonces siento una mano invisible apretarme el corazón cada vez más. Me paso las horas en su forja o en nuestra habitación. Siempre llevo conmigo los palillos para el pelo que me hizo y una venda rodeando la marca de compañeros.

 **(Estoy a un corte de distancia de él. Más de una vez me he sentido tentado de coger un cuchillo cualquiera y abrirme las muñecas, pero siempre he acabado por rechazar la idea. Eso no es lo que él querría.)**

Laoming ha estado junto a mí en todo momento. A veces vamos juntos a pasear o correr por los bosques. Por las noches subimos a lo alto de la torre y observamos juntos las estrellas.

Los Akumas desaparecieron por completo y los Noé restantes se han escondido en algún rincón del mundo. Por fin estamos tranquilos, viviendo en un mundo sin grandes peligros. **(Exactamente la promesa que hizo Zarainur. Crear un mundo donde yo pueda vivir tranquilo.**

 **Pero no puedo disfrutarlo porque él no está a mi lado.**

 **¿No lo entiendes, Zarai? Tú te habías convertido en mi mundo, en mi felicidad. Y ahora que no estás mis días son interminables.**

 **¿Por qué tuviste que ir a enfrentarte al Conde?)**

* * *

Estoy tumbado en uno de los bancos de los jardines del Arca leyendo un libro cuando Rafael aparece a mi lado con su característico sonido de campanas de cristal.

-Kanda.

-Si has vuelto para decirme que tengo que salir de mi depresión mi respuesta será la misma que las otras veces: él era mi compañero, estoy en mi derecho al llorar su pérdida.

-No vengo a por eso. Respeto tu decisión. Vengo para proponerte que continúes tu entrenamiento como sanador.

-No soy un ángel.

-Pero tienes los conocimientos de uno además de los poderes. Y fuiste mi mejor alumno, el más rápido.

-No.

Rafael se cruza de brazos exasperado.

-Muy bien. Te voy a decir esto. En la Luna Dorada Joel va a llevar a cabo su misión de salvar a las diablesas de los calabozos y en el Paraíso tenemos que prepararnos para tratarlas. Podrías salvar al pueblo de tu compañero.

Eso me llama la atención. **(No recordaba eso.)** Cierro el libro y me levanto. **(Tengo que reconocer que era un libro de medicina.)**

-¿Por qué no has empezado por esto? Acepto.

El arcángel sonríe victorioso.

-Bien, empezamos mañana al amanecer. Vendré a buscarte.

Despliega las alas y se marcha. Yo miro al cielo artificial. **(Esto es por ti, mi demonio.)**

* * *

Recuerdo cómo es el Paraíso, pero aun así me impresiona. Es una enorme colina con un camino de piedras serpenteante. Las casas están construidas en mármol blanco.

En la cima hay un gran palacio hecho enteramente de plata y platino, el hospital divino. Sus paredes reflejan la luz pura del sol.

A los pies corre un río de aguas cristalinas y a un lado hay un frondoso bosque.

 **(Echaba de menos esta vista.)**

-¿Vamos? Tenemos mucho que hacer.

Rafael inicia el camino y yo le sigo. A nuestro paso varios ángeles que reconozco se giran para mirarme. Escucho sus susurros con facilidad.

-Es Asha.

-Pensé que había muerto.

-¿Y sus alas?

-¿Eso de su muñeca es una marca de compañero de un demonio?

 **(Antes de venir me decidí por fin a quitarme la venda en la muñeca para mostrar con orgullo _su_ marca.)**

No escucho a ninguno, no me detengo para hablar, simplemente miro al frente y sigo a Rafael. **(No tengo que tener** **el** **respeto** **de los ángeles** **.)**

-Bien, vas a acompañarme en mis rondas un par de horas, luego harás un inventario y buscarás lo que falte en el bosque. ¿Entendido, Kanda?

-Sí, Rafael.

Me mira brevemente con una sonrisa divertida.

-E intenta no escandalizar a los otros sanadores con tu actitud humana.

-Soy un humano, no un ángel. Y además soy el compañero del príncipe demonio, mis modales no son muy convencionales.

El arcángel ríe.

-Va a ser entretenido tenerte con nosotros.

-Mucho.

Entramos por las puertas de oro y empezamos las rondas. Todos los ángeles con los que nos cruzamos me miran con curiosidad. Yo continuo ignorándoles y siguiendo las instrucciones de Rafael.

-Ya hemos terminado con esto, ahora ve a hacer el inventario.

Asiento y me dirijo por el camino que sé de memoria. Abro la puerta de caoba **(la única de madera de todo el hospital)** y cojo la lista que hay sobre la mesa. Empiezo a haccer el inventario, anotando las existencias y lo que falta.

-Flores de amapola... recoger. Granos de anís... suficientes para otro mes. Tomillo... recoger. Aloe vera... recoger. Salvia... recoger. Creo que lo tengo todo.

La puerta se abre y me giro preparado para combatir. **(Las costumbres tardan en olvidarse.)** A quién veo es a un hombre maduro con el pelo grisáceo y ojos que cambian de color constantemente. **(Dios.)**

Inclino la cabeza con respeto.

-Asha. ¿O debería llamarte Kanda ahora?

-Prefiero Kanda, señor.

-Bien, Kanda. Bienvenido al Paraíso. Habría ido a saludarte cuando llegaste, pero estaba ocupado en una reunión con los otros arcángeles.

-No pasa nada, señor.

-Escuché tu ruego cuando Zarainur murió-recordar eso envía una punzada a mi corazón-. Le querías realmente.

-Él era mi mundo y mi felicidad.

-Seguramente no recuerdes aquel momento, pero después de que terminárais de entrenar juntos te dijo que fueras a verle cuando tuvieras tu deseo. No entiendo completamente sus poderes, pero creo que todavía puedes pedirlo.

 **(Eso me anima.)**

-¿Usted cree?

-No estoy completamente seguro. Podrías intentarlo. Si tienes alguna pregunta puedes decírmela.

Se gira para marcharse y yo le detengo llamándole.

-Señor... ¿Cree que Laoming podría venir conmigo? Nos hemos unido mucho estos meses.

-¿El _wargos_ blanco? Claro, ¿por qué no? Ah, antes de que se me olvide. Tu casa está como la dejaste, ordené que no se tocara nada.

-Gracias.

Esta vez sí se marcha y sonrío ligeramente observando la marca en mi muñeca. **(Es una rosa blanca en el interior y un loto en el exterior unidos por dos cadenas de vides.)**

Entonces cojo la lista de cosas que tengo que coger y la cesta de mimbre que siempre utilizaba para esta tarea.

Camino hacia el bosque y empiezo a buscar las plantas. A mediodía me detengo para descansar un rato junto al río **(todavía me quedan las flores de amapola)** cuando escucho unos pasos. Reconozco las voces al instante. Son ángeles que siempre se metían conmigo por mi coloración.

-Vaya, vaya, mirad quién ha vuelto al Paraíso. ¿No habías muerto, Asha?

-Hola de nuevo, Toribio, Laureano, Eliodoro y Castiano.

-Contesta a la pregunta, Asha.

Les miro con aburrimiento. **(Ya no les tengo ningún miedo. Soy el compañero de un demonio por algo. Ellos solo eligen** **compañeros fuertes.** **)**

-Sí, me mataron. Pero ahora he vuelto y os recomiendo no meteros conmigo. Ya no tengo la necesidad de regirme por vuestros formalismos.

Ellos ríen.

-¿Crees que un simple humano como tú, aunque seas la reencarnación de un ángel, puede con nosotros? No me hagas reir.

-No hablo como la reencarnación de un ángel, sino como el compañero del príncipe demonio.

Esas palabras las acompaño un sutil movimiento de la mano izquierda que resalta la marca en la muñeca. Laureano, Eliodoro y Castiano se estremecen, pero Toribio solo sonríe más.

-¿Y dónde está ese compañero? Ah, sí, murió sin que tú, el mejor sanador después del señor Rafael, pudiera salvarle. Sabía desde el primer momento en el que ví a ese demonio que acabaría muerto. Era antinatural, un demonio blanco. Igual que tú, Asha.

Aprieto los puños. **(Tengo que controlarme para no golpearle.)**

-No te atrevas a hablar de él.

-¿Por qué? ¿Vas a golpearme? No te atreverías.

 **(Se acabó, he llegado a mí límite.)** Me adelanto con esa intención cuando una mano en mi hombro me detiene.

-Quieto aquí, Kanda. No vayas a meterte en problemas en tu primer día de vuelta.

-Deberías respetar a los muertos, Toribio. Y más a uno tan noble como Zarainur.

 **(Gabriel y Miguel. ¿Cuándo han llegado?)**

-¿Llamáis a un demonio noble, señor Gabriel? Ellos solo son maldad.

-No vuelvas a mencionarlo-no puedo evitar estallar. **(Si Miguel no me sujetara le golpearía la cara de engreído.)** -. No entiendes ni la mitad de lo que está pasando en los infiernos.

-¿Y tú sí, Asha?

-No contestes. Intenta provocarte.

-Lo sé, Miguel, pero ahora mismo solo quiero golpearle por decir eso.

-Vaya. ¿Y tú eras un ángel?

Sonrío a la pregunta de Gabriel.

-Te diremos algo, Toribio. Los arcángeles nos reunimos antes con Dios para hablar sobre una ley que prohíbe los insultos a los demonios en el Paraíso ya que pronto van a venir un buen número de ellos. Y Kanda, como compañero de uno de ellos, está incluido en esa ley.

Toribio resopla y se marcha con sus seguidores. Miguel me suelta por fin.

-Ya sabes que puedes venir a hablar con cualquiera si ellos vuelven a meterse contigo o dicen una sola palabra que te moleste.

-Gracias.

-Hay algo que quiero comentarte-miro a Gabriel esperando a que continúe-. Cuando acabaste con el Conde mostraste unas alas oscuras. Creo que son tus verdaderas alas, con las que debiste haber nacido.

-Déjame adivinar... piensas que puedo mantenerlas siempre.

-Exactamente. Solo tenemos que averiguar cómo.

Suspiro.

-Está bien. Cuando descubráis la manera lo probaré, pero hasta entonces quiero centrarme en mi entrenamiento como sanador.

-Trato hecho.

Sonrío y me despido de ellos. **(Todavía me quedan amapolas que recoger.)**

* * *

Casi me olvido de publicar este capítulo. Por suerte ya lo tenía escrito.

Y relativo a la muerte de Zarainur... ya estaba anunciada. ¿Recordáis lo que le dijo a Laoming hacia el final del capítulo 16? ¿Que protegiera a Kanda pasara lo que pasara? Pero no os preocupéis. A la historia le quedan capítulos **(tiene 24 en total más un posible epílogo si consigo decidirme. ¿Alguna idea?)**

Y me gustaría de verdad saber vuestras opiniones. Me anima mucho mirar el correo y saber que tengo nuevos reviews.

Naraya.


	22. Calma antes de la tormenta

Me levanto al amanecer para volar un rato. Gabriel tenía razón, conseguí las alas azul cobalto con una mezcla de hierbas que no quise saber en su momento. Lo malo es que sigo siendo mortal, pero no me importa para nada. Así sé que podré ir con _él_ en algún momento.

Laoming se despereza en su gigantesco almohadón y me saluda lamiéndome la mano. **(Y pensar que hace tiempo le tenía miedo...)**

-¿Desayunamos antes o salimos, Lao?

Me responde acercándose a su gran cuenco de cerámica. Río y le sirvo su desayuno de carne. Preparo el mío **(té verde y soba, por supuesto)** y me siento en la mesa del comedor.

Observo el calendario que puse en la pared. Quedan tres días para la Luna Dorada.

-¿Ha pasado ya tanto tiempo, Laoming? Parece que fue ayer cuando vinimos aquí.

El _wargos_ blanco ladra y se rasca tras la oreja.

-Sí, sí, tienes que darte un baño. Apestas.

Recojo los platos y salimos de la casa. Lao sale corriendo en dirección al río y yo despego, volando por encima de él.

 **(Conseguir las alas es lo mejor que pude hacer. Ahora soy libre de nuevo, tan libre como lo fui hace tantos siglos.)**

Observo cómo Laoming salta al río y un grupo de jóvenes ángeles es salpicado. Ellos ríen y empiezan a jugar con él. Sonrío y muevo mi magia **(que aprendí a hacer al mismo tiempo que conseguí las alas)** a mis pies para aterrizar en el centro del río.

Este es otro de mis pasatiempos: patinar sobre el agua.

Los jóvenes ángeles se detienen para mirarme con admiración. Yo río y me deslizo hacia ellos.

-Buenos días, señor Kanda.

-Buenos días, chicos. Hoy os habéis levantado temprano.

-Queríamos ver la salida del sol y jugar un rato con Laoming.

-Pues todo vuestro, yo tengo que hacer mi turno en el hospital. Pero no es hasta más tarde.

Me dirijo a la orilla y me siento allí, arrancando unas briznas de la hierva para trenzarlas.

-¿Cómo vais en el colegio?

-Aburrido, señor Kanda. ¿No hay ninguna manera de librarse de ir?

Río.

-No. Hasta los setenta años estáis atrapados allí.

-Pero usted tiene diecinueve, señor Kanda.

-Pero en mi anterior vida llegué a los quinientos setenta y nueve. Así que soy mayor que vosotros.

Ellos hicieron una mueca y empezaron a salpicarme. Yo caído hacia atrás intentando evitarlo y levanto un escudo contra el agua. Es efectivo hasta que Laoming se abalanza y empieza a lamerme.

-¡No! ¡Laoming para! ¡Quieto!

Nuestras risas resuenan en todo el Paraíso.

Por fin consigo terminar el pequeño pájaro de hierba que estaba haciendo y con un hechizo susurrado lo envío a volar. **(Durará un par de semanas.)**

-Buenos chicos, cuidad de Laoming. Y tú Lao-me arrodillo a su lado y le rasco tras las orejas-, se bueno.

Me dirijo al hospital caminando y saludando a varios amigos. Cuando llego a mi destino me preparo para hacer mis rondas. Solo son cinco pacientes.

-Buenos días, Kanda.

-Buenos días, Rafael.

-¿Cómo le va a Mariane?

-Mejorando. Le quedan tres meses para dar a luz. Le voy a recomendar que se tome cada día una taza de té de hojas de frambuesa para relajar el útero a la hora del parto.

-Sí, estaría bien. Su último parto fue bastante doloroso. ¿Vas a darle eneldo para después del parto?

-Solo si el bebé nace con algún problema. En otro caso será innecesario.

-Has aprendido muy rápido.

Le sonrío.

-La sabiduría del maestro se muestra en sus aprendices.

Rafael ríe divertido.

-Sí, definitivamente aprendes rápido. Con un par de lecciones más podrás superar a Gabriel en retórica.

-Tampoco tanto. Quizás a Miguel.

-Miguel solo sabe hablar por la espada. Si le dices un par de adivinanzas se frustra.

Reímos juntos y nos separamos para nuestras rondas. Estoy atendiendo a mi primer paciente, Mariane, cuando un aprendiz de unos noventa años entra en la habitación.

-Sanador Kanda, necesitamos ayuda. Selim se ha fracturado un ala por una caída.

-Voy enseguida. Disculpa, Mariane.

El ángel femenino me sonríe y me dice que no pasa nada. Salgo de la habitación y sigo al joven aprendiz. Me lleva a una habitación de la planta baja, donde solemos atender los accidentes. Dentro ya hay un par de médicos administrando calmantes por vía intravenosa. Espero a que terminen de atar sus brazos a la camilla y que aseguren el ala sana antes de acercarme. **(Este proceso requiere todas estas medidas por la protección del propio paciente y los que están a su alrededor. Con el dolor los ángeles tendemos a mover mucho las alas.)**

-Extended el ala todo lo posible sin causarle daño.

 **(Mi posición de sanador está muy por encima del de los médicos. Además soy el segundo mejor sanador de todo el hospital, justo detrás de Rafael.)**

Los médicos siguen mis instrucciones. Observo la curvatura del ala y palpo los músculos. Hay un par de zonas sin plumas que supongo que fueron causadas por la caída.

-Es una fractura limpia. Hay que actuar rápido, antes de que empiece a sanar de la forma incorrecta.

Uno de ellos se mueve para sujetar el ala justo por debajo de dónde está la fractura y el otro sujeta la espalda del paciente. Yo respiro hondo y empiezo a tirar con suavidad del otro extremo, con cuidado de no dar tirones.

Los calmantes parecen funcionar, porque la única reacción del paciente es un movimiento incómodo y un gemido bajo de dolor.

Con un último chasquido el hueso se recoloca en su lugar y el segundo médico corre a buscar una tabilla y vendas. Ayudo a colocarlos para evitar que mueva el ala.

-Muy bien, ya está. Ahora necesitará reposo absoluto durante al menos una quincena. ¿Qué será mejor recomendarle?

 **(Los sanadores hacemos preguntas de este tipo a los médicos para saber sus conocimientos y prepararles para ascender de rango.)**

-Consuelda en cataplasmas y extracto de harpagofito disuelto en agua. Ayudará con la soldación y evitará la inflamación y el dolor.

-Bien pensado. Preparad tratamientos para un par de meses. Habéis estado muy bien.

-Gracias, sanador.

Asiento y salgo de la habitación. En el pasillo está el joven aprendiz que vino a avisarme. En cuanto me ve se endereza.

-¿Se pondrá bien?

-Sí, nos has avisado justo a tiempo-pienso un momento y le observo con atención-. ¿Qué es para ti?

El ángel se sonroja fuertemente.

-¿Qué...? Él... yo...

Sonrío ligeramente.

-Puedes confiar en mí, soy el compañero de un demonio y no me da miedo reconocerlo. Amar a alguien es lo más hermoso que puede pasarnos en la vida y yo he tenido la suerte de conocer a Zarainur y vivir junto a él el tiempo que hemos podido.

El ángel baja la cabeza. Hay un momento de silencio entre ambos.

-Tiene razón, sanador Kanda. Selim y yo... estamos en una relación. Nos queremos y cuando cumplamos la mayoría de edad queremos unirnos formalmente.

Le sonrío. **(Las parejas de ángeles masculinos o femeninos son cada vez más comunes.)**

-Me alegro por vosotros.

-Gracias.

Los médicos salen de la habitación y le indico al joven ángel que puede entrar. Él va casi corriendo, pero le detengo en la puerta.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Tamir, señor.

Asiento y le dejo irse. Me despido de nuevo de los médicos y vuelvo a mis rondas.

* * *

Estoy en la sala de descanso, actualizando un par de informes, cuando Laoming empuja la puerta con su hocico. **(Le permiten entrar en el hospital desde que ayudó a traer a un ángel que había caído en el bosque y al que había rastreado más rápido que un hechizo.)**

-Hey, Lao-me lame en la mano como saludo y yo le rasco tras las orejas-. Sí, sé que es la hora de comer. Termino estos informes y volvemos a casa.

Ladra y mueve la cola de un lado a otro. Vuelvo a rascarle, esta vez en la mandíbula, y se tumba a mis pies. Añado unos pocos datos más y lo guardo todo de nuevo en sus carpetas. Me levanto para dejarlas en sus lugares en la librería de la esquina. Escucho el sonido de las campanas de cristal y me giro para saludar a Rafael.

-¿No deberías estar ya en tu descanso?

-Ahora mismo iba. Lao ha venido para acompañarme.

El _wargos_ se levanta para saludar al arcángel.

-Hola, Lao. Te has autonombrado su guardián, ¿verdad?

Ladra alegremente y en sus ojos dorados aparece un brillo misterioso.

-Vamos a comer, Lao.

-Ah, Kanda. Esta tarde empezaremos las modificaciones para acomodar a las diablesas y los demonios que puedan estar heridos. Necesitaremos tu ayuda.

-Claro. Estaré aquí.

Salgo junto a Laoming y nos dirigimos a nuestra casa. **(La vida, a pesar de no tener a Zarainur a mi lado, me sonríe.)**

Nunca antes el hospital había tenido tanta actividad. Cientos de diablesas son ingresadas en las muchas habitaciones y los demonios son tratados con rapidez por los médicos. No podemos permitirnos perder un solo segundo, varias de las diablesas están en estado crítico.

-¡Kanda! ¡Habitación 962!

Asiento al grito de Rafael y me dirijo a esa habitación. **(Tengo que hacerlo con rapidez.)**

La diablesa tiene una espesa melena castaña y grandes ojos marrones. Varios moretones decoran su cuerpo cubierto por harapos. Una larga cola de husky siberiano marrón se mueve a un lado y sus orejas puntiagudas se mueven en mi dirección cuando entro. Una mano elegante acaricia la cabeza de Laoming, que la recuesta sobre la cama.

 **(Esos ojos...)**

-Majestad.

La reina de los demonios me mira con unos ojos muy parecidos a los de mi compañero, solo difieren en el color.

-Kanda Yuu. El compañero de mi hijo menor. Acércate.

Me acerco hipnotizado.

-Sí, soy yo.

Me sonríe con cansancio.

-Te vi en el Sueño del Destino de Zarainur. Tienes que estar a su lado cuando luche contra su hermano.

-Señora, Zarainur ha... muerto. Hace casi un año que murió.

-No, no ha muerto. Lo sé. Esto es parte de su plan para derrocar a Kyrat. Todos tenían que creer que está muerto, pero no. Laoming fue el que envió el mensaje a Dios para preparar la trampa, creo que después de que le dispararas.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

-Porque ahí estaba el truco. Zarainur siempre ha sido un gran mago y sabe cómo actuar. Tienes que ir a los infiernos, no puede derrotarle solo.

 **(¿Está vivo? ¿En serio? No voy a dejarle morir. No voy a dejar que se cumpla mi sueño.)**

-Iré a por mis armas.

-No hace falta, Lao las tiene. Solo ve. Rafael ya lo sabe.

Asiento y me sujeto al grueso pelaje del _wargos_ para que nos transporte a los infiernos.

Con una sacudida mi visión se oscurece.

* * *

Las plantas mencionadas se utilizan para lo siguiente:

Té de hojas de frambuesa: facilitar el parto relajando el útero. **(Por eso lo recomienda en el último trimestre del embarazo de Mariane.)**

Consuelda: es cicatrizante, desintoxicante y regeneradora entre otros. **(En este caso para la cicatrización de las zonas heridas por la caída y ayudar a la regeneración de los huesos.)**

Extracto de harpagofito: antiinflamatorio y relajante entre otros. **(En este caso para evitar la inflamación de la zona de la fractura.)**

Hice una pequeña investigación para las plantas medicinales. Son propiedades auténticas (Por lo menos que yo sepa.)

Y de verdad me gustaría que me dierais ideas para un posible epílogo. Os lo agradecería mucho.

Naraya


	23. Kyrat

Lanzo un grito de dolor cuando las afiladas piedras se clavan en mis piernas y manos. Ignoro el dolor todo lo que puedo y miro a mi alrededor.

El magnífico castillo negro está en ruinas. Hay escombros por todos lados. La sangre encharca el suelo y corre por los lados de la calle. El humo se eleva desde los incendios. **(No es lo que vi en mi sueño.)**

En el cielo hay una gigantesca luna de color dorado.

A lo lejos escucho el característico sonido de dos espadas entrechocando. Laoming me anima a seguirle y veo que tiene mis armas **(el arco, las flechas y Mugen)** sujetas al lomo. Me las pongo y empiezo a correr siguiendo al _wargos_.

Los escombros de una gran mansión se interponen en nuestro camino y alzo el vuelo para esquivarlos. Por debajo, Laoming los salta con agilidad.

Más adelante puedo ver una gran plaza con infinidad de escombros. En el centro hay una figura con una armadura dorada y una monstruosa espada en las manos. Tiene el pelo negro revuelto y una cola de pantera se mueve en su espalda. Fuego negro le rodea.

Entonces aparece su rival sobre las ruinas de una casa.

Tiene una armadura plateada y un casco con forma de _wargos_. Una pesada capa de piel blanca cuelga de sus hombros. Una elegante espada manchada de sangre y con la guarda en forma de alas es sujetada perezosamente en su mano derecha, que tiene un característico loto el el dorso y miles de pequeñas rosas blancas.

Con la mano izquierda, **(** **completamente negra incluidas las uñas)** se quita el casco en un movimiento practicado. Sus rasgos conocidos hacen que mi corazón acelere su velocidad.

 **(El pelo blanco, los ojos plateados, la cicatriz que cruza el izquierdo. Zarainur...)**

Caigo de rodillas donde estoy, todavía sin poder creerlo. **(Mi compañero está vivo. Está vivo y bien. Está a salvo.)**

El luchador oscuro lanza un gruñido.

-Estabas muerto. No podía sentir tu presencia en ningún lugar.

Zarai baja de los escombros de un salto y gira Wyrda en sus manos.

-Dios hizo posible ese hecho. Hace meses que estoy planeando esta noche, pero debo decir que las bombas que puso Joel me sorprendieron.

 **(Su voz... la he echado de menos. Su ligero toque sedoso. Su musicalidad oscura. Su perfección.)**

-No voy a dejar que me derrotes, Zarainur.

-Y yo no voy a dejar que destruyas a los demonios, Kyrat.

Se lanzan el uno hacia el otro. Las chispas saltan entre ambas espadas y sus portadores saltan hacia atrás. En la mano izquierda de Kyrat hay una esfera de luz negra. La lanza y mi corazón se detiene cuando una gran nube de humo envuelve a mi compañero.

Un rayo blanco sale de ella y deja inconsciente a Kyrat.

Zarai corre a mi lado y lo primero que hace es besarme, un beso apasionado. **(Dios... echaba de menos estos besos.)** Nuestras lenguas se enredan en un baile acompasado que no podría olvidar en toda mi vida.

Al separarnos estoy jadeando un poco. Sus ojos brillan.

-Te he echado de menos-murmura como si me contara un secreto.

-Yo a ti más.

Me abrazo con fuerza a su cuello y siento que empiezo a llorar. Él me acerca más a sí mismo y empieza a susurrar en mi oído.

-Te prometí que no te dejaría solo y pienso cumplir.

Un gruñido a su espalda hace que se gire rápidamente. Kyrat se está levantando poco a poco.

-Llévate Mugen-me mira curioso-. En mi sueño te vi luchar con Wyrda y Mugen y eras increíble. Tendrás más posibilidades de matarle.

Sus ojos se deslizan hacia la katana en mi cadera. Mira brevemente a su hermano y estira la mano para sujetarla. Me mira a los ojos y me besa una última vez antes de levantarse, deslizando Mugen de su vaina y apretando el mango de Wyrda.

-Aléjate todo lo que puedas. La barrera de Laoming te protegerá mejor que cualquier otra.

Asiento y sigo sus instrucciones. El _wargos_ se sienta a mi lado y juntos observamos a los hermanos.

 **(Uno blanco y otro oscuro. Uno que lucha por su pueblo y otro que lucha por sí mismo. Uno amado y otro odiado.)**

Se mueven a toda velocidad y sin desperdiciar un solo golpe. Los movimientos de mi compañero son ágiles y elegantes mientras que los del actual rey son patosos y descoordinados.

 **(Zarainur es perfecto en todos los sentidos.)**

El tiempo pasa y Kyrat empieza a utilizar trucos más sucios. Pequeños hechizos aquí y allá, patadas, puñetazos. Casi cualquier cosa. **(Más de una vez ha intentado atacarnos a Lao y a mí, pero una barrera invisible le detiene cada vez.)**

Observo la Luna Dorada en el cielo. Ante mis ojos aparece una mancha roja en uno de los lados y escucho un grito de dolor. Zarai ha herido a Kyrat en un muslo. Mientras más sangre cae más se agranda la mancha de la luna.

 **(Están conectados. El rey y la Luna Dorada están conectados. ¿Cómo es posible?)**

Zarai también mira la luna y vuelve los ojos a su hermano. Levanta Mugen y coloca la punta en su brazo. Empieza a presionar muy lentamente. Kyrat lanza un grito de dolor.

 **(La mancha cubre ahora la mitad.)**

-Me das pena, Kyrat. Siempre fuiste el favorito de papá, su único hijo. El heredero al trono. Había tanta presión sobre ti. Tenías que ser perfecto en todo momento, ni un solo error.

El hermano mayor rió burlonamente.

-Y me cansé de ese tratamiento. Por eso intenté el golpe de estado y me desterraron. Tú siempre fuiste más inteligente.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué me desterraste a mí en lugar de matarme.

Ambos hermanos se miran seriamente. **(La mancha ya ocupa algo más de la mitad.)**

-Nuestro padre estaba tan centrado en mí que tú hacías cualquier cosa para que se fijara en ti: estudiabas más que yo, te convertiste en un guardián y luego en un torturador contra tu voluntad, ayudabas a mamá en los jardines. Fuiste mejor hijo y heredero que yo. Supongo que... tenía envidia. Eras todo lo que yo quería ser, lo que nuestro padre quería que fuese, sin siquiera intentarlo.

Zarai arquea una ceja y retira Mugen. Sacude la hoja en el aire y gotas de sangre vuelan por todos lados.

-¿Envidia, dices? ¿Tú? Sí, creo que lo comprendo.

Hay un largo momento de silencio entre ambos. Yo les observo detenidamente. **(Realmente son hermanos, aunque sean completamente opuestos.)**

-Perdóname.

La voz de Kyrat es muy débil. Zarai sonríe suavemente.

-No hay nada que perdonar.

Se arrodilla y le atrae en un abrazo fraternal. Es junto cuando el mayor deja caer la cabeza en el hombro del menor cuando una especie de polvo dorado cae del cielo. Miro a la luna rápidamente. **(Es completamente roja. Kyrat está muerto.)**

Mi compañero deja su cuerpo en el suelo con cuidado y le cierra los ojos. Respira hondo y se levanta, envaina Wyrda en su funda y se acerca a mí con Mugen en la mano y una mirada triste. No lo pienso dos veces a la hora de abrazarle con fuerza.

-Kyrat ahora descansa tranquilo gracias a ti.

Suspira, me besa suavemente en la mejilla y se aparta de mí para envainar Mugen en mi cadera. Justo después se gira para rascar a Laoming. Yo aprieto la mandíbula. **(Sé que no voy a arrepentirme de esto.)**

Cojo Mugen con su funda y se la doy. Él me mira extrañado.

-La utilizarás mejor que yo, ahora con las alas solo puedo disparar.

Sonríe ligeramente y esta vez sí que me abraza con fuerza.

-No puedes ni imaginarte lo que te quiero y a cada palabra tuya me enamoro todavía más.

Me aferro a la capa blanca.

-Yo también te quiero.

El polvo dorado a nuestros pies empieza a revolverse y pronto los dos nos encontramos en una especie de cueva con infinidad de joyas incrustadas en las paredes.

Miramos a nuestro alrededor asombrados **(Zarai tampoco sabe dónde estamos)** hasta que dos figuras masculinas translúcidas aparecen delante nuestra.

Se parecen a nosotros pero con los colores inversos. Un Zarai oscuro y un yo luminoso.

-¿Quiénes sois?

-Somos Bellium **(el Zarai oscuro)** y Yanin **(el yo luminoso)** , vuestras anteriores encarnaciones. Los primeros ángel y demonio de toda la historia.

-¿Qué?

Yanin sonríe y mira a Bellium con amor claro y puro en sus ojos. El demonio le devuelve la mirada con pasión.

-Muy bien, vamos a explicarlo poco a poco.

Con un gesto de la mano de Bellius detrás nuestra se forma un amplio banco de piedra. Nos sentamos y ellos nos imitan.

-Veréis, hace mucho tiempo, más del que podemos recordar, ángeles y demonios convivíamos con los humanos. Éramos reverenciados. Éramos sus protectores.

-A los ángeles se nos respetaba como expertos médicos y sanadores. A los demonios se les respetaba como guerreros.

-Vivíamos en paz y armonía, pero la mortalidad de los humanos les hacía olvidadizos.

-Con el tiempo empezaron a odiar a los demonio y adorar a los ángeles. Nosotros, como sus líderes, tomamos la decisión de separar ambas razas e irnos a diferentes lugares.

-Como sabéis, los ángeles subieron al Paraíso y los demonios bajamos a los infiernos. Y de ese modo pasaron milenios.

-Los humanos nos convirtieron primero en leyendas y luego en mitos. Ya no existíamos. Y comprendimos que era mejor así.

-Un día descubrimos que en algún momento ángeles y demonios deberían volver a unirse. Sacrificamos nuestros cuerpos y nuestras vidas en esta misma cueva-Bellius señaló a su alrededor-, la Cueva del Nacimiento, donde se crearon las tres razas, con la esperanza de reencarnarnos como compañeros.

Yanin nos sonrío.

-Vosotros sois el resultado. La primera pareja de ángel y demonio en milenios.

-Ahora llega el momento de que elijas, Zarainur. Aunque creo que ya sabes la pregunta y tu respuesta.

Zarainur se inclina a mi lado y mira a los ojos oscuros de Bellius.

-Hace tiempo que me lo estoy imaginando. Yuu es mortal y yo soy inmortal. En algún punto de la línea temporal tendremos que separarnos.

-Pero tú mismo le diste ochenta años. Podrías seguir de ese mismo modo.

-No, la vida mortal tiene un límite de un siglo como mucho. Solo unos pocos sobrepasan ese límite, pero todos acaban muriendo.

Bellius asintió.

-El cuerpo mortal no está preparado como el de los inmortales para vivir más allá de ese tiempo.

-Bellius, querido, sabes que no me gusta cuando empiezas a hablar así.

 **(Mis pensamientos exactamente, Yanin.)**

-Bien, bien. No volveré a hacerlo.

No puedo evitar sonreir. La otra pareja mira a Zarainur expectante.

-Voy a hacer un viejo ritual para darle mi inmortalidad a mi padre. Me volveré mortal con una vida de ochenta años-gira la cabeza hacia mí y me sonríe-. Estaremos juntos el resto de nuestras vidas.

No me resisto y le beso.

-Perfecto, justo como esperábamos. ¿No, Yanin?

-Exactamente.

-Muy bien.

Bellius se levanta y Zarai le imita. **(Es extraño ver a dos personas tan parecidas con los colores opuestos.)**

-Que la fortuna gobierne tus días, Zarainur.

-Que la paz viva en tu corazón, Bellius.

-Y que las estrellas cuiden de ti.

Se estrechan las manos con una misma sonrisa. En un destello todo a nuestro alrededor se oscurece y volvemos a encontrarnos en la plaza de la batalla. **(Yo he acabado en el suelo al desaparecer el banco en el que estaba sentado.)**

Zarainur me mira, sonríe y me tiende la mano. Le devuelvo la sonrisa y dejo que me ayude.

-Vamos, en el hospital necesitarán a su sanador.

-Oh, oh... ¡Vamos, tenemos que irnos!

Laoming deja que nos agarremos a su pelaje antes de transportarnos de vuelta al Paraíso.

-Te quiero, Yuu.

-Y yo a ti también, Zarainur.

* * *

Por fin vuelven a estar juntos. Les adoro como pareja y por separado. Son muy monos.

Y necesito vuestra ayuda. Elegid un nombre de la siguiente lista.

*Lena

*Natsumi

*Nanami

*Sorato

*Akari

*Minami

No diré para quién es, será una pequeña sorpresa. Aunque podéis intentar adivinar. ;)

Bueno, queda el capítulo final, el 24. Lo subiré el miércoles.

Hasta entonces,

Naraya


	24. Mortal-inmortal

Han sido tres días agotadores, pero por fin todos los demonios y diablesas están fuera de peligro.

Me dejo caer en una silla junto a Rafael.

-No puedo creer que lo hayamos conseguido.

-Sí, estoy agotado. No he trabajado tantas horas desde hace siglos.

Un recuerdo viene a mi mente de repente. En él veo a Zarainur, pero no es él. Tu coloración es oscura. **(Bellius.)**

 _Entro en nuestra habitación después de una larga semana de trabajo. Bellius está sentado en el borde de la cama afilando su espada. Desde hace algún tiempo es su pasatiempo favorito._

 _-¿Cómo te fue?-le pregunto al notar su mirada endurecida._

 _-Mal, fatal, horrible... elige-lanza la piedra de afilar contra la pared y clava la punta de la espada en el suelo. Yo me estremezco al escuchar ambos golpes-. Esos humanos creen que son los dueños del mundo. Han matado a sangre fría a tres demonios de menos de un siglo. Simples niños. Dicen que están salvando sus almas. ¡Ja! Como si nosotros tuviéramos almas._

 _Me acerco a él y me arrodillo a su lado, acomodando con cuidado las alas a mi espalda._

 _-Bellius, sabías que ocurriría tarde o temprano. Sus vidas mortales no les permiten saber la verdad._

 _-Tendremos que escondernos, Yanin. Podemos aprovechar eso para que se olviden de los ángeles y demonios._

 _-Es lo mejor._

 _Deslizo mi mano para acariciar su mejilla. Él me sonríe y se inclina para besarme._

Despierto de la memoria y me levanto.

-¿Qué pasa, Kanda?

-Tengo que hablar con Zarainur de algo importante.

Salgo de la habitación y vuelo hacia el bosque. **(Sé dónde encontrarle.)** Por el aire voy mucho más rápido que si fuera andando. Sobrevuelo todos los árboles y por fin llego al acantilado sobre el río.

Él está sentado en el borde con una daga ceremonial con la hoja manchada de sangre lanzada detrás. La punta de su cola se retuerce inquieta y sus orejas se mueven hacia mí cuando aterrizo.

-He recuperado los recuerdos como Yanin.

-Y yo los míos como Bellius. Al parecer me conocía demasiado bien y planeé esto para hacernos realmente inmortales cuando ambos nos volviéramos mortales.

Me mostró su mano izquierda. En la palma tenía un largo corte del que manaba sangre plateada.

Me acerco despacio y me siento a su lado.

-Verdaderos inmortales...

-Hasta ahora hemos llamado inmortalidad a una larga vida, pero podían matarnos con facilidad. Ahora nada nos podrá matar.

Nos miramos a los ojos.

-Pero queda algo por hacer, ¿verdad?

-Sí, tengo que hacerte mío durante toda una noche sin descanso.

Trago saliva nervioso, pero consigo sonreír con valor.

-No parece muy desagradable.

Coge mi mano derecha **(la que tiene la marca de compañeros)** y besa el dorso sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.

-Mi joven y dulce ángel. Estoy deseando corromperte.

Me acerco para besarle y a partir de ahí no podemos parar en el resto de la noche.

* * *

El canto de los pájaros me despierta. Parpadeo somnoliento y me froto los ojos con sueño.

-Buenos días.

 **(La voz de mi compañero es increíblemente ronca a estas horas.)**

Le miro sin levantarme de la cama. Está de pie frente al espejo de cuerpo entero a un lado de la habitación. Su cola se mueve de un lado a otro cuando se acerca para sentarse a mi lado.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor que nunca.

 **(¿Es esto la verdadera inmortalidad? Siento como si pudiera levantar una montaña con una mano y sobrevolar todo el Pacífico sin detenerme. Y el dolor que siento es el más dulce que puede existir.)**

Con sus garras juega con un mechón de mi pelo.

-No te has dado cuenta, ¿no?

Sus orejas se mueven y es entonces cuando me fijo en ellas. Son de color negro intenso, pero su pelo sigue siendo blanco puro.

-¿Cómo?

-Al parecer estas son nuestras verdaderas formas. Ni un ángel negro, ni un demonio blanco. Dos seres mezclados para unir ambas razas. Seguramente tus alas tengan plumas blancas.

Me siento rápidamente y convoco mis alas **(es un truco que todos los ángeles aprendemos para poder bajar al mundo humano.)** Miro rápidamente al espejo y me quedo sin respiración.

Zarainur tiene razón. Varias de las plumas más cercanas a mi espalda y algunas de las más largas son blancas mientras el resto siguen siendo azul cobalto. Es un contraste precioso.

Una de sus manos acaricia las plumas con cuidado.

-No sabía que podía enamorarme más de ti.

Me sonrojo sin poder evitarlo.

-Zarainur...

Su risa es oscura y su beso apasionado.

-Vamos, mis padres querrán conocerte formalmente y tengo que hablar con Dios.

Me dejo ayudar para levantarme y me pongo unos pantalones largos de color gris perla. Zarai se pone unos pantalones negros sujetos con una larga cinta de color blanco y una camiseta gris oscuro de cuello alto y sin mangas **(mostrando sus brazos de diferente color.)**

Salimos y nos dirigimos al hospital. Todos los ángeles, sin excepción, nos observan al pasar con admiración.

En el vestíbulo nos encontramos con Dios, los siete arcángeles, la madre de Zarainur y un demonio de pelo negro y ojos rojos que creo que es su padre.

Todos se giran para mirarnos.

-¡Zarainur!

La diabesa se lanza a abrazar a mi compañero.

-Hola, mamá.

Con esas palabras de su hijo, ella se aparta y le mira enfadada con las manos en las caderas.

-¿Mil doscientos cuarenta y ocho años y eso es lo único que dices? ¿Hola, mamá? Te he criado mejor, jovencito.

Él solo sonríe y mira al otro demonio.

-Padre.

-Zarainur-le observa atentamente-. Diste tu inmortalidad para traerme de nuevo a la vida, pero sigues siendo inmortal. ¿Cómo?

-Te has perdido mucho, papá. Han pasado muchas cosas en este último año.

-¿Por qué no lo hablamos desayunando?

Todos asentimos a la pregunta de Dios y nos dirigimos a los jardines traseros del hospital, donde ya hay una larga mesa preparada para nosotros. Yo me siento entre Zarainur y Rafael.

Mientras mi compañero pone al día a su padre, Rafael y yo empezamos a hablar sobre las recuperaciones de las diablesas.

-Todas van progresando favorablemente. Estarán recuperadas para finales de año como mucho.

-Eso me alegra-miro un momento a Zarai-. Rafael... ¿crees que tendrías pétalos de luna?

-¿Pétalos de luna? No estoy seguro, tendría que comprobarlo. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Quiero sorprender a Zarainur.

 **(Los pétalos de luna son, como dice su nombre, son los pétalos de una flor plateada que solo florece con la luna llena en ciertos lugares del mundo. Sus propiades son tan variadas que nadie ha podido descubrirlas todas desde Yanin. Y por supuesto como yo fui Yanin las conozco sin excepción.)**

-Me gusta la combinación de colores en tus plumas.

Miro a la reina de los demonios y sonrío tímidamente.

-Gracias, majestad.

-Llámame Shina. Eres el compañero de mi hijo.

Asiento. Hay un momento de silencio en todas las conversaciones y aprovecho para mirar a mi compañero. Sus orejas ahora negras se mueven hacia mí y se gira para sonreirme.

-¿Reencarnaciones de los primeros líderes de los ángeles y los demonios? ¿Mi hijo y su compañero fueron Yanin y Bellius?

El brillo en los ojos del rey no me gusta para nada. **(Su sonrisa oculta demasiadas cosas.)**

En un microsegundo Zarainur está frente a él con un cuchillo largo contra su cuello.

-Te lo advierto: te devolví a la vida con la condición de que serías un mejor rey y te preocuparías más por tu pueblo. Te estaré vigilando de cerca y no me temblará la mano si tengo que cortarte el cuello.

Mi compañero vuelve a su asiento, pero deja el cuchillo junto a su plato. Arqueo una ceja y muerdo una manzana sin preocupación **(le conozco bien.)**

-¿Matarías a tu propio padre?

-¿No he matado a mi hermano?

Le doy la mitad que queda de la manzana y él la acepta.

-Pareces muy tranquilo para lo que acabas de ver, Kanda.

-Es mi compañero y le conozco desde hace milenios. He aprendido más de anatomía con él que en clases.

Los arcángeles tragan saliva. La risa musical de la reina de los demonios interrumpe el silencio.

-El digno compañero de un príncipe demonio. Y pensar que sería un ángel...

Zarainur parpadea.

-Es verdad... Tú lo sabías desde un principio. Sabías que mi compañero sería un ángel.

Shina niega con la cabeza.

-Solo sabía que tu compañero debía estar junto a ti cuando te enfrentaras a tu hermano, pero nada más. Oh, sí, hay algo más: que sería la persona perfecta para tí. Tu completo opuesto que te complementara-sonríe **(me recuerda a la sonrisa de su hijo.)** -. Me alegro mucho por ti, Zarainur.

Mi compañero también sonríe.

-Gracias, mamá.

Terminamos el desayuno en silencio, incómodo por parte del rey demonio. Zarai y yo nos despedimos del resto para dirigirnos de nuevo al acantilado.

-¿Qué quieres hacer a partir de ahora?

 **(Su pregunta me sorprende.)**

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Podemos quedarnos en los infiernos y en el Paraíso o podemos bajar de nuevo al mundo humano. Haremos lo que tu quieras.

Me mira esperando la respuesta y sus ojos plateados brillan con la luz del sol.

 **(¿Depende de mí? ¿De verdad me dejas elegir?)**

-Hace tiempo me dijiste que fuera a ti cuando tuviera mi deseo, que me notabas confuso. Mi deseo es estar junto a tí, no me importa dónde.

Su sonrisa es dulce y su beso cariñoso.

-Te quiero, Kanda Yuu. Mucho más de lo que puedes imaginar.

-Creo que sí puedo imaginarlo. Porque es lo mismo que siento yo.

Me abraza contra su cuerpo y juntos observamos el horizonte.

 **(Nuestra nueva vida está por comenzar.)**

* * *

Siento haberme retrasado con el capítulo, pero estaba un poco triste con el homenaje a mi abuelo y no me sentía con ganas. Y pensar que hace ya ocho años que murió...

En fin, lo dedico a él con todo mi cariño y espero que pueda ver que su legado escritor sigue en la familia. ¡Te quiero, abuelo!

Naraya


	25. Epílogo: Años después

Observo el edificio desde las sombras en las que me oculto. **(Según los informantes en el sótano hay vario demonios y diablesas capturados y que están siendo sometidos a experimentos.** **Espero que no sean verdad.)**

-Zarai...

Me giro para ver a mi ángel. Sus alas oscuras le ocultan en la noche, pero las plumas de plata en los extremos le delatan. Sus ojos cobalto me miran fijamente e incluso en este entorno sé que lo hacen con amor.

-Yuu..

-Pase lo que pase regresa. No podría soportar estar otra vez sin ti.

Le sonrío sin poder evitarlo. **(Es tan dulce.)** Me acerco a él y le acaricio la mejilla. **(Su olor a loto es tan maravilloso como de costumbre.)**

-Lo prometo. Tú espérame en el estudio, llegaré a tiempo para la entrevista.

-Te quiero.

-Tanto como yo a ti.

Le beso con cariño y le sonrío.

-Cuídate.

Me acerco de nuevo al borde y le guiño un ojo antes de saltar. **(Desde hace un par de años, cuando salté desde la cima de un rascacielos para infiltrarme en una mafia que traficaba con personas, adoro el riesgo. Yuu no tiene ni idea de aquel salto.)**

Doy un giro en el aire y aterrizo flexionando las piernas. Frente a mí está la puerta del almacén. Observo mi entorno y camino lentamente hacia ella, evitando que Wyrda y Mugen resuenen en mi cadera.

Intento abrir la puerta. **(Cerrada, como no.)** Me agacho y saco un juego de ganzúas desde uno de los bolsillos del pantalón. Tras un par de intentos consigo abrir la cerradura y me cuelo en el edificio.

El olor hace que tenga que taparme la nariz y sienta ganas de vomitar. **(Desechos humanos, sudor, sangre y lágrimas.)** Consigo pronunciar las palabras para un hechizo que proteja mi nariz sensible y camino en silencio absoluto hacia el interior. Se escucha un goteo repetitivo al otro lado del largo pasillo y el corretear de unas ratas. Nada más.

 **(Espero que la información sea mentira. Por favor, que lo sea.)**

Cerca del final empiezo a escuchar algo más. Respiraciones agitadas, sollozos ahogados, oraciones para que les salven. Abro la puerta y el chirrido resuena en todo el almacén. **(Mierda.)**

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

 **(Parece que los guardias están tras la puerta de mi lado. Por los latidos de sus corazones son unos siete.)**

Sin pensar abro completamente la puerta y me escondo detrás de ella. Respiro hondo.

-¡Hey! ¡La puerta al sótano está abierta!

-¿Quién fue el último que bajó?

-Yo vi cómo Jonathan cerraba.

-Sí, me tocaba turno para dar de comer a las bestias.

-Que alguien vaya-hay un momento de silencio-. Te toca.

Escucho a alguien tragar saliva y luego unos pasos. Hay un único guardia que se acerca y entra completamente por la puerta. Sonrío. **(Idiota. ¿Y se hace llamar guardia de la mafia?)**

En cuanto le tengo en el punto adecuado le inmovilizo y evito el grito que suelta.

-Quédate en silencio si quieres vivir. Asiente si lo has entendido-noto su movimiento y sonrío ligeramente-. Ahora repite todo lo que te diga. Parece que ha sido un gato. Iré a buscarle y ahora salgo.

-¡Parece que ha sido un gato! ¡Iré a buscarle y ahora salgo!

Escucho las voces de asentimiento de los otros guardias y sus pasos de nuevo a la sala.

-Bien, ahora llévame donde tenéis a los secuestrados.

Sigue mis instrucciones sin un segundo pensamiento. **(Y ni siquiera he tenido que utilizar la daga de la manga.)**

Me lleva hasta el sótano y veo con horror las jaulas. Unos barrotes de hierro puro desde el suelo al techo con puertas cerradas con grandes candados. En el interior hay veinte o veinticinco demonios y diablesas, todos en muy malas condiciones de salud. **(Malditos bastardos.)**

Dejo inconsciente al guardia y me acerco a las rejas.

-¿Es realmente usted, alteza?

 **(Reconozco esa voz.)** Miro hacia la jaula de mi derecha.

-¿Joel? ¿Qué haces ahí?

-Tenía que proteger a Teresa, está con nuestro primer hijo. Me interpuse en el camino de esos tontos y me capturaron, dándole tiempo para escapar.

 **(Desde la muerte de mi hermano las concepciones son muchas, pero los embarazos que llegan a su fin son pocos y la mitad nacen muertos. Por eso los demonios protegemos cuidadosamente a nuestros compañeros, sobre todo si llevan a nuestros hijos.)**

-Hiciste bien. Enseguida os saco de ahí. Mientras ve contándome qué os han hecho.

Cojo de nuevo las ganzúas y empiezo a trabajar en las cerraduras. Son bastante antiguas.

-Lo normal. Un par de preguntas, luego una descarga eléctrica de baja intensidad y vuelta a empezar. No tienen imaginación. Pero...

Su voz se apaga lentamente.

-¿Pero? No dejes la frase a medio terminar, Joel, sabes que lo odio.

-Hicieron que Lilyanne perdiera a sus gemelos.

Miro rápidamente a la diablesa acurrucada en un rincón. Solloza suavemente y en silencio. **(Esto me lo pagarán con intereses.)**

Termino de abrir las jaulas y reúno a todos en el centro.

-Iré a encargarme de los guardias, vosotros esperad diez minutos y seguid a Joel. Una vez fuera no me esperéis. Avisaré a los ángeles para que os ayuden y me marcharé, tengo más cosas que hacer.

Sin esperar respuesta salgo por donde he venido y me dirijo a donde están los guardias. **(¿Qué debería hacerles para que pagen sus deudas?)**

Les encuentro jugando al póker. **(Eso me da una idea.)** Con un hechizo susurrado me transformo en el hombre que he dejado inconsciente y entro.

-Ya he sacado al maldito gato.

Me siento en la única silla libre y espero a que repartan las cartas.

-¿Has vuelto a comprobar a las bestias?

-Todas en sus jaulas.

Miro mis cartas y las que hay sobre la mesa. Arqueo una ceja y mis cartas cambian para conseguir la máxima puntuación. **(Primero les desplumaré y luego les mataré. La venganza es tan dulce...)**

Un par de jugadas después ya les tengo. Me reclino hacia atrás en la silla antes de mostrar mis cartas.

-Escalera real. Otra vez.

Uno de los guardias **(creo que es Jonathan)** se levanta tirando la silla al suelo.

-Esto ya es demasiada suerte, Mario. Estás haciendo trampas.

Sonrío sin humor.

-Vaya. ¿Cómo lo has adivinado con ese pequeño cerebro?

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Que ninguno se ha dado cuenta de que hace quince minutos los prisioneros salieron por la puerta.

Eso les sorprende. Uno de ellos intenta ir a comprobarlo, pero le detengo con el filo de Wyrda en el cuello. Con un destello revelo mi forma real humana.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está Mario?

-Inconsciente en el sótano. Su suerte es mejor que la vuestra. Nos veremos en el infierno.

En menos de un minuto todos están en el suelo, pero sin una sola gota de sangre en mis ropas. **(He ido mejorando con los años.)** Envaino Wyrda y salgo del edificio mirando la hora en el rolex que me regaló Yuu por mi cumpleaños número 1760, en el año 1999.

 **(Si me doy prisa llegaré a tiempo.)**

Acelero y llego a la ciudad en poco tiempo. Cuando llego a la calle del estudio freno y camino hasta la puerta.

Nada más entrar mi pequeño Ashai salta a mis brazos. Tiene el pelo negro azulado de Yuu y mis ojos grises. **(** **Y su sonrisa es la de mi hermano en sus buenos tiempos.** **)**

-¡Papi!

-Hola de nuevo, Ashai. ¿Te has portado bien con la tía Hev?

El niño de ocho años asiente.

-Tío Alma me ha prometido ir al parque de atracciones este fin de semana si me porto bien.

-¿De verdad?

Miro a Alma, que está sentado junto al ordenador. **(Parece que el coma inducido al que le sometieron le dio una vida bastante larga y luego me pidió que le concediera su mayor deseo: vivir junto a Hevlaska, a quien su Inocencia otorgó la inmortalidad cuando la eligió.)**

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Soy su padrino además de su tío. Y sabes que no puedo resistirme a él.

-Muy bien, basta de charla. Tú tienes una entrevista y una sesión de fotos pendientes.

Hevlaska se acerca sobre sus tacones de aguja que tanto adora llevar y coge a Ashai en sus brazos.

-¿Y Yuu?

-Rafael le llamó para consultar algo. Ahora vendrá. Mientras cámbiate, apestas a tabaco.

Sonrío y me dirijo al vestuario. Hev **(no tengo ni idea de cómo, pero se autonombró mi estilista particular)** ya ha preparado mi ropa. Unos pantalones oscuros, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta del mismo tono oscuro de los pantalones. Además tengo una corbata rojo sangre con mi símbolo **(una rosa blanca** **y un pájaro alzando el vuelo** **)** , unos guantes blancos para cubrir mis manos de diferente color y unos gemelos de oro blanco con pequeños diamantes azules y zafiros.

Tras vestirme me miro en el espejo y me arreglo un poco el pelo. Me han preguntado varias veces por el extraño color y yo siempre respondo lo mismo. Me lo decoloro porque mi color original es peor. **(Justo después siempre guiño un ojo y sonrío.)**

Vuelvo a salir y saludo al fotógrafo y a la reportera de la revista _New Talents_.

-Es un placer conocerle, señor Walker.

-El placer es mío, señorita Chase.

Le indico uno de los sofás y me siento en el de enfrente.

-¿Podemos empezar?

-Por supuesto.

-Bien. Señor Walker, su carrera como director de orquestas ha sido elogiada por muchos y repudiada por otros. ¿Qué tiene que decir a eso?

-Esos que la repudian sienten envidia. A mis treinta y dos años he conseguido posicionarme como uno de los mejores directores del mundo, lo que para los otros grandes cuesta varios años más. Ellos no entienden la pasión que pusieron los grandes escritores como Mozart o Bethoveen en sus partituras. Cada movimiento que nosotros hacemos fue pensado por esos autores hace cientos de años. Nosotros como directores debemos saber interpretarlos y guiar a los músicos para reproducir esa pasión. Mi madre me enseñó desde pequeño a leer partituras, yo solo aprendí a leer la pasión.

 **(Una mentira a medias. Los propios compositores fueron quienes me enseñaron a leer la pasión en sus partituras.)**

-Nunca había escuchado a nadie hablar de la música como usted. Es... apasionante. Da ganas de asistir a uno de sus conciertos.

-Estáis invitados.

La reportera y el fotógrafo ríen. En ese momento la puerta se abre y entra Yuu. Me saluda con una sonrisa y se acerca a Alma. **(Con mi audición escucho perfectamente su conversación.)**

-Rafael me llamó para decirme que hay una fiesta a finales de esta semana en los infiernos. Shina está embarazada.

Me sorprendo. **(¿Mi madre embarazada?** **Sé que las diablesas son fértiles toda la vida, pero no me imaginaba que a su edad... Prefiero no pensarlo.** **)**

-¿Está bien, señor Walker?

-Sí, perfectamente. Estaba pensando en una pequeña sorpresa para mi marido. Por nuestro aniversario.

-¿Puede decírnoslo?

Sonrío con diversión.

-No, prefiero que siga siendo sorpresa.

-Ya que estamos hablando de su matrimonio... ¿Considera que el estar casado con un hombre le ha rebajado en el mundo de la música?

-Pueden pensar lo que quieran. Amo a mi marido desde el primer momento en el que nos conocimos y no voy a dejar de hacerlo porque personas que ni siquiera son de nuestra familia piensen que es inmoral. El amor sigue siendo el mismo si es entre parejas heterosexuales que homosexuales.

-¿Puede su marido sentarse con nosotros?

Miro a Yuu y él asiente. Con sus pasos elegantes se acerca y se deja caer con gracia a mi lado. Le saludo con un beso en la mejilla **(algo casto y dulce para la revista.)**

-Señor Walker... esto...

Los dos reímos sin poder evitarlo. **(Esto ha pasado muchas más veces de las que podemos recordar.)**

-Solo Kanda. El señor Walker es mi marido.

-Está bien. ¿Qué se siente al estar casado con el director más talentoso de los últimos tiempos, señor Kanda?

-En ese sentido es desesperante. Puede desaparecer en la sala de música durante horas, días si está realmente inspirado. Y una vez al año insiste en hacer un viaje a Viena para escuchar su sinfónica-me mira con una gran sonrisa-. Pero después es muy atento. Hace la cena todos los días que puede y siempre encuentra algún hueco en sus días de ensayo para estar un tiempo con Ashai. Me recuerda cada día al menos cinco veces que me quiere y me hace regalos por sorpresa y sin ningún motivo. La última vez fue una rosa en el hospital en el que trabajo junto a una de sus muchas frases: "te extraño por el simple hecho de que al irte te llevaste mi corazón."

Le acaricio el dorso de la mano con cuidado y le sonrío con amor. **(Sinceramente, cada día pienso que no puedo enamorarme más de él, pero hace que sea posible.)**

-¿Y qué podéis decirme de vuestro hijo? Se parece mucho a ambos, pero los dos sois hombres.

Respondemos sin dudarlo.

-Es gracias a mi hermana pequeña Hevlaska. Nosotros queríamos un hijo y ella nos ayudó a conseguirlo. Así tendría el ADN de ambos.

-Y por supuesto la nombramos su madrina.

-¿Y su nombre? Es la primera vez que escucho el nombre Ashai.

 **(También tenemos respuesta para esta pregunta. Es tan fácil mentir.)**

-Significa "sol de la mañana". Le pusimos el nombre por dos razones. Una es porque su nacimiento significó una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas. Es nuestro pequeño sol.

-La otra razón es un homenaje a la persona que nos unió. Mi hermano gemelo Asha.

-¿Tienes un hermano gemelo?

-Tenía. Por desgracia murió en un accidente cuando teníamos dieciséis años. Un borracho le atropelló con su coche y se dio a la fuga.

-Asha y yo estábamos saliendo en ese momento y si no hubiéramos salido ese día...

 **(Solo tengo que pensar en su verdadera muerte a manos del Noé del Placer para entristecerme. No estábamos saliendo realmente, pero era como mi hermanito.)**

-No puedes culparte por eso. No sabías lo que iba a pasar.

-Pero sí podía haberle acompañado a casa como cada noche.

La mano en mi hombro hace que todo parezca más realista. Puedo ver lágrimas en los ojos de la reportera. Sonrío a Yuu.

-Yuu y yo... nos apoyamos el uno al otro desde su muerte y acabamos admitiendo los sentimientos que teníamos por el otro. Nos casamos en cuanto pudimos y unos años después llegó Ashai.

-Es una historia preciosa. Tan... poética. Es como si fuerais almas gemelas.

Sonrío misteriosamente. **(Ni siquiera Yuu sabe eso. Que realmente somos almas gemelas.** **Es algo que guardo en mis memorias como Bellium.** **)**

-Y la historia de la familia no termina ahí. Alma, el padrino de Ashai y marido de Hevlaska, es mi exnovio.

-¿Habla en serio? ¿Su ex está casado con la hermana de su marido?

-Exactamente. Es uno de los motivos por los que Alma y yo no nos llevamos tan bien.

Él y yo cruzamos una mirada y me guiña un ojo. **(Es mentira pero todas las familias tienen que tener alguna discordia.)**

-Nunca había pensado que una familia pudiera ser como la vuestra. Es como una telenovela sudamericana.

No puedo evitar sonreír. **(En realidad sacamos la historia de una de esas.)**

-Aun así no cambiaría esta familia por nada en el mundo. Para mí es perfecta.

-No lo dudo. Gracias por su tiempo, señor Walker. A usted también señor Kanda.

-Ha sido un placer recibirla.

Nos levantamos para despedirla. Nada más cerrar la puerta me quito los guantes y me aflojo la corbata. **(Realmente odio estas cosas, son como una soga.)**

-¿De verdad no os molesta quedaros con Ashai esta noche, Hev?

-Claro que no. Es vuestro aniversario, necesitareis algo de espacio y tiempo.

La mirada que Alma envía a Yuu hace que él se sonroje y desvía la mirada. **(Sí, todavía recuerdo** **la noche** **un mes** **antes de** **que supiéramos que Yuu estaba esperando a** **Ashai, cuando estábamos en uno de nuestros...** _ **retiros**_ **. Alma entró sin llamar y nos descubrió.** **Digamos que Yuu me desterró al salón cuatro semanas. La última noche vino a mí** **directamente desde** **el Paraíso** **llorando de felicidad y gritando a los cuatro vientos que íbamos a ser padres.** **Fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida.** **)**

-Ya sabes, Allen, si le haces daño te castraré con una cuchara oxidada.

-Sí, Alma, lo que tú digas. He escuchado esa amenaza tantas veces que ha perdido su significado.

Yuu me golpea el hombro con fuerza mientras pasa a mi lado para coger su propia chaqueta.

-Iremos a recoger a Ashai para el almuerzo.

-No os retraséis.

Le saco la lengua a Hevlaska y ambos salimos del estudio. Nos cogemos de las manos y vamos hacia el ascensor. Una vez dentro no puedo evitar abrazarle contra mí y besarle la sien.

-Te quiero, mi ángel.

-Y yo a ti, mi demonio.

Las puertas se abren y nos dirigimos hacia nuestro coche favorito. Un elegante Lamborghini Huracán Spyder color azul eléctrico con techo plegable negro. Solo tiene dos plazas, por lo que no podemos utilizarlo si viene con nosotros Ashai. **(Esta mañana le pedí a Alma que lo trajera para poder irnos nosotros a la cena.** **No vuelvo a dejarle el coche en su vida. ¡Ha tardado dos horas en llegar! Si ahora tengo que parar en una gasolinera evitaré que tenga hijos.** **)**

Abro la puerta a Yuu, que me besa la mejilla al pasar a mi lado.

Doy la vuelta al coche y entro por el lado del conductor.

-¿Vas a decirme a dónde vamos?

-Nop. Quiero que sea sorpresa. Tú tranquilo, te gustará.

Salgo del aparcamiento y empiezo el camino a mi destino. **(Llevo semanas planeando nuestro aniversario,** **aunque** **llevo mucho más tiempo componiendo la canción.** **Y he tenido que pedir unos cuantos favores,** **sobre todo a los de mi orquesta.** **)**

Al pasar por las calles noto las miradas que dan al coche. Yuu no deja de sonreír ante esto. **(Él fue quien eligió el modelo** **y el color.** **Y después de verlo** **terminado** **me encanta.** **)**

Por fin llego a nuestro hotel, el _Symphony_. Cuando llegamos aquí decidimos comprar la empresa hotelera y vivir en las tres últimas plantas. Prácticamente construimos un pequeño gran loft con una enorme cocina completamente equipada, una zona de meditación, el comedor y el salón en la planta baja, la habitación de Ashai y dos habitaciones de invitados en la primera y la nuestra propia en la segunda. Por supuesto hay un baño en cada planta. **(Fue divertido comprar los m** **u** **ebles para la decoración.)**

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

 **(¿Eso que noto en su voz es nerviosismo?)**

-Mi sorpresa. Tenemos que ir a la azotea.

Suspira tranquilo. Yo niego con la cabeza y aparco en nuestra plaza. Bajo del coche. Rápidamente doy la vuelta y abro la puerta de Yuu. Él me mira con el ceño fruncido, pero acepta que le ayude a bajar.

-No soy una mujer.

-Pero eres mi ángel y como todo ángel mereces el mayor respeto.

Gira la cabeza hacia las puertas **(los zafiros en los palillos de oro** **se mueven con el gesto** **)** y puedo escuchar varios murmullos asombrados de las mujeres de nuestro alrededor y noto las miradas lujuriosas que un par de hombres le lanzan. Yuu camina despacio hacia el hotel, quizás exagerando la lentitud de sus movimientos. **(Pequeño traidor.)** Se gira para mirarme con unos ojos inocentes.

-¿No vas a venir?

Resoplo con diversión y voy detrás de él. El portero nos saluda al pasar.

-Buenas noches, señores Walker.

Me detengo para preguntarle algo.

-Buenas noches, Stephan. ¿Ya están todos arriba?

-Por supuesto, señor Allen.

-Gracias.

Deslizo la mano por la cintura de Yuu y le llevo al ascensor. En la recepción escucho a una señora preguntarle al gerente quiénes somos, bastante escandalizada.

-Son los señores Walker, los dueños de la cadena de hoteles a la que pertenece el _Symphony_. Tienen su casa en la última planta.

-No voy a quedarme en un hotel dirigido por una pareja gay. Y usted, señor, no debería dejarse mandar por esos degenerados.

Yuu me mira con una ceja arqueada en una pregunta clara. **(¿Vas a dejarla hablar así a nuestros empleados?)**

Le guiño un ojo y me separo de él para acercarme a la recepción. Me inclino sobre el escritorio y miro rápidamente el último nombre en la lista. **(Sophía Scott... La recuerdo. Es la esposa del presidente de una empresa informática de segunda categoría.)**

-Jeremy, déjame la llave de la azotea, por favor.

-Aquí tiene, señor Allen. Espero que su velada sea agradable. Y permítame desearle, de parte de todos sus empleados, feliz aniversario.

-Gracias, se lo diré a Yuu-me alejo un par de pasos, pero me giro de nuevo-. Oh, señora Scott, debería olvidar sus prejuicios hacia las personas como yo, teniendo en cuenta las preferencias de su propio hijo.

La cara que pone es todo un cuadro. Me dirijo al ascensor y entro junto a Yuu. En cuanto se cierran las puertas estallamos en risas.

-Te has pasado un poco, Zarai. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-He recordado a su hijo de la fiesta a la que fuimos en junio. Era el acompañante de Julius, el famoso abogado.

Yuu ríe un poco más y me abraza con fuerza.

-La vida es muy divertida contigo, mi demonio.

-Yo no me imagino mi vida sin ti, mi ángel. No tengo ni idea de cómo sobreviví antes de conocerte. Pero ahora...

Me aparto y me quito la corbata. Con un suave gesto le tapo los ojos.

-¿Zarai? ¿Qué es esto?

-Ssh. Ya verás, es una sorpresa.

Por fin llegamos a la azotea. Le guío para salir del ascensor y abro la puerta al exterior. Observo rápidamente que todo esté como lo había imaginado. **(Es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.)** Asiento hacia mi pequeña orquesta y ellos empiezan la canción que compuse para esta cena. La noche se llena de la melodía suave.

-¿Zarai?

Me acerco para susurrar a su oído.

-Feliz aniversario, mi ángel.

Me aparto para coger una sola rosa blanca. Yuu se quita la corbata de los ojos, mira primero a la orquesta con sorpresa y luego a mí para pedirme explicaciones. **(Sus esferas cobalto se abren todavía más sorprendidos cuando me ven extender el brazo con la rosa.)**

La coge con cuidado.

-¿Cómo has podido preparar todo esto?

-He tenido mucha ayuda. Quería darte una sorpresa.

-Es precioso. Gracias.

Le llevo hacia la mesa en el centro de todo. Sobre ella está mi verdadero regalo de aniversario, sobre un soporte para que no ruede. **(Es una esfera de cristal,** **más o menos del tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto, medio llena de agua con un loto flotando en ella. Pero no es un loto cualquiera. Es** _ **su**_ **loto, el que marcaba su vida hace más de un siglo.** **)**

Ambos nos sentamos. Un camarero contratado para esta cena se apresura a traernos una copa de vino rojo.

-El vino tinto va mejor con la carne.

Su comentario saca una sonrisa de mis labios.

-Sé que no te gusta mucho el pescado para la cena. Así que le pedí consejo a los chicos con el menú. Y me hubiera gustado hacerla yo mismo, pero ya sabes el problema que ha habido.

-Sí-estamos unos momentos en silencio hasta que la pieza termina y me despido de la orquesta con un gesto de la mano.

-Nos veremos pasado mañana en el ensayo, director.

-Disfrutad de la velada.

-Feliz aniversario.

Todos los chicos salen y el camarero pone un CD de música clásica que grabé con la orquesta para practicar.

-¿Cómo has conseguido que vengan?

-Es su regalo de aniversario para ambos. Son muy agradables, sabía que les había elegido por algo.

Nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo, observándonos el uno al otro. Cuando el camarero regresa con los entrantes volvemos a hablar.

-¿Foie?

-De diferentes tipos y con diferentes acompañamientos. Como entrante está bien. O al menos eso es lo que me dijo Rafael.

Yuu ríe.

-¿De verdad le pediste ayuda a los tres?

-A Miguel no, si le pido consejo su cerebro deja de funcionar.

-Es cierto, pero lo que preparó para Gabriel fue precioso. Simple, pero precioso. Una película y luego un paseo por la playa.

-¿Te digo un secreto? Le ayudé a elegir el final. Él pensaba en una cena, pero a través de Rafael, sé que Gabriel prefiere lo simple.

-Increíble. Por algo tú eres el más detallista entre nosotros.

Le sonrío.

-Alguno tenía que serlo.

Reímos juntos y continuamos la cena. Como primer plato hay un risotto de setas **(uno de los favoritos de Yuu)** y de segundo un bistec con patatas al horno **(uno de mis favoritos.)**

Por fin llegamos al postre. Unos pequeños dulces árabes de almendra y miel que Yuu adora desde nuestro viaje a Marruecos y té verde.

-Solo falta mi regalo.

Miro a Yuu. **(Sus ojos cobalto brillan con luz propia, una luz especial que reconozco de verla casi cada noche desde hace** **más de un siglo.** **)** Él se levanta y yo le imito. Ni siquiera nos rozamos, simplemente nos dirigimos al ascensor y le doy al botón de nuestro piso. Por supuesto llegamos pronto y él me coge de la mano para guiarme.

-¿Vas a ponerme la corbata?

-No soy tan infantil.

Entramos en nuestra casa y Yuu me lleva a nuestra habitación. Al abrir la puerta me quedo asombrado. La suave luz proviene de las velas encendidas alrededor de la estancia. Todo el suelo está cubierto de pétalos de rosa blancos y negros. Un agradable olor a loto flota en el ambiente.

-Hermoso. Aunque hay algo más bello en esta habitación.

Le atraigo hacia mí tirando de su brazo y le observo con adoración. **(Sí, es absolutamente perfecto.** **No puedo pensar en** **mi vida sin él.** **)**

Nos besamos despacio, con calma, mostrándonos el uno al otro el amor y la pasión que sentimos.

Poco a poco nos dirigimos a la cama y volvemos a unirnos como tantas otras veces. **(Definitivamente no puedo enamorarme más de él.)**

* * *

Me despierto en mitad de la noche cuando mi compañero se sienta en la cama y enciende la luz. **(Las velas hace tiempo que se han consumido, pero el olor a loto continua en el aire.)**

-¿Qué pasa?

-He tenido un sueño.

Me siento también y le beso el hombro desnudo.

-Siempre tienes sueños.

-No era uno cualquiera. Era... un Sueño del Destino.

 **(¿Un Sueño del Destino? Eso solo ocurre cuando... se acaba de concebir a un niño.)**

Miro algo aturdido a Yuu.

-¿Estás...?

Su mirada cobalto brilla con emoción y la más hermosa sonrisa adorna sus labios.

-Vamos a tener una niña. Una niña ángel.

Río débilmente, todavía impactado con la noticia. **(Una hija...)**

Mi mente procesa la noticia y en menos de un segundo le estoy abrazando con fuerza. Su risa es contagiosa.

-¡Vamos a tener una hija! Tenemos que celebrarlo. Llamaremos a mis padres, los arcángeles, Hev, Alma y Ashai... Oh, dioses, Ashai. ¿Cómo vamos a decírselo?

-Zarai, cálmate. No ha pasado ni un día desde que ha sido concebida. Tenemos meses para prepararlo todo. Aunque el nombre ya lo tenemos.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Minami. Bueno, Ashai la llamaba Mina-chan.

-"Mar del sur"... Tengo curiosidad por saber el porqué.

-Yo también, pero supongo que ya lo averiguaremos.

Yuu me empuja para tumbarme y se abraza a mí como si yo fuera un peluche. **(Cuando estaba esperando a Ashai se abrazaba a mí a cada momento.)**

-¿No quieres contarme el Sueño del Destino?

En lugar de hablar me deja verlo. Se levanta ligeramente y junta nuestras frentes. Al instante me sumerjo en el Sueño del Destino de Minami.

 _Suspiro exasperado por lo que parece la enésima vez. Tengo la cámara en la mano y la otra en la cadera. Mi hijo mayor está en la etapa de adolescente a sus diecisiete años._

 _-Ashai, vamos, tienes que salir en la foto._

 _-¿Por qué? No quiero, papá._

 _-Incluso tu padre está preparado._

 _Miro a Zarainur y Minami. **(Creo que ha sido un mal ejemplo.)** Minami está prácticamente colgando del brazo de Zarai para que no se vaya._

 _-Creo que él tampoco quiere salir._

 _Respiro hondo._

 _-Muy bien, Ashai, me estoy cansando. Vas a ponerte junto a tu hermana o te dejaré en casa cuando vayamos a Macao._

 _-¡No! ¡Vale, me pondré en la foto!_

 _En un par de pasos ayuda a su hermana a controlar a Zarai para que se quede quieto. Sonrío cuando él me lanza una mirada._

 _-Sé controlarles mejor que tú._

 _Hago un par de fotos con la Giralda de fondo._

 _-Papi_ _, tengo hambre._

 _Sonrío a mi hija menor y le tiendo la mano._

 _-Entonces vamos a comer. Creo recordar que hay un buen restaurante por aquí cerca._

 _Ashai suspira cansado y empieza a caminar junto a Zarai._

 _-Mina-chan se parece cada vez más a papá._

 _-Son ángeles. No intentes comprenderles._

 _-Tú dejaste de intentarlo hace mucho, ¿no?_

 _-En nuestras vidas como Yanin y Bellius. Y lo más irónico es que ellos nos entienden a nosotros los demonios._

 _Ashai suelta un par de palabras en árabe **(uno de los pocos idiomas que yo no sé ni quiero aprender)** y Zarai le golpea el brazo._

 _-¿Qué he dicho?_

 _-Sabes exactamente lo que has dicho. No quiero volver a oírte decir eso._

 _Mi hijo mayor se frota el lugar golpeado y ambos nos esperan a Mina y a mí. Zarai me coge la mano derecha y besa la marca de compañeros de la muñeca. Le sonrío con cariño._

 _Observo a nuestros hijos caminando muy por delante. Minami con su vestido de flores, el pelo grisáceo en dos trenzas y los ojos azules brillando con diversión y Ashai con pantalones vaqueros y camisa, el pelo oscuro revuelto por el viento y los ojos grises aparentando estar aburridos._

 _Por último vuelvo la vista a mi compañero. Pantalones oscuros, camisa blanca y un chaleco gris con una corbata a cuadros blancos y negros y guantes blancos para ocultar sus manos de diferente color. Su pelo blanco está recogido en una cola corta y sus ojos grises que reflejan sabiduría y amor puro._

 _ **(Ha costado mucho tiempo, pero por fin tengo lo que más he deseado. Una familia propia a la que adoro y por la que daría todo para proteger.)**_

Abro mis ojos de nuevo y observo a Yuu. Su largo pelo azul oscuro cae hacia mí y me hace cosquillas en el cuello. Sus ojos cobalto parecen más oscuros de lo que son rodeados de la pureza clara de su piel. Su cuerpo delgado y fibroso con músculos ligeramente marcados y el tatuaje en el pecho. **(Es la perfección a mis ojos.)**

Le sonrío y le acaricio la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

-Te quiero, Kanda Walker, Yuu, mi ángel negro. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida.

Sus labios se estiran en otra sonrisa para responderme.

-Yo también te quiero, Allen Walker, Zarainur, mi demonio blanco.

Coloca la cabeza en mi hombro y le abrazo con más fuerza contra mí, utilizando un poco de magia para coger la manta y las sábanas del suelo para taparnos.

 **(No quiero estar en ningún otro lugar.)**

* * *

Bueno... Este ya es el final. Gracias a todos los que habéis leído mi historia hasta el final y me habéis animado con vuestros reviews.

Esta es la primera historia larga que termino y me ha alegrado mucho escribirla. Tengo unas 50 en el ordenador, a ver si me animo con alguna.

Gracias de nuevo a todos y especialmente a Vegara Allazen por ser la primera persona en leer mi historia **(por lo menos que yo sepa.)**

Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto,

Naraya


	26. Epílogo 2: Vacaciones

¡SORPRESA! Sí, tengo un último epílogo. Me ha costado mucho escribirlo **(unos veinte intentos...)** pero por fin puedo subirlo.

Una pequeña advertencia: no es un embarazo masculino. Los ángeles no tienen un género definido, por lo que pueden cambiar para tener hijos como en el caso de Kanda. Por fuera sigue teniendo el aspecto de siempre, pero sus órganos reproductores son femeninos, tenedlo en cuenta.

Espero que el resto del último epílogo de Almas Gemelas os guste y me dejéis unos últimos reviews de despedida oficial.

Y leed la nota al final. Quiero vuestros consejos ;)

* * *

Me acomodo mejor sobre la arena y acabo decidiendo ponerme las gafas de sol para proteger mis ojos **(a pesar de que estoy debajo de la sombrilla el sol reflejado en el agua me molesta.)**

Vigilo que Ashai no se ha alejado mucho y vuelvo a mi lectura.

-¿Ocupado?

Vuelvo a mirar hacia arriba para sonreír a mi marido, a mi querido demonio blanco. **(No puedo evitar pasear mi mirada por su cuerpo atlético y musculoso cubierto solo por un bañador de color gris claro con dos líneas negras a cada lado. La cicatriz en su torso resalta más que nunca y sus brazos tatuados llaman mucho la atención. Su pelo blanco destaca en toda la playa y lleva otras gafas de sol para proteger sus ojos grises. Por supuesto nuestra alianza de bodas brilla en su mano izquierda tintada en negro.)**

-Nunca para ti. ¿Cómo está nuestra pequeña Mina-chan?

El bebé de siete meses se remueve inquieto en su silla-cama y sus ojos azules tan parecidos a los míos parpadean hacia mí. Sonríe, balbucea y mueve sus manitas en puños. Zarai y yo sonreímos. Me siento cuando mi marido la coge con cuidado para recostarla contra su corazón.

-Hola, Minami. ¿Ya te has despertado de tu siesta? ¿Quieres ir al agua con papá y Ashai nii-chan?

Río cuando mi niña le coge un puñado de su pelo y tira con fuerza. Zarai hace una mueca de dolor.

-Por una vez me alegro de que le guste más tu pelo.

-Muy gracioso.

Se levanta con Mina y se dirige al agua. Ashai se acerca corriendo.

-¿Puedo cogerla, papi?

-Cuando seas mayor, Ashai. ¿Vienes con nosotros a la orilla?

Zarai se sienta en la orilla, donde las olas todavía llegan y deja a Minami en la arena. Sonrío cuando mi pequeña empieza a jugar con su hermano mayor.

 **(Eso trae a mi memoria uno de los momentos en los que he tenido más miedo en mi vida...)**

 _Me despierta un agudo dolor en la espalda, como si algo quisiera salir. Al instante mi mente médica reacciona._

 _-Contracciones... Pero todavía queda un mes..._

 _Me quedo quieto, calculando el tiempo entre ellas. Veinte minutos después siento otra, algo más intensa._

 _ **(Mierda, es real.)**_

 _-Zarai-él se gira en el otro lado de la cama hasta quedar frente a mí, todavía dormido. Le golpeo el pecho frustrado-. ¡Zarainur Walker, despierta de una vez!_

 _Él despierta de golpe, como si nunca hubiera estado realmente dormido, y saca una daga de debajo de la almohada._

 _-¿Quién te ataca?_

 _Le sujeto la muñeca con fuerza._

 _-Ya llega._

 _-¿Quién?-se frota los ojos de vuelta a un estado somnoliento. Entonces se da cuenta de algo-. Un momento, un momento. Queda un mes para el nacimiento de Minami._

 _-Parece que se ha adelantado. Acabo de sentir las dos primeras contracciones._

 _-Infierno...-se levanta del golpe, moviéndose de un lado a otro frenético-. Tenemos que llevarte enseguida al Paraíso. Avisaré a Hev y Al para que cuiden de Ashai. Mi madre también tiene que saberlo._

 _-Zarai, cálmate, todavía tenemos horas. Lo primero es que me ayudes a levantarme de aquí._

 _Le tiendo las manos y él me ayuda enseguida y con el mayor de los cuidados. Una vez estoy de pie me apoyo en su hombro para mantener el equilibrio. **(Sus ojos grises brillan preocupados. Y a decir verdad yo también estoy empezando a preocuparme.)**_

 _-¿Y ahora?_

 _-Coge un cambio de ropa y el neceser del baño. Yo voy a despertar a Ashai y le explicaré la situación._

 _Camino despacio hacia la puerta de la habitación. Respiro hondo antes de dirigirme a la habitación del final del pasillo. Abro la puerta y me siento en la cama, junto a mi hijo mayor. **(Dormido se parece mucho a un pequeño angelito, aunque es un demonio.)**_

 _-Ashai... despierta, mi pequeño demonio._

 _-¿Papá?-se frota los ojos con sueño-. ¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Escucha, tu hermanita..._

 _Otra contracción me sorprende y no puedo evitar soltar una exclamación de dolor. Al instante Zarai está a mi lado con una bolsa de lona colgando del hombro._

 _-Ashai, voy a llevarte con los tíos, tu hermanita no quiere esperar más para conocerte._

 _-¿Va a nacer?-al instante se levanta-. ¿Por qué no puedo ir con vostros?_

 _-Porque vas a aburrirte mucho. Y un hospital no es lugar para niños que no están enfermos. Cuando nazca podrás ir a verla._

 _Ashai hace una mueca, pero asiente._

 _-Bien._

 _Se abraza al cuello de Zarai y él me mira._

 _-Voy a llevarle. Vuelvo enseguida._

 _Asiento y veo cómo desaparece en un remolino de llamas blancas. Estoy un momento a solas hasta que vuelve a reaparecer entre más llamas. Me observa y se cruza la cinta de la bolsa por el pecho antes de cogerme en sus brazos._

 _Lanzo un grito de sorpresa. Las llamas nos envuelven y cuando desaparecen estamos en la base de la colina del Paraíso._

 _-¡RAFAEL!_

 _Con ese grito se lanza a la carrera. Esquiva a toda velocidad a los ángeles que ocupan las calles y por fin llegamos al hospital. Gabriel nos espera en la puerta._

 _-¿Qué pasa? ¿El bebé?_

 _-Va a nacer._

 _Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa, pero asiente y nos lleva a una de las salas de parto. Zarai me deja en la cama y me besa en la frente._

 _-¿A dónde vas?_

 _-Tengo que avisar a mis padres. Ya sabes que mi madre me matará si no se lo digo. Volveré lo antes posible, no voy a dejarte solo en esto, lo prometo._

 _Vuelve a besarme, esta vez en los labios, y sale de la habitación. **(No le gusta transportarse desde el interior del hospital, dice que el olor le desconcentra.)**_

 _Otra contracción mucho más dolorosa que las anteriores saca un grito de mi garganta. Rafael entra a toda velocidad._

 _-¿Hace cuándo que empezaste a sentir las contracciones?_

 _-Menos de una hora._

 _ **(Su mirada de preocupación no me gusta para nada.)**_

 _-Menos de una hora y ya son tan fuertes... además el bebé es prematuro... Gabriel, llama a Tamir y Selim. Son los ángeles mejor preparados para esto._

 _En mi visión periférica veo a Gabriel salir de la habitación._

 _-Rafael, no me mientas. Sé que esto no va bien. También soy Sanador._

 _-Sí, Kanda. Me preocupa el estado del bebé y el tuyo. La última revisión fue bien, no sé que puede haber pasado. Tamir y Selim han estado estudiando para ayudar en las concepciones, embarazos y partos de los demonios y diablesas. Espero que sean de ayuda._

 _Cinco minutos después dos ángeles que conozco bien entran por la puerta. Consigo sonreirles. **(Desde que ayudé con el ala de Selim hemos creado una buena amistad.)**_

 _-¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Las contracciones han reducido el tiempo y aumentado en intensidad en menos de una hora. Me preocupa._

 _Selim se acerca a mi lado y empieza a palpar mi estómago abultado. Su mirada no muestra nada. Tamir me toma el pulso._

 _-Parece que no se ha girado del todo. Viene de lado. El masaje es nuestra primera opción, pero si está muy avanzado tendremos que hacer una cesárea. ¿Tú qué crees, Tamir?_

 _-Las pulsaciones están aumentando poco a poco. Probaremos el masaje. Si las contracciones aumentan a tres cada media hora tendremos que operar._

 _ **(¿Operar? No, no, no, no, no, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no y no. Odio las operaciones. Me niego a ello.)**_

 _Me ayudan a cambiarme por algo más cómodo para el parto. Tamir y Selim presionan diferentes lugares de mi estómago, deteniéndose cuando va a empezar una contracción. Vuelven a empezar cuando termina._

 _Media hora pasa rápidamente con solo dos contracciones, pero mi único pensamiento está en mi compañero. **(¿Dónde está? Me prometió que iba a estar aquí.)**_

 _-Vamos bien. Una media hora más y todo seguirá como debe ser._

 _Justo cuando Tamir dice esas palabras siento una contracción mucho más fuerte y dolorosa que todas las anteriores juntas. Lanzo un grito agónico._

 _-¡Rafael! ¡Prepara los instrumentos! ¡Si esperamos más podemos perderlos a ambos!_

 _-Quietos._

 _ **(Una sola palabra dicha con una voz profunda y** **autoritaria detiene a los tres ángeles.** **)** Miro hacia la puerta con algo de dificultad para ver a mi compañero de pie en ella. Está en su forma de demonio, con las orejas de lobo negras entre el pelo blanco y la cola también negra con la punta blanca casi rozando el suelo. Sus ojos grises brillan con seriedad._

 _En unos pasos silenciosos se posiciona a mi lado._

 _-Ayudadme con esto._

 _-¿Sabes realmente lo que haces?_

 _-Cuando me fui antes recordé algo que me había contado mi madre. Mi padre se sentó detrás de ella durante el parto y juntos cantaron una canción para facilitar mi nacimiento. Les pedí que me la enseñaran._

 _Con la ayuda de Tamir y Selim se sienta detrás mía y me recuesto contra él con gratitud. Otra contracción fuerte me deja sin aliento. Sus manos suaves se deslizan hasta mi estómago y presionan ligeramente._

 _Su voz empieza una canción de cuna que conozco bien. **(¿Por qué esta canción?)**_

 _Soshite bouya wa nemurini tsuite_

 _Ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitozu, futatsuto_

 _Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

 _Daichi nitaruru ikusenno yume, yume_

 _Ginno hitomi no yutagu yoruni_

 _Umareochita kagayaku omae_

 _Ikuo kuno toshitsukiga_

 _Ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo_

 _Watashi wa inoritsuzukeru_

 _Mou kakonnokotoni ai_ _wo_

 _Tsunaidateni kiss wo_

 _Y entonces el chico cayó dormido._

 _Entre la luz y grises cenizas de dolor, uno, después dos._

 _Entre todos solo uno es su verdadero yo._

 _Miles de sueños, sueños que fluyen dentro de la tierra._

 _Esos ojos color plateado temblorosos entre sueños._

 _Creando algo irreal en su propio mundo ideal._

 _Inmerso en la ilusión no quiere despertar._

 _No importa cuantos miles de años, yo voy a proteger sus sueños._

 _Dios Morfeo, dale a ese niño tu amor._

 _Mientras le prodigo una bendición._

 _Dale una oportunidad de soñar._

 _ **(De algún modo el dolor ha desaparecido.)** Cierro los ojos y respiro hondo. Antes de darme cuenta se escucha el llanto de un bebé. Vuelvo a abrir los ojos para fijarlos en los grises que tanto amo._

 _-Te quiero, mi ángel._

 _-Tanto como yo a ti, mi demonio._

-¡Papá!-parpadeó del recuerdo y sonrío a mi hijo mayor.

Está haciéndome señas para que vaya con ellos. Por supuesto me levanto y me dirijo hacia ellos. Mina ríe alegremente en cuanto me ve.

-Hola, princesita. ¿Me echabas de menos?

Me siento junto a Zarai y mi pequeña gatea hacia mí. Ashai se abraza a su padre.

 **(Por fin tengo la familia que siempre había deseado.)**

-¿En qué piensas?

-En nosotros. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella noche en la Isla Negra.

-Todavía lo recuerdas, ¿eh? Nada más verte me enamoré de ti, lo sabes, ¿no?

Me inclino para recostarme contra él.

-A mí me costó mucho entender que lo que aceleraba mi corazón era el amor y no las ganas de pelear contra ti.

Su risa es contagiosa.

-¿De qué habláis?

Ambos miramos a Ashai. Sus ojos grises nos observan curiosos. No podemos evitar reír.

-¡Allen! ¡Kanda! ¡Ashai! ¡Minami!

Nos giramos hacia atrás para ver a la otra parte de nuestra familia dejar las cosas junto a nuestra sombrilla. Gabriel y Miguel, Rafael, Tamir y Selim, Hevlaska y Alma, Shina y Tarou junto a la pequeña Taeko.

Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos hacia ellos. Ashai salta a abrazar a Alma. **(Siempre se han llevado muy bien.)**

-Habéis llegado muy pronto.

-Ashai nos despertó temprano para llegar antes. Estaba muy emocionado.

Dejo a Mina en su silla y Shina pone la de Taeko junto a ella.

-Son tan lindas juntas, casi como hermanas.

 **(Y es cierto. Al fin y al cabo son tía y sobrina.)**

-¿Cómo van las vacaciones?

-Bastante entretenidas. Mañana vamos a ir al parque de atracciones. Dicen que es muy divertido para los niños.

-Y los no tan niños.

-¡Hey!

Todos, menos Zarai, reímos.

-¿Y la orquesta?

-Tenemos un par de novatos que están empezando con fuerza. En un par de meses espero que puedan hacer un solo en el concierto sin desafinar.

Zarainur sonríe.

-¿Y tú, Kanda? ¿Cómo va el hospital?

-El mes pasado estuve trabajando en los laboratorios y creo que he encontrado una cura para el ébola. En cuanto regrese enviaré las investigaciones al Centro Médico para que comprueben los resultados.

-Eso es increíble. Podrías salvar muchas vidas.

Sonrío a Tarou. **(Puede ser el rey demonio, pero no sabe de casi nada.)**

-Soy el segundo mejor Sanador en el Paraíso y uno de los mejores médicos en el mundo humano. Si no quisiera salvar vidas no me habría convertido en lo que soy.

-Ahora que recuerdo... ¿No ibas a investigar en qué nivel la música ayuda a recuperarse después de una operación?

-Estamos en ello, pero hay que coordinar los horarios para poder llevar al hospital un pequeño grupo de la orquesta. Aunque ya tengo el libreto de las canciones que van a tocar.

Continuamos hablando de cosas casi sin importancia. Al final, Zarai, Rafael, Gabriel, Miguel, Tamir, Selim, Alma y Tarou se preparan a jugar un partido de fútbol en la orilla.

Forman dos equipos de cuatro **(** **Zarai, Miguel, Tamir y Alma contra Rafael, Gabriel, Selim y Tarou.** **)**

-¿Por quién apostáis?

Me giro hacia Hevlaska y Shina.

-Yo por Zarai, por supuesto.

-¿Han separado a las parejas o es cosa mía?

 **(Ahora que me fijo es cierto. Miguel contra Gabriel y Tamir contra Selim. ¿Tendrán algo pendiente?)**

En poco tiempo los gritos se elevan y las risas resuenan por toda la playa, llamando la atención de un grupo de universitarias que están cerca.

 **(Puedo verlas observando a los ocho sin reparo, como si les quisieran para ellas.)**

-¡Vas a pagarme por eso, Tamir!

Selim avanza y hace un regateo impresionante a su compañero, dejándole tirado en el suelo por la sorpresa y marcando. En la jugada siguiente Miguel les devuelve el punto. Gabriel sujeta la pelota con tranquilidad y mira directamente a su compañero arcángel.

-Ten mucho cuidado, Miguel. La habitación de invitados está preparada para ti.

Inmediatamente se lanza hacia delante, esquiva a todos y marca. Zarai no aguanta más y empieza a reír.

-¿Y tú de qué ríes?

-Por fin soy el único que no acaba desterrado de la habitación.

Miguel y Tamir se miran y se lanzan a por él a la vez. Los tres acaban en el suelo entre risas y golpes. **(Son realmente como hermanos...)**

-Perdonad... esto... ¿Podemos unirnos?

Rafael le pasa la pelota a Tarou.

-Claro, será entretenido.

Las cuatro chicas se unen a los equipos ya formados y continúan jugando. Más de una vez una de ellas ha intentado acercarse más de la cuenta a Zarai y cada vez que lo hace arqueo una ceja.

-Deberías vigilar a tu marido, Kanda. Esa chica me da mala espina.

-Estoy pensando en qué hacer.

-Simplemente ve allí y bésale delante de todos. Fácil. Y quizás si entráis en el ambiente adecuado...

 **(Para mi horror sé que estoy sonrojándome por sus palabras.)**

-¡Hev!

Desvío la mirada absolutamente mortificado. La risa de Shina me enrojece todavía más.

-Oh, vamos, Kanda. Todos sabemos lo que hacéis en el dormitorio. Zarainur es un demonio al fin y al cabo.

-Además encontramos vuestros... juguetes. Nunca había pensado que te gustara _eso_.

Me sonrojo todavía más. **(¿Qué han encontrado exactamente? ¿Los trajes o...** _ **lo otro**_ **?** **)**

-¿Qué habéis hecho para sonrojarle?

Miro hacia arriba para ver a Zarai con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de suficiencia. **(Maldito su oído de demonio...)**

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Me parecía que sí, pero si tú lo dices... ¿Vienes a darte un baño?

Me tiende ambas manos para ayudarme a levantarme. Yo acepto, desde luego. **(No puedo resistirme a él.)**

Tira de mí hasta el agua y empiezo a reisistirme por la temperatura.

-¡Está congelada!

-No está tan mal.

-Solo lo dices porque tú puedes regular tu temperatura corporal.

Zarai suspira y se agacha para levantarme sobre su hombro. Suelto un grito de sorpresa y no me resisto demasiado hasta que me lanza directamente al agua. Cuando vuelvo a la superficie Zarai ha desaparecido y miro a mi alrededor con ganas de gritarle.

Como no me sorprende emergiendo justo detrás mía. Desliza sus manos en mi cintura y deja caer un beso en mi hombro.

-Hola, mi ángel.

 **(Cuando habla con esa voz no puedo enfadarme con él.)**

-Hola a ti, mi demonio.

Me giro para tenerle de frente. El pelo blanco se le pega a la frente y el agua gotea hacia sus hombros. No puedo resistirme a besarle. Un beso caliente y húmedo, no solo por el agua. Al separarnos estoy rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y él me sujeta por la cintura.

-¿Qué hay de esa chica?

-Sabes que es demasiado joven para mí. Además ya tengo la pareja perfecta justo delante mía y no pienso soltarla en mucho tiempo, quizás el resto de la eternidad.

Le sonrío.

-Si seguimos ese razonamiento yo también soy muy joven para ti. Te recuerdo que tienes... 1777 años y yo solo 153.

-Realmente tienes 777.

-Aun así son mil de diferencia.

-Para los inmortales no hay diferencia. Y podrían pasar diez mil años que yo seguiré amándote como el primer momento.

 **(Él es el romántico de este matrimonio. Siempre lo ha sido.)**

Vuelvo a besarle hasta que...

-¡Papi! ¡Papá! ¡Mina-chan se ha despertado!

Dejo caer la cabeza en su hombro con un gruñido.

-Seguramente la han despertado.

-¿Quieres que vaya yo?

-No, anoche fuiste tú.

Nos separamos y él nada hacia la orilla para ir a consolar a nuestra pequeña princesa. Yo me quedo un rato más en el agua, flotando con las olas. **(Por fin un momento de paz y tranquilidad sin amigos, suegros, hijos o marido. Aunque pensándolo bien prefiero estar en un...** _ **retiro**_ **junto a Zarainur.)**

Un par de las chicas universitarias se acercan a mí.

-¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con el chico de pelo blanco?

Las miro un momento y luego vuelvo mis ojos al cielo.

-No es vuestro problema.

-En realidad sí. Verás... tenemos planeado llevarle con nosotras para divertirnos y tú estás en medio. Así que si puedes apartarte te lo agradeceríamos.

-¿De verdad que podéis competir contra mí? Bien, intentadlo y si salís ilesas podéis quedároslo. Es todo vuestro.

Hago un gesto hacia la playa. Ellas me miran con algo de sorpresa.

-¿Estás diciendo que no te importa que nos acostemos con él?

-Oh, para nada, solo llevamos casi veinte años casados y tenemos dos hijos, pero que eso no os impida nada.

Me pongo de pie y empiezo a caminar hacia la orilla, soltando mi pelo para volver a recogerlo. Cojo agradecido la toalla que me tiende Rafael.

-¿Qué querían esas dos?

-Nada importante, ya se les ha ido la idea de la cabeza.

Me acerco a Zarai, que tiene a Mina contra su corazón. Nuestra pequeña está medio dormida. Le indico que me la pase y la acuno entre mis brazos. Ella se remueve un poco para acomodarse mejor.

-Realmente sois buenos padres. ¿Quién lo diría?

-Cállate.

Todos nos sentamos para comer. Observo mi alrededor con atención.

Tamir y Selim se unieron hace cien años y actualmente son dos sanadores muy reconocidos que ayudan en todo lo posible a los demonios y diablesas. En el mundo mortal también son médicos, actualmente estudiando la genética.

Miguel y Gabriel viven en la India, ayudando en todo lo posible, tanto política como militarmente. Se casaron oficialmente hace un par de años y con mi entrenamiento médico puedo ver que esperan un hijo desde hace dos semanas, no las suficientes como para que nadie más que Rafael, Tamir, Selim y yo lo sepamos. **(Y quizás Zarainur, Shina y Tarou con su olfato demoníaco.)**

Rafael vive una vida de soltero en Nueva York y trabaja como modelo de una famosa revista de moda. Las parejas no le faltan, pero sí las ganas de formar una familia propia.

Alma y Hevlaska tienen su propia casa en Brasil, donde también tienen una escuela pública que dirigen ellos mismos.

Tarou y Shina son felices en los infiernos. Taeko es adorada por todos los demonios. Los tres vienen a visitarnos por sorpresa en los momentos más inoportunos. **(Como aquella memorable vez cuando habíamos conseguido un momento a solas en la cocina con Minami dormida y Ashai entretenido en su cuarto. Ni qué decir tiene que no pude mirar a la cara a Tarou en mucho tiempo.)**

Mis hijos. Mis pequeños Ashai y Minami. Mi pequeño demonio y mi pequeña ángel. La personificación del amor que siento por mi compañero.

Y por supuesto _él_. Mi músico. Mi demonio blanco. Mi compañero. Mi Bellius. Mi Zarainur. Mi Allen Walker. Mi todo.

 **(No puedo desear nada mejor.)**

* * *

 **(Tengo la sensación de que esta escena la he visto en algún sitio... Mina casi colgando del brazo de Zarai delante de la Giralda y Ashai apartado sin querer salir de la foto...)**

-Ashai, vamos, tienes que salir en la foto.

Se cruza de brazos.

-¿Por qué? No quiero, papá.

-Incluso tu padre está preparado.

Le miro de nuevo. **(Es ridículo que un adulto no quiera salir en una foto.)**

-Creo que él tampoco quiere salir.

Respiro hondo y busco mi mejor voz de padre.

-Muy bien, Ashai, me estoy cansando. Vas a ponerte junto a tu hermana o te dejaré en casa cuando vayamos a Macao.

-¡No! ¡Vale, me pondré en la foto!

Da unos pasos rápidos hasta ponerse al otro lado de su padre, que me lanza una mirada. Le sonrío.

-Sé controlarles mejor que tú.

Hago un par de fotos. **(Es posible que sea mi única oportunidad.)**

Minami se acerca a mí saltando con su vestido de flores y el pelo grisáceo en dos trenzas.

-Papi, tengo hambre.

Le sonrío y le tiendo la mano.

-Entonces vamos a comer. Creo recordar que hay un buen restaurante por aquí cerca.

Escucho el suspiro cansado de Ashai y le veo caminar junto a Zarai por delante.

-Mina-chan se parece cada vez más a papá.

-Son ángeles. No intentes comprenderles.

-Tú dejaste de intentarlo hace mucho, ¿no?

-En nuestras vidas como Yanin y Bellius. Y lo más irónico es que ellos nos entienden a nosotros los demonios.

Mi hijo mayor murmura algo en uno de los pocos idiomas que no sé y que no quiero aprender. Zarai le golpea el brazo inmediatamente.

-¿Qué he dicho?

-Sabes exactamente lo que has dicho. No quiero volver a oírte decir eso.

Se frota el lugar golpeado y ambos se detienen para esperarnos. Mina corre hacia su hermano y Zarai me coge la mano derecha para besar la marca de compañeros. No puedo evitar sonreirle con cariño.

Ashai y Minami caminan bastante por delante, la pequeña saltando y hablando super emocionada de cualquier cosa y el mayor mirando a otro lado, pero manteniendo una estrecha vijilancia sobre ella.

-¿Sabes? Esto es el Sueño del Destino de Minami.

 **(Era de eso de lo que me sonaba...)**

-¡Papi! ¡Papá!

Miramos a la vez hacia Minami. Está haciéndonos señas frente a un restaurante. Me aseguro de tener el pelo bien recogido y entramos. Una camarera llega poco después de sentarnos.

-¿Qué quieren de beber?

-Dos cervezas sin y dos refrescos de naranja, por favor.

 **(Español es uno de los idiomas que se le dan mejor a Zarainur. Por eso mismo le dejo que sea él el que hable en todo lo posible..)**

La chica lo apunta en una libreta y se aleja.

-Vamos, Mina, elige lo que quieras.

Le paso un menú a Minami. Ashai tiene el otro. Observo a Zarai.

-¿Qué haremos después?

-La última vez que estuve aquí en Sevilla fue en el siglo XV, con el descubrimiento de América. Quiero ver cómo ha cambiado todo esto. El Arenal, Triana, los alrededores de la catedral, el barrio de Santa Cruz, el Alcázar.

Le sonrío.

-¿Podemos ir luego a por un helado?

Ashai levanta la mirada hacia Mina con incredulidad.

-¿Nunca te cansas de los helados?

-Nop. Son lo mejor.

Zarai y yo compartimos una mirada. **(Realmente nunca debimos haber** **le comprado aquel primer helado...** **)**

* * *

Originalmente este segundo epílogo iba a ser mas largo, pero lo he consultado con unas amigas y he decidido hacer una segunda parte con estos personajes. **(Allen, Kanda, Ashai y Minami por supuesto. Además estarán Shina, Tarou y la pequeña Taeko, Gabriel y Miguel con el hijo de ambos, Rafael y una pequeña posible sorpresa, Alma y Hevlasya y Tamir y Selim.)**

Los conté esta mañana y la familia estará compuesta definitivamente por cinco mujeres y diez hombres, todos ellos inmortales. Me he quedado un poco alucinada. **(Nunca pensé que serían tantos personajes en una sola familia, a ver si no se me olvida nadie...)**

¿Os animáis a leerlo una vez lo tenga escrito del todo? Será mucho más corto de esto. No creo que vuelva a escribir algo tan largo, que ahora que lo pienso detenidamente es la única historia que he terminado... Como sea.

Me gustaría vuestra opinión sobre el tema, aunque tengo que reconocer que ya he empezado a escribirlo y no está quedando nada mal (aunque esté mal que yo lo diga.)

Por última vez adiós y espero leer vuestras revisiones en un futuro próximo.

Mis más sinceros agradecimientos por leer hasta aquí,

Naraya


End file.
